Call of the Red Bird
by Manwathiel
Summary: Prequel to Lost in My Mind He withdrew his sword from Elinyro’s body and brought it to his neck. She looked away quickly and felt a hot bile rise up in her throat when she heard a sickening thump in front of her. Rating for safety. COMPLETE! Epilogue up!
1. Enough with the Grandchildren!

**_Rated R for brief romance, action, gruesomeness, and some frightening scenes_**

**_Action/Adventure, Horror, Mystery, Angst, Romance. _NO SEX**

**_Pre-LOTR. Recommend reading Lost in My Mind before this. What ever happened to the Queen of Mirkwood? And if Nendir is the oldest prince in the royal family of Mirkwood, how can Norui be the Crown Prince? Nendir, recently married, begins to experience strange and frightening events that leave him confused and bewildered. Killings in the Mirkwood palace begin and no one knows who the murderer is. But what happens when the Crown Prince wakes up to find himself covered in that is not his own? Follow Nendir on this tale of life before everything came crashing down around him._**

**Look who it is! Manwathiel! I have been dying to get this up and it is finally there! YAY! I have several chapters already done so perhaps the updating pattern for this will be faster then 'Lost in My Mind'. Please enjoy this and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer- Wow, never did I think I would need to do this again. But I do not own anything Lord of the Rings. I own Nendir, Ethiriel, and everyone you don't recognize but nothing else. Ta-ta! **

XXXXXX

Chapter One- Enough with the Grandchildren!

Clapping and cheering filled the ears of the two newlyweds. Birds chirped happily in the trees above and they dived down above the heads of the elves. Both ellon and elleth stared lovingly into each other's eyes, relishing the moment they had been waiting for for so long now.

Everyone laughed when he swooped down and claimed her lips again. She flung her arms around his neck and pulled him close. The sound of whistling caught the ellon's attention and he broke his kiss, looking in the direction of the sound. He laughed when he saw that it was his two younger brothers.

"Norui! Legolas! Stop that!" Nendir shouted through his laughter, but they only did it more. "Norui, just wait until you marry Glithiel! I will be doing the same thing!" He warned and Norui shut up immediately, a blush creeping up on his face. The maiden, Glithiel, was sitting next to him and she blushed a nice shade of pink. Legolas laughed all the harder. Nendir shook his head with a smile, and then turned to face his new wife again.

"Le melon." The elleth, Ethiriel, cooed. She gently traced down from the tip of his ear to the lobe with her finger, emitting a moan and a shiver from Nendir. She smiled, biting her bottom lip. This must not have gone unnoticed because suddenly, all of the cheers had turned into wild calls and pounding of the feet. The couple blushed.

"Well, perhaps that wasn't the best idea." She whispered. Nendir smiled and, once again, claimed her lips.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"I am so proud of you, my son." Thranduil, the Elvenking of Mirkwood, said as he embraced his eldest child. "I could never be happier for you."

"I am happy with my decision, Ada. I look forward to a happy life with Ethiriel." He said, hugging his father back tightly. Slowly, the two pulled apart and smiled. Ithilwen, the Queen of Mirkwood, then came between the two and placed a hand gently on Nendir's cheek.

"Oh, my boy is all grown up now." She said happily through her tears of joy. "You have taken a wife and you are ready to start your own family." Nendir smiled and brushed away the tears on his mother's cheek and brought his forehead to her's.

"I love you so very much, Naneth." He said, still smiling and he put his arms around her back, rubbing comfortingly. "And I always will."

The family stood in happy silence, praising their son and telling him how much they loved him and how proud they were. Nendir was about to turn and seek out his four other siblings, but the whispers of his father stopped him.

"Ithilwen, love, how many grandchildren do you think we are going to get?" He said quietly into her ear and the prince blushed. Ithilwen chuckled femininely.

"Hmm, well, by the display they put on at the altar, I believe we are in for many grandchildren." She giggled. Nendir then turned a very bright shade of red, causing his two parents to laugh. He grinned embarrassedly, and then ran off down the hall as quickly as he could.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The day passed quickly. Nendir had found his siblings, but quickly wished he hadn't. Almost as soon as he stepped in their midst, he was bombarded with the most personal questions the elf could think of.

"So, are you going to have children?" Legolas, the baby of the family, had asked him. Nendir just stared at the golden haired elf and paled. Without saying anything, he quickly exited the room and ran to his chamber, leaving his laughing siblings behind.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

A few weeks passed in the realm of Mirkwood. The recent wedding of their Crown Prince Nendir still radiated throughout the kingdom. The elves would run up to the brunette haired prince and congratulate him, telling him how happy they were. He smiled and thanked them, but his heart was feeling different.

About a week after their wedding, Ethiriel had to travel outside of the palace and was not expected to be back for quite a long while. This saddened Nendir and his heart wept for her presence. He longed to hold her in his arms again and kiss her sweet lips.

'Only for a little while.' He told himself, 'Soon, she will back by your side.' With this thought in mind, he began to weave his way through the halls to his room.

Nendir leapt onto the bed, his dark hair cascading down his shoulders and over his blue eyes. With a sigh, he brushed this hair out of his handsome face and rolled over onto his back.

"We have been apart for longer then this, Ethiriel, but why does my heart yearn for you so?" He asked, voicing his thoughts aloud. At that, he curled up on his side and pulled the pillow that his wife had used many times against his chest. He closed his eyes and took a heavy breath, willing himself to inhale the flowery scent. He smiled as her image appeared in his mind, but immediately his smile faltered.

"What is wrong with me? Why do I feel such craving for you?"

"It is called desire, my son." Nendir's eyes sprang open and he shot up to face the intruder. His faced flushed when he saw that his father stood in the door frame with a smile across his face.

"C-Can I help you, Ada?" He asked nervously, but Thranduil just shook his head.

"Nay, I just came to check on you." The king strode forward to sit by his son on the grand bed.

"I miss her so much." Nendir whispered, staring down at his shaking hands. Thranduil nodded and put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Do not worry; it is normal to feel like this." He said, "After I married your mother, she left for only a few days, and I was going absolutely mad. As soon as she returned, I grabbed her in my arms and gave her the best kiss I could muster." He said with a chuckle, blushing slightly himself. Nendir noticed this and smiled.

"Once I see her again, I am not sure if I would only kiss her." Nendir said quietly and immediately a rush of heat crept up his neck and his father laughed.

"So, I will be getting those grandchildren sooner then I thought?" He asked with a grin. Nendir choked on nothing, his face steadily becoming redder and redder. Thranduil laughed harder.

Once he composed himself, Nendir spoke shakily.

"Actually, Ada, Ethiriel and I have already talked about that."

"Oh?" Thranduil asked curiously.

"Yes, we have decided not to have children." He visibly saw the Elvenking's face fall and he quickly made up, "At least, not for a while. We are new to this. We don't want to rush into things." Thranduil smiled and nodded.

"That is very wise of you, Nendir. But whenever you decide to, I am sure you will make a great father." The prince smiled.

"Thank you, Ada." Thranduil smiled and stood.

"Well, I will leave you to your thinking." Stretching, he made his way to the door, his great, green cloak sweeping out behind him. He made to leave, but he stopped at the door. "Just remember one thing: Expect things when you least expect it." With that, he left, only leaving the faint padding of his footsteps behind.

Nendir thought on what his father had last said, but then put his head in his hands.

"Ai, I am so tired. I will sleep and then maybe I will understand what he meant." And the Crown Prince did just that. He laid down on his pillow, still clutching his wife's, and drifted off into elven slumber with a smile on his face.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Searing heat scorched through his body as he moaned loudly.

"Ai Elbereth, you are torturing me!" He shouted.

"Well, I can not let you off easy now, can I?" She teased. Still pinning his arms above his head on the mattress, she leaned down and kissed his flushed skin over and over again. He clenched his eyes tight, biting his lip to keep from waking anyone with his moaning.

"Why? Why do my dreams tease me so?" He cried. At this, the maiden stopped her advances and looked down at his face.

"Dreams? You think this is a dream?" When Nendir didn't open his eyes, she continued, "Love, I assure you, this is no dream. It is me, Ethiriel, and I have come back to you now." Nendir slowly opened his eyes and stared into the cerulean ones of his lady. She smiled. "See?" As realization dawned on him, his eyes opened wide and he took deep, heavy breaths.

"Ethiriel…what are you doing here?" She smiled mischievously and leaned down so her breath tickled against his skin, making him shiver.

"What does that matter? All that does matter is that I am here…" She smirked, "And you are under my control." Nendir's breathing quickened even more, if that was possible, and she instantly swooped down to claim his lips in a passion-filled kiss. The Crown Prince moaned deeply into her mouth, lips battling lips, tongues battling tongues, and he arched into her wandering touch.

And so the lovers continued to kiss for quite awhile, in ecstasy as being in each other's arms again. But they never broke the promise that they had made to each other that was to wait.

They lay under the blankets, arms entwined around each other. Neither spoke, comfortable in silence as they enjoyed each other's company. Nendir was about to speak, but a sudden pain surged throughout his body and he jerked, not unnoticed by Ethiriel.

"Melleth-nin, what is it?" She asked. Nendir grinded his teeth together, begging for this pain to leave him It felt like being stabbed by a thousand knives all at once over his entire body. "Nendir?" She called frantically. He didn't respond, but only gripped onto her clothing tighter.

"Ethiriel…" He gasped. The elleth shot up.

"My lord Thranduil!" She cried out as loudly as she could. Not a moment later, the Elvenking came bursting in the room and straight over to the couple. Nendir was twisted on the bed, nearly crying out in agony.

"Nendir! Son, what is ailing you?" Thranduil shouted worriedly as he grabbed his son into his arms. But his head snapped to the side when one of his flailing arms landed square on his jaw.

All of this commotion had woken all around them. Ithilwen, the Queen, came rushing in along with some other lords. Together, Thranduil and the ellons were able to restrain the prince and they carried him out of the room to the Healing Wing. Ethiriel followed behind and was met with the sorrowful eyes of the other two princes and princesses. Together, the five stood with their arms wrapped around each other, watching their pain stricken loved one be carried off down the hallway.

** X**

**There you have it! I hope you liked it but this is only the beginning! This will be focused on Nendir but there will be some future chapters concerning other more well-known characters. (cough Legolas. cough) Anywho! Thank you SO much for reading this!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Manwathiel**


	2. Black Water

**Here be some more for ya. Oh, has anyone seen Kingdom of Heaven yet! **

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter 2- Black Water

The moon shined brightly in the midnight sky and all was peaceful in the Healing House of the Mirkwood palace. Those who were in need of healing were sleeping in their soft beds in privacy. Only the soft footsteps of one last healer could be heard in the chamber.

Sighing, she placed a container of white powder on a table and gazed around the room. All was as it should be and she turned to leave, but was stopped when she heard a pain-filled screaming coming from down the hall. Her grey eyes widened and she rushed to open the doors and she gasped.

Struggling and thrashing in the arms of her King and many nobles was Crown Prince Nendir. They had him by his wrists and ankles, desperately trying to get him still. His eyes were shut tight, so much that little drops of tears flowed out. He was screaming in agony from some unknown ailment. The healer rushed out and approached Thranduil as the other lords carried the prince into the room.

"My King, what has happened to him?" She asked worriedly. The king leaned down, placing his hands on his knees to help steady himself and he looked up at the elleth.

"I do not know, Nessa. He was with his wife when his screams woke me." He explained, quite out of breath. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked and he smiled.

"Yes, I am fine." With that, Thranduil stood and strode into the room, Nessa tailing.

As the two passed, they saw that most of the patients were sitting up in bed, staring around worriedly at each other.

"What is wrong with Prince Nendir?" One asked, but no one answered him. Murmurs floated through out the room, but it was ignored by the King and the healer. They continued through that room into a separate, private room. They entered and closed the door behind them, locking it.

They saw that all of the lords were piled on top of Nendir and were breathing heavily. The prince had ceased screaming, but tears streamed down his face and his whole body racked with sobs. His chest rose and fell heavily and his normally well-groomed hair was falling out of its royalty plaits and was scattered everywhere on his face.

Thranduil approached his son and put a hand to his forehead. Nendir moaned quietly and tried to open his eyes.

"Ada…"

"Shh, be still, my child." He hushed and Nendir fell silent again. Nessa rushed around the room, gathering different types of salves and medicines, and then placing them on the stand beside the bed. Thranduil grasped his son's hand and he responded weakly. One by one, the elves on top of him began to pile off of him and Nendir relaxed slightly. When the last one was off, the prince curled up into fetal position and began to shake.

"Ada, it hurts so badly." He whimpered.

"Where do you hurt, Nendir?" He asked gently as he stroked stray, brown hairs from the prince's face.

"All over my back!" Thranduil looked to Nessa and nodded, then to the others. "You may leave. Thank you for your help." Bowing, all of the lords then left, leaving only Nessa, Nendir and Thranduil in the room.

"Nendir, you need to roll on your back for just a moment so Nessa can take off your tunic." After a few moments of hesitation, the ellon did just that, but regretted it right away. A burning sensation flew up his body and he hissed, arching his back.

"It burns!" He yelled, "Hurry up!" Nessa rushed forward and quickly unbuttoned the tunic and slipped it out from underneath of him. This caused Nendir to visibly relax though, but he still kept himself arched. All in the room could see his chest rise and fall rapidly, but it began to calm.

"Alright, Nendir, that is good. Now you can roll onto your stomach again." Nessa said as she dipped her long fingers in a container and scooped out some fragrant cream. Nendir nodded once and, in one swift motion, rolled over, giving the two a full view of his back.

The jar of ointment busted as it fell from Nessa's hand and she gasped, eyes widened. Thranduil stood abruptly from his chair, jaw hanging as he stared at his son's backside.

"Nendir, what has happened to you!" Thranduil gasped.

"Oh my…"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Ethiriel lay on Norui's bed, crying into her hands. Norui, Legolas, Lothron and Melyanna all sat by her side, rubbing circles on her back comfortingly as they tried to contain their tears as well.

"What is happening to him?" Ethiriel wept. Norui then gently pulled her into his arms and tucked her head under his chin.

"Shh, it will be alright." He whispered. Legolas sat beside his brother and reached over slowly to caress Ethiriel's cheek. He tucked a stray, golden hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Do not cry, love." He crooned and smiled when she turned to look at him. He thought using his old nickname for her would cheer her up, and it seemed to work.

"But Hon," She began, using his old nickname as well, "I can't. Nendir is-"She could not continue as a new wave of tears splashed down her cheeks. The two princesses whispered consoling words to her and rubbed her arms comfortingly.

"What is going on?" She whispered.

No one replied, for they knew not what was happening as well.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Morning had come in the woodland realm of Mirkwood. All were out and about, even the Crown Prince that had been released from the Healing Wing.

Sunlight streamed down happily upon the prince's face, but it did not cure the frown on his lips. The stallion below him took gentle steps as it strode forward to some unknown destination. The light breeze blew through his mahogany hair and brushed against his fair features, but his forehead was still marred by creases. He sighed.

"Nendir, what is troubling you?" Norui asked beside him.

"It is nothing, I am just tired." He replied.

"It does not look like you are tired, Nendir. You look more depressed then anything." Legolas added.

"I assure you, it is nothing." Norui and Legolas hushed and continued to ride on their own mounts beside their brother.

All morning, Nendir had been downhearted for a reason the two princes couldn't figure out, and it was taking a toll on their nerves. Even the prince's wife, Ethiriel, could not break through to him.

"What happened last night?" Norui asked, prying for more information.

"Nothing."

"Oh, so I suppose you purposely screamed and twisted in agony in an attempt to give everyone a heart attack." Nendir glared and tightened his jaw, then turned to face his younger brother.

"What part of 'nothing' don't you understand! If I say it was nothing, then it was nothing! Do not press the matter!" He shouted, and then urged his stallion into a swift gallop.

Legolas and Norui halted their horses with a troubled look on their faces. They exchanged glances, and then turned their horses around.

"Legolas, what is going on?" Norui asked.

"I wish I knew." He replied quietly. Silently, the two brothers strode back to the palace with heavy hearts.

XXXXX-NENDIR'S POV-XXXXX

Mud splashed up on my leggings as Meldiron galloped through the drenched grass, making irritating squishing noises when ever his hooves made contact with the ground. I guess it had been raining earlier. I turned back to make sure my brothers didn't follow, and they weren't, thankfully. Facing forward again, I noticed that I had gone considerably far from the palace. I knew I should have gone back, but I didn't. I can not face anyone right now.

I let Meldiron lead the way, I was just a passenger. Not to my surprise, he took me to his favorite spot: a large, secluded area with a shallow pond. The water was not deep at all and one could walk out into the center without getting his knees wet. The water was crystalline clear and I could make out small, blue fish swimming aimlessly in the center. The soft cooing of doves hit my ears and I smiled. I understand why he likes this place so much.

I hopped off Meldiron and let him graze. I sat down on the back and took of my boots, then trudged into the water. It was very refreshing and I sighed, wriggling my toes and burying them under the smooth earth. I looked down and saw the fishes swimming about my legs and I smiled when one tickled against my leg. I heard my stallion splash into the water and I turned to watch him guzzle down some of the pure water.

Continuing to walk out into the water, I frowned as I remembered Norui's hurt look when I snapped at him as I did. Maybe I should not have been so hard on him; he was only trying to help.

'But it wasn't his business.'

I jerked my head up from the water and gazed around, eyes wide and ears alert. I saw no one, nothing. Maybe it was my imagination, but I thought I heard something in my head that was not my own thought. I shrugged, and then began to unbutton my tunic so I could lie in the water.

After stripping it off my body, I cast it to the side and it floated in the water. I then remembered the bandage that Nessa had wrapped around my torso the night before. I glared, then pulled the wrappings off and threw them aside as well. I looked at my reflection in the water. Mahogany hair, green eyes and pale skin. Nothing unusual about that, but I know what is hidden behind me.

I sighed and ran my hand gently up my back so as not to inflict pain upon the welts that marred my entire backside. They rose up all over my skin and wove in wild directions. I was able to see them clearly with a mirror Nessa and Ada had given me. The welts were a faint pink in color and oozed slightly, but it had improved since the night before.

As I continued to stare at my reflection, I grew angry knowing what was there but not knowing how it happened. My fists tightened and I growled, and then splashed with my foot in an attempt to rid myself of a reflection. But it came back to show me as the unknowingly mutilated elf.

'So angry.'

My head snapped up and, once again, I searched nervously for something in the bushes, but there was nothing. Grumbling, I stalked over and picked my tunic up out of the water, but left the soggy bandages. I wringing the water out of my tunic down my back for a slight burning sensation had started there and it cooled it somewhat.

'Do not worry, prince.'

I froze in my tracks. Something had to be there.

'Listen to me.'

I thought I would go dizzy from tossing my head from side to side, trying to find whoever it was that was talking to me. Meldiron seemed unaffected for he still stood by the shores, drinking contentedly.

'Bright young suns, swift nightfalls.

Until the day the red bird calls.'

I stood puzzled for a moment, but then a sudden nausea filled my body and in my mouth. My eyes watered and my stomach contracted, but nothing came out. I clutched onto my belly and fell down into the water. I had trouble breathing because of the constricting and black dots formed over my eyes.

XXXXX-NORMAL POV-XXXXX

Nendir gasped for breath, his eyes wide with agony. His arms wobbled beneath his weight. Suddenly, he ceased breathing and his eyes rolled back into his head. His body slumped face down in and under the water, unconscious.

A crisp breeze blew through the area and the birds cried out. Meldiron lifted his proud head and gazed around anxiously. His nostrils flared and he reared, neighing loudly as the wind billowed through his gray mane. He pranced frantically, and then charged full speed away from the pond, shrieking loudly and leaving his master face first in the water.

The wind blew across the prince's back and he stiffened. Slowly, the ugly welts began to rise and pulsate, turning an angry red. The once clear water changed to a deep black, leaving the prince out of view of any passers.

**XXXXXXX**

**There you go. Hope you liked it. **

**Swasti- Ah, yes. Very bad cough. :coughs profusely: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Manwathiel**


	3. Changing Faces

**I am really sorry these chapters are so short but this is just how I typed them up a while ago. I didn't plan on posting it so I didn't make the chapters long. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXX**

Chapter 3- Changing Faces

Legolas hopped off of his mare and stroked her long neck. She sighed heavily and nudged the elf with her snout and he smiled. Norui came up behind him and put an arm on his brother's shoulder. Legolas turned to face him and smiled slightly.

"You still worry for Nendir?" Norui asked quietly.

"Yes, I do. He is not acting right, have you not noticed?" Legolas asked thoughtfully and Norui nodded.

"I agree. Something is troubling him, but he won't say what."

"Maybe it has something to do with what happened last night?" The older prince shrugged, then reached over to stroke Legolas's horse.

"That is possible." Legolas sighed, then moved to the other side of his horse to brush her out.

After being ordered by their oldest brother, Nendir, the two princes made their way back to the palace with heavy hearts. Something had happened to the Crown Prince, but no one could get it out of him what exactly happened.

The two brothers noticed that as they were making their way home, dark clouds began creeping up into the sky. Birds cried out nervously as they flew through the eerie sky and roosted in their nests. In the distance, the two elves could make out the flashes in the sky from the lightening and the booming of thunder reached their pointed ears. They shivered. Hopefully Nendir would make it back before the storm, they wished.

Just as they thought, a storm came upon Mirkwood and a strong one at that. Norui and Legolas stood at the gates of the stables with their arms crossed over their chest and the cloaks wrapped tightly around their bodies. Their faces with both set with a frown as they gazed out into the pouring rain, hoping to see their brother to appear over the hill. But he never did.

Legolas growled, his temper beginning to flare. He wrapped the cloak even tighter around himself and glared.

"He is dead once he gets back." He mumbled. Norui smiled slightly and looked over to him.

"Patience, Legolas. You are starting to become like Ada." He chuckled quietly. Legolas shrugged.

"I do not care." The two princes then stared back out into the howling rain in silence. They waited and waited, but their brother never appeared over the hill. By the time the storm had ended, they were completely drenched and were shivering. Their hair hugged their fair faces and their clothing gripped their lithe bodies. Nendir still had not come.

"Perhaps we should go look for him." Norui thought aloud.

"Do you think that is necessary?" Legolas asked, sighing.

"Maybe not, but it is better to be safe then to be sorry." With that, Norui turned and strode back into the stables to fetch his stallion, shortly followed by his brother.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Once again, they found themselves riding with all speed to where they knew their brother probably was. The mud mad it harder for the horses to get through and they could not go as fast as they would have liked to.

The glade appeared in sight and they urged their horses on, despite better judgment. The water could be seen clearly, but they looked on in confusion. Instead of the clear, pure water that was once there, it was now completely black. It was eerily quiet. There were no birds or other creatures about. Just complete silence.

The two elves hopped off their horses and gazed around.

"What has happened here?" Legolas asked.

"I do not know." Norui replied, kneeling down at the black water. He dipped his fingers in, but nothing happened and he sighed. "He does not appear to be here."

"What if he is under the water?" Legolas asked quietly. Norui's eyes widened and he stood, trying to pierce the water with his eyes. Sure enough, the faint outline of his brother at the bottom of the lake could be seen.

"Nendir!" Norui cried and plunged into the water. Legolas was behind him quickly. They reached down into the water and picked him up, then raced to the shore. Norui pressed his ear to his chest, but found no beat. "He is not breathing, Legolas!"

"Well, do something!" He shouted. Norui tried to calm himself and not let his panic take hold.

"Brother, please do not wake up until I am finished!" Norui whispered. He then leaned over and pinched Nendir's nose, then placed his lips upon his and gave him his breath. Occasionally, he would stop and listen to his heart.

"It's not working, Norui!"

"Legolas, just be quiet!" He shouted, then began pushing on Nendir's chest.

'Please, Nendir, wake up.' Norui thought. He was about to stop and listen again, but a sudden sputtering stopped him and he looked down at his brother's face.

Nendir's eyes were wide and wild. They darted every which way until they finally focused on his brother's face. Norui sat him up and rested him against his chest and Legolas dropped down in front of him.

"Norui, it worked!" He shouted, grinning.

"Yes, Legolas, I noticed." He replied, chuckling. Nendir took deep gasps of breath as the last bit of water left his lungs. "Easy, brother, just breathe in and out." Norui whispered.

Soon, Nendir had calmed down and looked upon his brothers with a smile.

"Thank you." He said, and the other two just smiled.

"My pleasure." Norui said. "But what happened?" Nendir furrowed his brow and looked to the ground.

"I am not sure. I heard something in my head, and then I just fainted." He explained. Norui opened his mouth to speak again, but Legolas beat him to it.

"Nendir, what happened to your back!" He exclaimed. Norui looked to his older brother and nodded. Nendir frowned.

"I do not know that either, Legolas, but it is very painful. It happened last night. That is why I was in the healer's." They didn't say anything else, but nodded.

They sat like that for a few moments until they decided to head back. Ada would be worried, they thought, and it is best not to provoke the king's wrath.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Night had fallen over Mirkwood once again. Not one soul was out of their rooms. Everyone slept, except one certain prince.

Nendir stared up at the ceiling with a troubled look on his face. Ethiriel lay beside him with one arm up his night tunic, deep in sleep. The prince looked over at her and smiled. He brushed one finger over her cheek and kissed her forehead. Looking back up the ceiling, he sighed.

The welts on his back didn't hurt anymore, but he could still feel them there and this bothered him. With another sigh, he sat up and situated his wife more comfortably. He swung his feet off the bed and stood, stretching. Slowly, he walked into his private bathroom and stared into the mirror. But he didn't see himself. He saw another. His eyes widened and he felt his heart skip a beat.

Instead of his normal mahogany hair, it had turned a brilliant white with streaks of deep black. His eyes were pure white and slit like a cat's. His skin had turned even paler and his fingernails had grown longer. His now pointed teeth gleamed back at him and he cried out.

He rushed from the bathroom and leaped onto the bed, waking Ethiriel from her sleep. Nendir leaned down over here.

"Ethiriel, what do I look like!" He asked frantically. The elleth sat up and furrowed her delicate brow.

"Nendir, you look like you always have." She reached up and ran her fingers down his cheek, "Same eyes, same hair, same everything. Why, what is wrong?" Nendir's heart raced as he jumped off the bed again and into the bathroom again.

He glanced in the mirror again and the same reflection stared back at him. His white eyes glared back at him and his teeth glinted. He fingered his face with a look of shock.

Ethiriel came running into the bathroom with a silk robe tied around her and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"See? The same elf who I love." She said quietly, but that did not comfort him. This was not him. It could not be! He turned away from the mirror in disbelief. Suddenly, a strange yet familiar voice entered his mind.

'Tomorrow will bring those you love

Yet that day the red bird calls.

Over hill and under tree you will play

Until the day the red bird calls.'

With that, the voice was gone. He looked back at his reflection with mouth agape. The same strange person was there, grinning back at him.

And then it was gone to be replaced with Nendir's mahogany hair and bright eyes. He gazed back at the mirror with wild eyes.

"Come, Nendir, let us sleep." Ethiriel said, clasping his hand in her's and leading him back to bed.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The hall was eerily quiet except for the soft blow of wind and the quiet cackling of one drifting down the empty corridor.

**XXXXXXXX**

**See? Verrry short. Eek. My apologies again. I will try to make the next one longer. **

**Swasti- Hehe. Here is more! Not a lot but more! I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**That is about it. My apologies for not updating on Saturday. I was…attending some other matters. :shifty eyes: Namarie!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Manwathiel**


	4. The Silver Elf

**Hello! I am back with a much longer chapter! I hope you like it. **

**XXXXXX**

Chapter 4- The Silver Elf

Nendir walked wide eyed down the hallway, but unseeing. He wore a dark green robe with the emblem of Mirkwood embroidered in gold. His hair was disheveled, giving him quite the comical appearance.

He stopped to look out the window. The sun shone brightly on his face and he brought up his hand to shield his eyes from the light. Birds flitted happily among the trees, singing their songs of the morning. With a sigh, Nendir turned away from the sight and continued down the corridor.

He heard a door creak open and he stopped. Gazing around, he found that every door was still closed. He shook his head with a sigh.

'I must still be tired.' He thought as he continued to the dining hall. He smiled when he came to a hallway that was lined with pictures his mother painted. He traced one lightly with the tip of his finger and closed his eyes. He remembered the day when he found his two brothers as they were in the picture.

Obviously an old painting, it featured two young elflings, only about 500 years apart. One had brown hair with a tint of red and emerald greens eyes. He was clad in a red tunic. The younger one had golden hair with sparkling blue eyes, wearing a blue tunic. The two elflings had their arms wrapped around each other, their eyes glazed in a deep elven slumber on a rather large bed.

Nendir opened his eyes again and smiled. With one last glance at the picture, he continued on, occasionally stopping to look at another picture. He rounded the corner and glanced quickly at a mirror to be sure his reflection was correct. He saw the same face he was accustomed to, but there was something else.

The prince spun on his heel to turn behind him, but there was nothing there. His eyes darted every which way, but the hallway was empty. He swallowed hard, then turned back to face the mirror.

Cast in the reflection behind the elf was a tall being who carried a white staff. His golden hair cascaded down a little past his shoulders and was hanging freely. The points on his ears peeked out from under his locks, revealing that he was an elf. He was clad in a white tunic and leggings. A flowing, white cloak was pinned around his neck with a silver brooch. A long sword hung on his belt around his slim waist with one of the elf's hands gripping on it. His face was extremely pale, accenting the single red marking over both his silver eyes. He wore a frown on his face as he gazed back at the Crown Prince.

Nendir felt his heart race as the strange elf kept his gaze steady on him. He never moved from his spot, never left his gaze. With a nervous sigh, the prince turned slowly to face the elf. This time, he was really standing there. He did not disappear.

"W-Who are you?" Nendir stuttered, trying to sound as brave and prince-like as possible, but it did not respond. He instinctively reached for the hilt of his sword, but soon realized that he was still in his robe and he swallowed hard, looking back to the strange elf.

The absent wind blew through the elf's golden, almost white, hair, brushing up against his fair face. His aura gave off a gentle feeling, but Nendir was not prepared to let his guard down. With one nimble hand, he reached up and tucked his hair behind a pointed ear, but quickly replaced it back on the hilt of his sword.

Nendir shifted on his feet and glared at the elf.

"What do you want?" He asked bitterly. The elf quirked his head and looked down the hallway where the prince had come from. Nendir followed his gaze, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "What is it?" He asked again with a tad more kindness.

'Maybe if I speak nicely to him, he will respond.' He thought.

The elf looked at him again, still frowning, then began to glide swiftly down the hallway. Nendir watched with curious eyes as the strange elf stopped and turned to him. His sad eyes beckoned to the prince and Nendir found himself moving towards the elf. He started moving down the hallway again with the prince following behind.

He brought the prince down many corridors until he came to a set of large, oak doors. Vines were engraved into the sides in winding patterns and every once in a while, a large, gold leaf would shoot out from the vine. Nendir glared, and then turned to the elf.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked bitterly. Once again, it made no response, but nodded towards the door. Nendir growled. "This is my room. What about it?" The elf seemed to roll his eyes, then pushed the door open and strode in quietly.

Nendir followed from behind, glaring at him. He noticed Ethiriel was still asleep in bed with a content smile upon her lips. He smiled at her lovingly, and then turned his attention back to the elf. For the first time, the strange elf was smiling at him. Nendir quirked his head.

"What?" The elf looked over to the sleeping elleth and strode over to her. Nendir's heart leapt and he stepped towards him. "That is my lady." He said bitterly and the elf looked over to him with a nod. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently brushed a strand of brown hair from her face. She sighed and rolled over onto her side. Nendir watched with glaring eyes, waiting for the elf to try anything.

Finally, the elf stood from his seat and looked back to Nendir. His frown had returned.

"What do you want?" Nendir asked once again and, also yet again, the elf did not respond. The prince gave an exasperated sigh and brushed his hair out of his face. "Can you at least tell me your name?" The elf's face lit up and he walked towards the bathroom. Nendir growled. "I did not ask you if you would like the use the bathroom! I asked you for your name!" He shouted.

Ethiriel woke up suddenly and glanced up worriedly at Nendir. She saw the glare he wore and followed his gaze towards the door. She furrowed her brow.

"Nendir, who are you talking to?" She asked, tiredness still lacing her voice. Nendir glance over to her.

"That elf!" He said, pointing in the direction that the said elf was standing. Ethiriel looked back in that direction, but shook her head.

"Love, there is no one there." She said. Nendir's face fell and he glanced back to the door. Just as she had said, no one stood there anymore.

"But, there was…" He whispered. Ethiriel stood and came up to him, cupping his cheek in her palm.

"Nendir, are you feeling alright? Maybe you should get some sleep." She said worriedly and she frowned up at him. Nendir sighed.

"Ethiriel, there was someone there. I know there was."

"This is the second time you said you saw something that wasn't really there." She said, shaking her head. Nendir frowned and stroked her arm gently.

"You do not believe me?" He asked quietly. Ethiriel sighed and stepped away from him, turning her back to him. Nendir let his arms hang limp at his sides as he watched with teary eyes. "Ethiriel? Love?" He called.

The elleth turned suddenly and crashed her lips onto his as tears streamed down her alabaster skin. Nendir accepted it eagerly and wrapped his arms tightly around her lithe form. He tangled his hands in her hair and moaned into her lips as her mouth parted to grant him entry. But almost as soon as it had started, she pulled away from him, her eyes red from crying. He put his arms around her protectively.

"What is it, Ethiriel, my lady?" He asked gently.

"I do not know if I should believe you," She whispered, "What you say seems impossible, yet my heart tells me that you are telling the truth." Nendir kissed her gently yet firmly again, and then looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Ethiriel, and I would not do anything intentionally that would cause you stress. Please, listen to your heart. It will not bet-" He stopped in his sentence as he caught sight of the window leading to his balcony and his eyes widened.

A white fog began to form over the glass, making it impossible to see through.

"Nendir?" Ethiriel called to him quietly.

"Ethiriel, look." He said, letting her go and pointing to the doors. She turned and watched.

"Nendir; the-" She, too, stopped mid-sentence as she watched faint, red letters form over the steam. Her eyes widened. "Nendir…" She gasped.

'Keep them close to you, but

In time the red bird will call.'

The prince stared wide eyed at the words and read them over and over in his mind. They then slowly began to fade, as did the mist and his heart leapt. He pulled Ethiriel tight to him.

"Now tell me that you did not see that." He whispered. He felt her voice hitch in her throat.

"No, Nendir, I saw that." She whispered back.

Their bodies trembled with fear as the strange, white elf disappeared around the corner.

Nendir strode from his lady's arms and to the doors. He quickly shut the curtains and turned back to Ethiriel. She had her arms wrapped around herself and she was quaking uncontrollably. Her eyes were wide with fear and her lips trembled.

"Nendir…" The prince ran to her side and put his protective arms around her. She quickly grabbed him and clenched onto him. He rubbed her back in small circles.

"Shh, my love, it will be all right." He felt a wet spot begin to form on his shoulders and sighed. She was crying and her shoulders racked with sobs. "Let us go to breakfast, Ethiriel, my queen, and take our minds off of this." He said gently, then began to lead her out of the room.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Thranduil, the Elvenking of Mirkwood, shook his head. He took his face from his hands and glanced around him. Norui and Legolas lay wrestling on the soft, green carpet, trying to smooth out some strange argument that no one knew the cause of. His two daughters, Lothron and Melyanna, were screaming insults back at one another across the table. He heard his wife, Ithilwen, chuckle beside him and she placed a hand on his leg. He looked over at her and she smiled.

"Smile, my husband, and be happy. It is not everyday you see our children this active in the morning." She said. Thranduil rolled his eyes in a very un-elflike way.

"True but they should not be behaving like this! I thought we raised them well." He hissed.

"We have raised them well. It is just sibling rivalry is all. Be calm, love." She said and planted a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her on the lips but Legolas laughed and called out.

"Look! Ada and Naneth are going to kiss!" He exclaimed and the four elves turned to watch their parents with waiting eyes. Thranduil growled at his youngest and Ithilwen chuckled. The Elvenking opened his mouth to shout at the amused elf when the great doors suddenly swung open. He laid his eyes upon the two and he furrowed his brow. Ithilwen looked worriedly at the two standing in the doorway.

"Nendir, what is the matter?" Thranduil asked gently as he stood from his seat. The Crown Prince looked up from his weeping wife.

"Something happened that has disturbed both I and Ethiriel." He stated simply.

"What is it, dear?" The Queen asked as she, too, stood from her seat. The four other elves quieted down as they gazed at their older brother and sister.

"I wish not to talk about it." The two parents looked between the couple, frowning. "Let us just enjoy breakfast." He said, then made his way over to the large table. He helped Ethiriel into her seat and sat down beside her. She immediately grabbed his hand in her's and pulled it into her lap. Nendir leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, then began to eat. The rest of the family filed over to the table and finished their meal in silence.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Legolas strode down the empty hallway in silence. The green curtains blew gently in the breeze drifting in from an open bay window. He glanced outside where he saw his older brother, Norui, sitting on a stone bench with his lady, Glithiel. He saw them give each other a brief kiss, then Norui stood and walked away. The prince sighed and he continued down the hall.

Turning the corner, Legolas stopped suddenly and snapped his head around in every direction. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he felt a chill course down his spine. He shivered and willed himself to continue walking.

The breeze around him stopped and all was eerily quiet. The floors creaked with every step he took and he stopped again when he felt a presence behind him. His heart beat faster and faster and his eyes were wide. A cold breath blew on the nape of his neck. He trembled as he slowly turned around to face whatever he thought was there.

Stars wheeled around him and blackness engulfed his senses. A sharp pain shot across his chest and he opened his mouth to scream but no noise came out. I was as if something was constricting his throat. His body snapped backwards and fell in a heap onto the floor. His eyes were wide and covered by a thick glaze. His mouth hung open and a small stream of blood dripped out and onto the floor.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Nendir groaned and clamped his eyes shut. Sunlight shone brightly through his eyelids and he growled, placing his arm over his eyes. The soft chirping of birds and the rushing of water filled his ears and he furrowed his brow. He opened his eyes, squinting at the light, and looked around.

He lay in the grass under a large tree. A gurgling creek swept beside him and trickled over smooth river stones. The sun was high up in the sky, signaling that it was around midday, and no clouds blocked it.

The prince sat up in confusion. He was clad only in his leggings and was soaking wet. He saw his tunic caught on a pointed rock in the center of the creek and he stood to retrieve it. He slipped it over his head and glanced around.

'How did I get out here?' He thought. He saw the high towers of the castle in the distance and he shrugged. 'Oh well. I must have been really tired.' With that last thought, he began to slowly make his way back to his home.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

A crowd of elves was gathered in one of the many passages of the Mirkwood Palace. Quiet whispers and murmurs were passed throughout the group as they stood fascinated by the sight before them.

Nendir came down the corridor and paused when he saw them all. One elf on the outer circle glanced back at him with a frown and bowed.

"My Lord." He greeted. Nendir bowed as well.

"Lord Maeglin, what is happening?" The elf lord's expression hardened.

"I think you should see for yourself." He said. Nendir gave him one last glance and he stepped into the circle. The elves at once parted to give him space and his heart quickened as he got closer to the center. The last one moved and the prince gazed down at the sight before him. His eyes widened and he felt his heart stop.

His youngest brother, Legolas, stared up at him with unseeing eyes. His tunic has been shredded and only hung loosely at his body. Deep gashes covered his entire body and crimson blood spilled out freely. A large puddle of the red pooled out beneath him and stained his tunic even further. His once golden hair was tainted dark red and it dripped down his face, trickling off the points of his ears. Not one part of him was left untouched by the warm liquid.

Nendir shook his head in disbelief and he dropped to his knees beside his brother. The blood splashed up around his knees and on his leggings but he didn't care. He reached down to Legolas and placed his hands on his chest and forehead.

"Legolas?" He croaked but he got no response. His hand ran down his cheekbone and traced his jaw line until he came to his neck. He found that a cut had been sliced across it, cutting the large artery and continued across his throat.

The Crown Prince choked as large tears streamed out of his eyes and down his cheek where they would splatter on the lifeless prince. He grabbed his brother up in his arms, not caring about the blood, and held him tight to his chest. He could feel the mournful gazes of the elves around him and, for the first time since he was an elfling, he screamed in disbelief and sadness and let his tears flow freely. He pressed his lips to Legolas's forehead and rested his cheek on his head.

"No, Legolas…come back to me." He whimpered, "We can not go on without you."

"My Lord Nendir?" Someone asked behind him. The prince didn't turn to look but he continued anyway, "Look at the wall."

Nendir inhaled deeply and turned his gaze to the wall. He felt his heart drop even more if that was possible. Splattered in warm blood were the words:

'Let yourself be at rest and run freely for

Later the red bird will call.

Earth you love and enjoy 'till the

Day the red bird calls.'

He read those words over and over in his head. Handprints were smeared all over it and trailed down the wall in thin streams. He could hear the voices calling to him from behind but he didn't answer. His eyes remained fixed on those haunting words written in his brother's blood.

**XXXXXXXXX **

**That be it! Muahaha, I torture Legolas. Yay! **

**Swasti- Yes, this one is longer, I think. Yay for me! I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**That's it. Later! **

**Until Next Time,**

**Manwathiel**


	5. Meeting a Friend

**Greetings, my friends. I have returned with a new chapter for you. I feel this story is going along at a good pace. Running out of things that I have typed up already but it is all good. I hope you enjoy this.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 5- Meeting a Friend

"Lord Curufinwë, I really do not have the time for this." Thranduil, Elvenking of Mirkwood, sighed as he massaged his temples.

"But Sire, this is very important." The elf lord protested, "Winter is drawing near and the men of Dale need our help."

"How are we supposed to help them when we are short in our gatherings as well? Food grows scarce and with all this rain we have been having lately, the wood is too saturated for our fires."

"My Lord Thranduil, I strongly urge you to at least look over these offerings." He said. Thranduil sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes.

"What are they offering?"

"They will provide us with clothing of fur and suede in return for thirty barrels of berries, nuts and venison, my lord." Curufinwë read from the parchment he held in his hands. The king looked up at him in disbelief.

"Thirty barrels? We do not have that ourselves!" He exclaimed. With a growl, Thranduil stood from his chair and stalked over to the window. He leaned heavily on the railing and sighed. He heard his advisor walk lightly over to him and he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, my lord," He said, "But you must consider it. We can live off of what we have this winter but we desperately need those clothes. We elves are very resourceful, you know." When Thranduil didn't reply, he swallowed, "Just think about your wife, my lord. I know it is not my place but she will need all the warmth she can get, considering the baby she is carrying."

The king heaved a heavy sigh and looked up to Curufinwë.

"You are right. Though she is only a few months pregnant, she does need that." He said quietly.

"Shall I report this to Dale?" Thranduil opened his mouth to reply but the large doors suddenly swung open to reveal a much disheveled Prince Norui. He stumbled into the room, breathing heavily, and he slumped against the wall.

"Father!" He breathed, "Come quickly!" The elf pushed himself from the railing and watched his son with worried eyes.

"What is it, Norui? What is wrong?" The prince shook his head.

"No time to explain, just come!" And with that, Norui sprinted back out of the office and down the corridor. The two lords exchanged worried glances and dashed after the prince.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Regaining his composure, Nendir picked up his brother's body and stood up to face the other lords and nobles. Wet tracks stained his pale skin and unshed tears shimmered at his eyes. Tears were in the eyes of the other elves as well.

"Send word to the healers!" He ordered and a pair of elves bowed deeply and ran off, their robes and auburn hair billowing wildly out behind them.

The Crown Prince glanced between the lords and nobles and he glared.

"Well, what are you staring at! Go back to your business!" He ordered hotly. With wide eyes, they bowed their heads quickly and went off at a fast walk. Nendir took one last glance at his brother's unseeing eyes and choked back a sob, then started off towards the Healing Wing.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Thranduil's heart raced as his legs carried him faster and faster down the hallway. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears and he could not ever hear the light foot falls of Curufinwë behind him. He saw a blue and mahogany blur that was his son, Norui, pass through the doors of the Healing Wing. The great, golden doors swung open and crashed against the wall but the King did not care. The prince was moving so quickly, Thranduil was struggling to keep up with him as he flew through the halls, rooms, and passages of the Wing.

Norui then burst through a silver door away from all of the others. Thranduil recognized it at the private healing room of the royal family. The king groaned.

'What have they done now?' He thought.

He passed through the door but quickly jumped out of the way as maidens crossed in front of him, rushing from one end of the room to another searching for potions and herbs. Curufinwë nearly knocked him over as he skidded to a halt. The king gazed around. He saw his eldest son, Nendir, standing in a corner alone. His eyes then locked on one chocolate haired elleth. His oldest daughter, Lothron.

She was at a cabinet putting various vials of liquid on a silver tray and then she glided back over to the bedside and immediately began to work on the patient with an emotionless face. Thranduil crossed over to her side and looked down at the one in the bed. He felt his heart skip a beat and he would have fainted right then if there was no one else and it wasn't as serious as it seemed.

His youngest son's once bright, blue eyes stared up at him, half opened. The sharp glimmer had disappeared and left behind only a dull haze. His usually well-kept, golden hair was stained red and was matted against his scalp. Lothron's skillful hands cleaned away blood from around his neck to reveal a long gash but the crimson liquid spilled out again. She gritted her teeth and growled, turning to look at her father.

"Ada, I am sorry but I have to ask you to leave." She replied, trying to take away the bitterness in her tone, "Standing there will not help Legolas."

He locked gazes with her and his lips moved to speak but nothing came out. Finally, he nodded and motioned for the other three ellons to come, then left the room in search of his wife. Sighing, the princess turned to one of the other maidens.

"Aratariel, I need some water, athelas, and bandages!" She shouted and the maiden nodded and began rummaging quickly through the cabinets. She dabbed her brother's wound with a blood-stained cloth again and then wiped her wet forehead. She glanced down at her hands and noticed that they were covered in blood as well. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

'Please, Legolas, do not give up.' She thought sadly.

Before she even realized it, the items she had requested were sitting beside her and she went to work with them. She dropped the plant in the water and a sweet smell erupted from the bowl. They would have all stopped to inhale it but there were more pressing matters to attend to.

Lothron placed the drenched leaves on the gash and reached for the bandages but a grip on her wrist stopped. She glared at the person.

"Lady Lothron," One of the maidens began, "Your hands. They are quivering. Let me take care of him." She said and a lone tear trailed down the princess's cheek. The maiden smiled sadly and Lothron turned and left the room as her tears fell more freely from her misted eyes.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Ithilwen, the Queen of Mirkwood, sat at her vanity staring at her reflection with a frown. Her heart was troubled. She knew something had gone terribly wrong but she had not the heart to find out what.

She stood with a sigh and placed a hand on her belly and managed a weak smile, closing her eyes. She could feel the baby in her though she was not too heavily pregnant. She already had a strong connection with it and she knew that it would be a beautiful girl. Her smile widened when she thought of how happy Legolas would be. Not only for the fact that he would no longer be the youngest but the fact that he had always said he wanted a younger sister. Her mind would have continued to stray until she felt her husband's presence. She frowned again. He was distressed. She opened her eyes and turned to him.

He stood in the doorway, his eyes red from tears. Ithilwen immediately strode over to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"My love, what is it?" She asked, distressed by his own grief. He did not respond but looked deep into her eyes. Tears spilled over them and she inhaled sharply. "Is it one of the hîni?" children Thranduil nodded once and she looked away in disbelief. The king pulled her into an embrace. The queen let her emotions take hold and her shoulders racked heavily as she cried. The Elvenking rested his cheek on her head as silent tears rolled down his cheek and stained the red carpet. Amidst the queen's tears, Thranduil could make out one word she said:

"Legolas…"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Day had passed and night was upon them again. The stars and moon were absent from the sky. The wind blew through the leaves of the trees who whined and creaked in mourning for their beloved prince. No call of creature drifted out in the darkness like it normally did. All of Mirkwood, elves and nature alike, knew of the happenings of late.

The whole royal family, Ethiriel and Glithiel were gathered in the King and Queen's room. Only the youngest child was absent. The elleths sought solace in their arms of their lovers. The ellons did not speak but gazed around, meeting each other's eyes.

There was a sudden knock at the door and the heads of the elves perked up. Thranduil stood from the bed and went to open the door. He revealed to them all an elleth with long, silver hair and eyes of blue. She looked up at the king timidly and swallowed.

"The healers request your presence." She said quietly as if hiding something of great importance. Thranduil nodded.

"Thank you, lady-" He began and looked down to her. She bowed.

"Silmarwen, my lord." She answered, "I am new here." He nodded.

"Alright, Silmarwen, we shall be there shortly." He said. The elleth nodded and bowed low, then turned off down the hallway. Thranduil closed the door slowly and faced his family. "We are requested in the Healing Wing." He said simply. They nodded and left as group towards the ailing prince.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Ithilwen stepped into the private room first. Her eyes immediately landed on her child and she swept towards him silently. The maidens around stopped what they were doing and left to give the family their time.

The queen sat at the edge of Legolas's bed and reached over to stroke his brow. His hair had been cleaned as well as it could and was left only with a hint of red. There was a tight bandage around his neck but not too tight. His chest lay naked before them, marred with cuts and other blemishes. His eyes still stayed half open and still unfocused.

The rest of the family filed in slowly. He looked better but their hearts were still low. Ithilwen smiled sadly at her son and leaned down to kiss his forehead. He sighed, barely audible and it lifted their spirits.

A door clicked behind them and they all turned to see. One of the maidens that were in there before glanced at them all, then turned to Thranduil.

"My lord, may I speak with you a moment?" She asked quietly and he nodded.

"Yes, of course." She smiled slightly and left, shortly followed by the king and the others continued to gaze at their friend, their brother, their child.

Once out of hearing range from the others, the elleth spoke.

"It is about your son," She began, "Prince Legolas." He motioned for her to continue. "This is difficult to tell you."

"Go on, my dear." He said softly.

"We do not know what has happened to him. All that we are sure of is that he has lost much of his blood."

"But he will be fine, correct? Just give him time and he will recover?" Tears welled up in her gray eyes. Thranduil's face fell at this.

"We cannot stop the bleeding, my lord. At the rate that he is loosing it…" She inhaled sharply and unwillingly locked her gaze with the king's, "He will not last the night."

_He will not last the night._

Those words kept running through Thranduil's head. The maiden stood in her place and stared sadly up at her king.

_He has lost much blood…he will not last the night._

His head swam and he backed away from the one in front of him. His shaking hand braced himself against a nightstand and he leaned heavily on it. A cloud formed over his eyes and he swallowed deeply.

"A-Are you sure of this?" He breathed. The elleth bit her bottom lip and nodded once.

"Yes, my lord." She whispered. Thranduil breathed heavily and placed his hand on his forehead in disbelief. This is not possible. Legolas is so young and would not be affected by this…

Would he?

His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. The maiden rushed forward and knelt before him. His shoulders racked with sobs and crystalline tears streamed down his white face. The elleth put her arms around his shoulders and hushed him softly as she battled with her own tears. He placed his hand over his eyes as the crying intensified but he willed himself to stop. He was a king and it was not proper for him to break down in such a way. Gathering his composure, he leaned back on his heels and wiped away the tears. The healer stepped away, leaving a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into her eyes.

"We will do everything and anything we can, my lord," She said, "But do not gather your hopes too high." Thranduil choked back another sob and nodded.

"Legolas is a strong elf. He always has been." He said with a sad smile. She nodded.

"Indeed he is."

Unbeknownst to the two elves, Ithilwen had her ear pressed firmly to the door while her children had gathered around Legolas's bed. She felt her own heart breaking at the news but she contained herself. With a quivering breath, she turned back to her children. Her two daughters sat at his sides with his hands in theirs. Norui sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed, frowning deeply at his brother. Nendir sat motionless on the headboard, staring unseeingly at the golden haired elf. Without a noise, Ithilwen passed them by and exited the chamber.

She skirts billowed out behind her as she glided soundlessly down the halls. Her golden hair bounced slightly at each step she took and her piercing, cerulean eyes stared straight ahead of her. She took a corner and stopped at a towering door. On the doors were strange letterings that was not in elvish, dwarvish or any other tongue but one very odd and known only to one culture of people. The Queen could not read it but she knew what it said anyway. Glancing around to be sure no one was watching, she whispered in the slightest voice.

"Auir m'tenla suilomen." There was a click and the doors parted slightly. Only she knew of this incantation for she and her grandmother had made it themselves, never to reveal its secret.

She pushed open the doors and glanced up a long, spiraling staircase. As quickly as she could, she made her way around the flight of stairs. She heard the door close and lock behind her.

She came to yet another set of doors and she easily pushed these open. She glanced around. A large, four-poster bed sat to the far side of the spacious room. A vanity sat at the opposite wall and a large mirror sat in front of it. Various pictures hung all along the teal colored walls as well as a crackling hearth. 'Twas a remarkable room.

From a side door, Ithilwen heard the sound of water running and a light singing. She smiled slightly and approached the door.

"My lord? My lady?" She called out and the singing stopped immediately. There was a sloshing of water and some scrambling among some racks. The Queen smiled and the door suddenly burst open.

A male with long, silver hair stepped out of the room. His eyes were a glowing navy blue that reflected within them images of old memories past. His body was well toned and he was tall and lithe. His ears were pointed but sharper at the end. On his left ear, a knick was cut into it but it did not take away from his pleasing appearance. He had only a towel wrapped around his thin waist and his face showed the uttermost shock and annoyance. He laid eyes upon the Lady before him and immediately blushed, lowering his head.

"I, uh…" He stuttered, "Well, um, what can I do for you, my lady?" Ithilwen chuckled but quickly silenced her self.

"Good evening, Daeron, I see you are enjoying your night." She said, eyes sparkling with mirth. The male blushed deeper.

"Uh, yes…how can I be of service to you?" He asked again, trying desperately trying to stay away from that subject. Ithilwen's eyes hardened suddenly and she frowned. Daeron noticed this and stared at her hard. "Lady Ithilwen?"

"It is Legolas." She said. He rolled his eyes.

"What has he gotten into this time?" The Queen shook her head.

"This is serious, Lord Daeron. I am in need of your assistance." He gave her a quizzical look. When she narrowed her eyes, he understood and nodded.

"Ah, I see. One moment." He said, "Just make yourself comfortable." Then Queen nodded and he went back in the smaller chamber, closing the door behind him.

Ithilwen sat down on the large bed and gripped the quilt beneath her. She heard some more scrambling in the other chamber and she smiled slightly. Within moments, Daeron appeared in the larger room with a bundle of towels in his arms. The she-elf stood and approached him, taking the bundle in her arms. She smiled at him and bowed.

"Thank you, my lord." He smiled.

"No problem. I hope Legolas is alright." The Queen's smile faltered and she nodded once.

"So do I." She said softly and left the room.

No longer caring for elven grace or her reputation as a composed ruler, she sprinted down the halls towards the Healing Wing. Luckily, no one was in the halls to stop or question her.

She slowly went into the chamber where her youngest son laid. No one was in there anymore and all lights were out. Only the moon and stars could shed their light upon the pale face of the prince. Ithilwen approached the bed and gazed down at Legolas. His face was relaxed and his chest rose ever so slightly. Balancing the bundle in the crook of her arm, she carefully rolled down the blankets and unbuttoned his tunic. A tight bandage was wrapped around his entire midsection. She unrolled this and winced at his many wounds. She glanced at the bundle when it began to stir and she hurriedly unwrapped it.

Out of the center of the soft blankets hopped a falcon about the size of wine goblet. It landed on a post of the bed and peered around the room. Her back and wings were of a grey color, not quite black, and her belly was golden. She stretched her long, slender wings out and she yawned. Its bright, gold eyes shifted every which way until they landed on the elf in the bed. She stared at him for a long while until she snapped her head up to the Queen.

"Hello, Espenshade." Ithilwen said softly. The falcon whistled quietly and pranced upon the headboard. The she-elf smiled. "You know what to do, honey. I know you do." Espenshade squawked once and Ithilwen laughed slightly, "Go on. I will make it up to you later." Finally, the bird sighed and hopped down onto Legolas.

A bright light formed at her chest and grew slowly. It seemed to capture the light of the stars and sucked all other lights out of the room. It then shot down to the prince's torso and covered it entirely. A thin mist rose up from his body and when the light disappeared, thin, white scars had replaced the enflamed wounds. She began to hop away.

"No, you are not done." Ithilwen scolded playfully and Espenshade hissed, then went up to Legolas's face.

A ball of red light formed in her mouth and with a thrust of her wings, it hurtled towards the ellon's lips. It splashed upon his mouth like water upon rock. Almost immediately, Legolas took a sharp inhale of breath and the falcon hopped away.

"Good job, Espenshade." Ithilwen said and the bird sighed. She then hopped into the towels again and buried her body in the mess.

The Queen sat down by her son's side and placed her hand on his heaving chest. His eyes shot open and darted around wildly. A desperate whimper escaped his lips and Ithilwen took his hand.

"Easy, Legolas, take deep breaths," She instructed. He did not respond but seemed to hear her as his breathing slowly returned to normal and his eyes drooped. Slowly, his gaze settled on his mother.

"Na…nan…" He breathed but the Queen silenced him with her fingers. He stared up at her, frightened, and she leaned down and softly placed her lips upon his forehead.

"Shh, be still, my beautiful Greenleaf. Take rest." His grip tightened on her hand.

"You…you stay with me?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes, Legolas, I shall." She stood from his side and went to the other side of the bed. As gently as she could, she lay down beside her son and kissed his temple. He turned his head towards her.

"Naneth, what happened? All I can remember is walking in the hallway…and then feeling as if something was punching my spine over and over like a thousand knives."

"Do not think of such things. Sleep and rest your mind. All will be explained in the morning." She cooed and Legolas sighed contentedly. He rolled over onto his side carefully and rested his head on his mother's bosom. She wrapped her arms protectively around his head and began to sing softly. He placed his hand on her belly and after a moment, gasped.

"Naneth! You are with child!" He exclaimed. Ithilwen chuckled.

"Yes, Legolas, your sister has been growing for many months now." She said. She couldn't see it but she knew his lips were turning into a grin.

"I won't be the youngest anymore and I will have what I wanted." He breathed and she nodded.

"Yes, Legolas. You are correct." He sighed happily as he patted her belly.

"Le melon." He said. (I love you.)

"Le melon." She replied, smiling. Within moments, she heard him taking soft breaths and she knew he was asleep. She kissed his forehead and looked up at Espenshade who was sitting up in the blankets, staring at the two. Ithilwen nodded and with a soft coo, the falcon took flight and glided silently out of the chambers.

**XXXXXXX**

**Well, I don't know about you but I am happy with the interaction between Ithilwen and Legolas. I think it is cute. **

**oliverlover- Well, uh, lol. I freaked out when I saw that. I thought it was a flame at first! Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope to hear from you again!**

**Swasti- Hehe. The strange message will make its appearance many times but I can not reveal why until the end. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope to hear from you again! **

**Well, that is all. See ya next Saturday! Yea, if you didn't notice, I am trying to update every Saturday. Also, that little bit of weird language was not elvish. It was just something that I thought up on the spot, lol. Namarie!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Manwathiel**


	6. Elleths and Ellons

**Look at who is here early! **

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter 6- Elleths and Ellons

A breeze passed through the open window and Nendir touched his face gently as he gazed back in the mirror. Just as had happened a few nights before, his reflection cast someone that was not himself. His black and white hair blew out behind him like a banner in the wind and his silver eyes glinted in the light. The slits that were his pupils narrowed and he gritted his teeth, showing his fangs. Faint, red lines had also made their appearance on the sides of his face.

"How can this be me?" He thought aloud, "What is happening?" His long fingernails traced the marks on his face and he frowned, "Such strange things are happening of late."

His thoughts then strayed to his brother, Legolas, who was still in the Healing Wing. The Crown Prince had not heard of anything from the healers so he assumed that he was still alive. He had overheard Artanis, one of the healers, and his father discussing the youngest prince. It was a horrible time indeed for the family.

Shouts outside his room brought him back to the present and he furrowed his brow. He left the bathing chamber and poked his head out of the door. A few scattered lords or ladies whizzed by his head with joyous looks on their faces. He stepped out and tightened the belt on his robe. A young elleth passed by him and stopped suddenly.

"My lord!" She shouted excitedly, bowing quickly, "Come quickly!" She then continued her run. Nendir quickly fell into step with her.

"My lady, what is happening?" He asked.

"It is Prince Legolas! He is awake!"

It took a moment for those words to register in his head. Slowly, a wide grin formed on his lips and his pace quickened. Soon, he surpassed the elleth and, despite his usual calmness and composure, gave a great whoop and threw his hands up in the air. The elleth laughed as the prince disappeared around the corner.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Legolas laughed as his two sisters kissed him profusely all over his face. Their arms were wrapped around his body, hugging him in pure happiness. He tried as best as he could to push them away but his laughter was his downfall. At the foot of the bed, Norui was hooting and bouncing in rejoice of his brother's sudden recovery. His mother and father stood hugging each other tightly with tears of joy streaming down their faces, never letting go.

The door burst open to reveal a grinning Nendir and without a word, he sprang upon the bed to join his siblings. Thranduil and Ithilwen laughed at his antics and his laughter rang through the Healing Wing. All who heard the melodious sound smiled as they continued with their daily business.

But this happiness was to be short lived.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

A lone figure swept stealthily down the corridor of the Mirkwood Palace like a shadow. He had a light and airy appearance but his aura gave off a feeling of malice and ill-intent. The shadows masked his face and when ever he passed by a window, the moon's light caused his eyes to shimmer and his robes to flicker. His foot steps were silent and nimble. He could only be an elf. He created not a sound except for the soft flapping of his clothing.

He stopped outside a wide doorway. He glanced around before pushing the doors open silently. Light streamed through the room and a single beam landed on the face of one elven lord. Taking one last glance around, the elf entered the room and closed the door behind him with a soft click.

He slowly approached the bed and looked down. The lord slept on his back with his eyes half opened in elf-fashion and a she-elf lay beside him with one arm over his chest. The strange elf's eyes narrowed. Lord Curufinwë, the King's head advisor, and his lady, Nienna, slept peacefully.

The elf's fingers flexed as he glared at the couple. Hatred and anger flashed through his glowing eyes and his hand snapped to his belt. The unmistakable ring of metal sliding against metal sang out and echoed off the walls.

Moon light flickered on the dagger and revealed small elvish script along the edge. The elf paused to look at this and he read it over and over in his mind. Finally, he growled and raised the dagger above his head.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Legolas laughed quietly when Ithilwen poked him playfully in the stomach. He walked with his hands outstretched for he had a blindfold over his eyes and the Queen steered him carefully with her hands.

"Naneth, where are we going?" He asked, grinning.

"You will see. You need to meet someone." She responded and the prince fidgeted with anticipation.

"Will I like this person?"

"I hope so, Legolas."

Happiness radiated off of his body and Ithilwen smiled at his anxiousness. She pulled some doors open and began a long trek up the stairs. Legolas furrowed his brow.

"Naneth, where are we? I do not recognize where we are." The elleth chuckled.

"You will see, just be patient." He growled but she poked him again, emitting some more laughs. Finally, the two came to a door and Ithilwen stopped her son. "Wait here. Do not take off the blindfold. I must be sure they are…suitable for company." She said with a smirk. He nodded and she went in.

Once again, she was in the hidden room, home of Lord Daeron and his lady. She smirked when she heard the lord's deep voice.

"My lady, what ever should we do with you?" He said and the lady giggled, "You have been a very bad girl lately." Ithilwen cleared her throat. There was a pause and then a frustrated growl. There was a squeaking of the mattress and Lord Daeron poked his head out from behind the canopy. He glanced at the Queen and rolled his eyes. "Do you purposely intrude on us while we are busy or is it just a coincidence?" He asked, annoyed.

"Nay, my lord, I just happen to come at the right time. Or rather the wrong time." She said with a giggle.

"What do you need this time?" He asked.

"I need to thank you."

The lord gave her a curious look and disappeared behind the drapes again. Ithilwen heard some quiet whispers between the couple and Daeron finally emerged again. Much to the Queen's relief, he was still clad in his garb though he did appear quite tousled. He swung his legs off of the bed and slowly approached her.

"Why must you thank me?" He asked, smoothing out his clothing. He raked his fingers through his loosely hung hair in an attempt to remove the tangles. Ithilwen chuckled and he gave her a mock glare.

"Legolas is safe and sound." She said and the lord smiled understandingly.

"One moment, my lady." He said hurriedly and bounded back to the bed. He once again disappeared behind the draperies. More whispers streamed out to the elleth's ears and she smiled. Daeron pulled the curtains back a little and smiled at the Queen, beckoning her to come over.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Legolas rocked back and forth on his heels. He heard some talking from inside the room but it was muffled by the door. He still had his blindfold on and was growing increasingly bored with waiting. Finally, the door opened.

"Legolas, you may take off your blindfold." His mother's voice said and he gratefully did so. In Ithilwen's arms was a bundle of soft cloth and she cradled it in her arms. "My son, this is Espenshade; your savior." A golden head popped out of the bundle and looked around curiously. Legolas quirked his head.

"But she is a falcon." He said and she nodded.

"Yes but she is special. She saved your life." The falcon hopped out of Ithilwen's arms and promptly flew over to Legolas's shoulder. The prince glanced at her and she chirped softly, then gently nibbled on the point of his ear. He laughed.

"She is beautiful, Naneth. Is she yours?"

"Nay," She smirked at the bird, "She belongs to Lord Daeron." Legolas furrowed his brow.

"Who?" Ithilwen smiled and took Espenshade back.

"You will see in time." He narrowed his eyes playfully and the Queen laughed. Legolas opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

A blood-curdling scream echoed through the palace.

Ithilwen gasped and instinctively drew Legolas closer to her body. The prince clung to her shirt, reverting back to his elfling ways. Espenshade suddenly became very alert and her golden eyes darted around nervously.

"Naneth?"

"Hush, Legolas." She said and brought his head against her chest.

Another scream rang out, this one more horrifying then the first. Legolas heard his mother's heart beat quicken.

"Legolas, take Espenshade and go inside." Ithilwen commanded softly and placed the falcon on the ellon's shoulder then opened the door.

"But, Naneth…"

"Legolas, just do it. Do not leave this room under any circumstances. Only when I come to get you will you leave." She nudged him in the door and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Do not leave, my son." He looked into her eyes and nodded after a while. She smiled and then hurried down the stairs.

Legolas watched her leave and then turned around and closed the door behind him. Espenshade flew from his shoulder and landed upon the post on the bed. The prince watched her for a bit until a door opened.

A tall lord with silver hair stepped out with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He glanced over at the prince and stopped abruptly. His hands went automatically to the towel and pulled it closer to his body. Espenshade whistled but it went unnoticed.

"Um…" He mumbled, "Can I help you?" Legolas averted his gaze to the floor.

"I am sorry, my lord, but my Naneth- I mean the Queen told me to stay here. Something has happened." The prince replied.

"Alright, your Highness." The other lord said, "My name is Daeron." He bowed slightly, "Just make yourself at home." He strode back into the room from whence he came.

Legolas glanced around and then strode to the bed. Espenshade flew down to greet him and he gently stroked her ruffled feathers. She chirped softly and nibbled on the ends of his braids. Finally, Daeron emerged from the bathing chamber and was finishing up buttoning his tunic. The prince sat quietly on the bed and the lord joined him. They sat in uncomfortable silence.

"So, Prince Legolas, how are you?" He shrugged in response, "Find any good elleths lately?" Daeron asked teasingly. This emitted a smirk from Legolas.

"Nay, my lord, I have not." The young elf replied, shuffling his feet. Once again, silence reigned. Only the soft cackling of Espenshade could be heard.

"I am sorry for not being good company, your Highness, but I am not good with children." Legolas's head shot up.

"Child! I am no child!" He retorted.

"Oh? How old are you?"

"I am nearing my two thousandth begetting day." Daeron nodded.

"Yet you are still considering young to many. Especially to me."

"May I ask your age?" The lord chuckled.

"Let us just say that I am very old." He said, "Older then I look."

"Then you are of the Eldar yet you do not have the presence of one." Legolas said, watching him closely and curiously. Daeron smiled at him.

"Nay, I am not an elf."

"Then how do you live so long? Are you immortal?" The lord shook his head, still smiling at the inquisitive prince.

"I am not immortal either. I will die one day but that will be a very long time from now. I am actually still considered what Men would call 'teens'." He explained and Legolas nodded.

"But could you please tell me how old you are?" Daeron thought for a moment, seemingly counting on his fingers. Espenshade squealed slightly and Daeron looked up at her.

"No, Espenshade, I won't lie." He said, rolling his eyes. Legolas quirked his eyebrow in curiosity but said nothing. The lord remained silent for a few more moments, then turned to the prince.

"I will be seven thousand and sixty three on June the twentieth. That is Lotesse Edrasath in your tongue, I believe." Legolas's eyes widened. "That is equivalent to an eighteen year old in Men's years."

"But you cannot be that old! You look so young!" Daeron smirked.

"I know. I still have many years ahead of me though; about fifty thousand."

"You might as well be an elf! I probably would have been killed in that time!" Legolas exclaimed and the other lord laughed merrily.

"As long as you keep yourself out of trouble then you will be there to see my last breath." The prince remained speechless as he stared into his elder's navy eyes that seemed to spark and crackle with old memories and thoughts.

"Forgive me for speaking to you so informally, my lord, I did not realize your age otherwise I would have treated you with more respect." Daeron laughed again.

"Please, Legolas, do not think that way. It is I who should be speaking formally to you and not the other way around. You are prince, after all." Legolas opened his mouth to speak but found nothing to say. The lord laughed again. "Come, the hour grows late and we should sleep." He stood and called to Espenshade who swept swiftly onto his outstretched arm. Legolas popped up.

"I can sleep on the lounge chair so you can have the bed." He said but Daeron shook his head.

"Nay, you can have the bed and I will take the chair." Legolas opened his mouth to decline but the lord held up his hand. "I insist." Reluctantly, the prince nodded.

"Alright, if you are positive." He sat back down on the bed, pushing the curtains away, "If my Naneth should come, please wake me." Daeron nodded and Legolas laid down.

"Will do, Legolas," He turned, but stopped, "Oh, one more thing."

"Yes?" The prince saw the lord blush crimson.

"Your parents have talked to you about elleths and ellons, right?" Legolas quirked his head. "Well, I mean about elleths and ellons when they fall in love." He still looked utterly confused.

"You mean when they kiss? I knew about that already." Daeron slapped his head in exasperation.

"Take that and multiply it to even greater extremes."

"Um, marriage?"

"No!" The lord began to pace as Legolas watched him confusedly. Daeron ran a hand through his silver hair and came up to the prince. He leaned down and whispered something in his ear. Suddenly, the elf's eyes widened and paled slightly.

"Oh, that." He gulped, "Right. What about it?" Daeron's face was cherry red.

"Well, you see, I have a lady of my own now and we have been 'intimately' engaged, you might say, for a while. We act like a pair of newlyweds even though we aren't." He said slowly, "So if you wake up to some…unpleasant noises…do something that will catch my attention and we will stop." He finished and looked down to his feet. Legolas's face was completely flushed, "But I can assure you that you will not have to worry about this. I believe that she is attending to errands outside of the palace this night." He tried to amend the situation.

"I-I understand." With that, the prince threw himself on the bed, facing away from the lord. Daeron sighed quietly, trying to take control of his nerves, and then went to lay down on the lounger. He stared up at the ceiling and he soon heard the soft breathing of the prince, asleep.

He ran his hand over his fair face and sighed. Thoughts of his love ran through his mind and he glanced up at Espenshade who was perched on the headrest of the bed. He made a soft clicking sound with his tongue, catching the bird's attention.

Espenshade flew over to him and perched herself on his knee. Daeron smiled at her ans stroked her chest. She cooed in response, closing her eyes, and the lord laughed quietly.

He soon drifted into a pleasant slumber filled with dreams of his beloved.

**XXXXXXX**

**There you go! I think this one is short and I tried to lengthen it but this was all I could do. Hopefully the speediness makes up for it. **

**Swasti- Heh, well, that wouldn't be fun if I told you now would it? Lol. Thank you for that compliment. Put me on the spot to make sure every chapter is perfect though, lol. I hope you like this one. And, since you said 'the suspense was killing you', I figured I would get this up much earlier then intended. Plus, this was already to go so why not? Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Manwathiel**


	7. Disappearing

**Hello! I am back! Now, this is the last chapter that I have typed up so now I have to go double time in my efforts to write, lol. I expect I should be able to keep the Saturday updating pattern. I hope you like this one. **

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter 7- Disappearing

Ithilwen sprinted down the stairs, skipping two or three at a time and busted out into the hallway. The screams had stopped. It was eerily quiet. She ran blindly in the dark, only using her acute sense of hearing to find where the screams were coming from. Her ears led her to a doorway not far from her own. Several elves were already gathered around and she could hear her husband's voice shouting out.

"Stay calm!" He shouted, "I beg you all to return to you rooms this moment!" There were some frightened and worried whispers in the group but they finally did as the King told them. Ithilwen approached him and he frowned.

"Thranduil, what is going on?" She asked, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Come see for yourself." He slowly opened the door and the Queen stepped inside. She immediately covered her mouth to stifle her scream and she buried her face in her husband's tunic.

"Oh, Thranduil!" She breathed. He pulled her close to his body.

"Hush, my Queen."

Upon the bed were the two bodies of their most trusted advisors, Curufinwë and Nienna. Both were covered in their blood with multiple stabs all over them. It looked as if the lord was stabbed while he slept and the lady was soon killed after she had awakened. Blood was also staining the walls and carpet. Thranduil felt his robe become damp from his wife's tears and he buried his face in her golden hair.

"Come, Ithilwen, let us go." He slowly began to lead her out of the room but she stopped suddenly.

"Wait, I want to be sure my children are safe." Thranduil nodded.

"Alright." They then made their way quickly down the hallway, poking their heads in the chambers of the princesses and princes. They came to Norui first who was helplessly tangled in his sheets and almost falling off of the bed. The king shook him awake and motioned for him to come. The prince did so with out a question, seeing the distress in his parent's eyes. Next, they went to the room that Lothron and Melyanna shared and woke them up as well. Norui and Thranduil went off together to gather Nendir and Ethiriel while the three elleths went back to the King and Queen's chamber.

As soon as the two princesses came to their parent's room, they hopped upon the bed and fell directly to sleep again. Ithilwen managed a small smile and sat beside them, stroking their mahogany hair as she waited for the others. Finally, they returned with Nendir, Ethiriel and, because of Norui's begging, Glithiel. The king locked the great doors and immediately approached Ithilwen with a worried look.

"Love, Legolas was not in his room." The Queen shook it off.

"It is alright. I know where he is." The Elvenking sighed in relief.

"Alright." He said and kissed her cheek, "But is he safe?"

"Quite safe. Probably safer then we are." She replied, "Just relax."

Soon, the elleths had taken the bed and the ellons sat around discussing what was happening. Norui's jaw was hanging open in disbelief as he listened to his father and Nendir sat composedly though his heart and mind was in much turmoil. Long had Lord Curufinwë and Lady Nienna acted as not only an advisor to the royal family but also as parents to the princes and princesses when the Queen and King could not be there for them. It was a great loss for the family.

"Do you know who might have done it?" Norui asked but Thranduil shook his head.

"No, I do not. There was no trace left by the murderer."

"Surely there must have been footprints. Wasn't there blood on the floor?" Nendir thought aloud.

"There were no tracks either, Nendir. Absolutely nothing. This is a skilled killer." The King sighed and rested his head in his palms, "I do not know what to do about this if we don't even have a place to start."

The two princes exchanged worried glances as their father rubbed his eyes in his hands.

"Perhaps it would be best if we sleep on it?" Norui suggested.

"I do not know if I could sleep when I know there is a murderer somewhere in the palace and I do not know where my youngest is." Thranduil mumbled.

"Naneth said Legolas was safe," Nendir said, "Trust her."

"I do trust her but I cannot help but worry."

The Elvenking once again placed his head in his hands. The two brothers watched him worriedly and they slowly went over to him and rubbed his back comfortingly.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Legolas awoke the next morning to the sound of a horn trumpeting outside. He immediately sprang up and ran past the still sleeping Daeron. He poked his head out of the bay window to see that elves had begun to gather a large circle outside of the palace. He ran back to the bed and grabbed his light cloak and fastened it around his shoulders.

The prince glanced back at Daeron and then hopped out of the window, using the vines as a rope. He slid down the vines with ease and soon landed at the cobblestone road. He drew his hood up over his head and then easily blended himself in the crowd.

He made his way politely through the group, being careful to shield his eyes from the people. He came to the center to find that his father, mother and Nendir stood, glancing at everyone as they waited for them to calm down. Legolas watched on with interest. Finally, Thranduil raised his arm to silence everyone.

"My wonderful and loyal people, please be silent." He said in a strong, kingly voice. He waited until everyone was quiet before continuing, "I call you from your duties for a drastic event took place just this past night."

There were some murmurs among the group and Legolas furrowed his brow in confusion. He glanced to his brother, Nendir, and saw that his face was easy and placid but turmoil and pain shone from his eyes. The young prince quickly averted his gaze as the Crown Prince shifted his gaze towards him.

"Lord Curufinwë and his wife, Nienna, were murdered in their sleep."

There were gasps in shock and horror. Some of the closest friends of the two immediately broke out into tears. Legolas's jaw dropped as he started at his father in disbelief. Who could have done such a thing?

"Because of this event, it is ordered that all elves are to gather up all of the belongings that they need and our guards will escort you to your own chambers in the palace. You are not to wander without a guard until further notice." Thranduil said, locking gazes with the frightened eyes of his people, "If any of you might know of this, please give us all of the information you can."

No one spoke up. They just started at the King in a daze. After a moment, the Elvenking sighed.

"Go now and gather your things. Guards will be waiting for you at the palace gates." Immediately, the elves began to file out in panic. There were shouts and mothers scooped up their children for protection. Husbands took the hands of their wives and they all rushed back to the houses and talans. Legolas stealthily slipped past them all and came up beside his family.

"Is this true?" He asked, his voice hoarse. Thranduil looked over at him in shock while Ithilwen just smiled.

"Legolas, what are you doing here?" The King gasped. Nendir removed his brother's hood and slapped the back of his head.

"You idiot! You had us all worried sick last night!" He scolded. The Queen glared at her oldest son.

"Nendir, I told you that he was safe. Do you not trust your Naneth?" She asked. Nendir frowned and shook his head.

"I am sorry, Naneth, forgive me." He said. She smiled and kissed his forehead, then turned back to Legolas.

"But I told you to stay in that room no matter what you heard." She said with a frown. Thranduil looked to his wife curiously, "Does Lord Daeron know that you left?

"Which room?" The King asked but she shook her head.

"Nothing." Ithilwen replied, "Let us just get inside. We have to prepare the rooms for the elves and begin our search for this murderer." With that, she wrapped an arm around Legolas's waist and they walked. Thranduil and Nendir exchanged glances when they heard the two whispering quietly.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Nendir hummed deeply in his throat as his wife gently stroked through his mahogany locks with a brush. They sat in the King and Queen's Chambers on the bed. The rest of the royal family was to stay in there as well but they had gone to aid the elves in moving to the palace.

The Crown Prince caressed the elleth's free hand with his and frowned. Her hand trembled slightly and he turned to look at her. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and he framed her face with his hands.

"Ethiriel, what troubles you?" He asked worriedly. She shook her head.

"Nothing. Now turn back around so I may finish." She said. Nendir put his hands on her arms and gently pulled her into his lap.

"Please tell me." He said, "Are you afraid?" After a brief moment, Ethiriel nodded hesitantly, "Oh, my love." He breathed, "I will always protect you. I will not let any harm come to you. You are safe with me. I promise."

"I know, Nendir, I know."

Norui entered the room and glanced upon the couple with a sad smile. He approached them and sat on the edge of the bed. He gently traced the elleth's arm with his fingers and smiled when she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Hello there, Ethiriel. How are you feeling?" He asked gently and she shrugged.

"Fine, I guess." She responded weakly. The prince leaned over and placed a wet kiss on her cheek, gaining a soft chuckle.

"I love you, Sister." He said.

"I love you, too, Brother." She responded and smiled at him. Nendir grinned at his wife and brother, happy to see her face light up again.

"Where is Glithiel?" Nendir asked his brother, "Surely you have not given up on her to try and woo my wife." He added with a smirk. Norui blushed and looked away. Ethiriel gasped and slapped the Crown Prince's arm playfully.

"Nendir!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

"Well, um, no." Norui said, clearing his throat, "She, Legolas and the girls, as far as I know, are together. Naneth says we are to be moved to the same room Legolas stayed in last night. She says that it is well hidden." Nendir nodded.

"When?"

"As soon as you are ready. Just grab your things and we can leave."

Nendir nodded and Ethiriel climbed out of his lap but not before placing a chaste yet lingering kiss on his lips. He smirked at her and she laughed, poking his nose, and then stood to gather her things. The Crown Prince watched her for a little while, content with just seeing her move and sway as enticingly as she did. He felt desire for his wife rise up within him but he had learned long ago to keep his emotions in check, especially at a time like this. Norui cleared his throat with a small smile.

"I will be waiting at the door. Don't take too long." He said, directing it at his brother. He then stood and left the chambers. Nendir sighed and glanced at Ethiriel.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He asked. She smiled innocently at him.

"Did what?" She asked. Nendir quirked an eyebrow at her and she laughed, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What's it to you?"

"You should do it more often." He replied with a roguish grin. The elleth blushed crimson and chuckled along with her husband. The two gathered their things and met Norui outside the door. Immediately, the younger prince dashed off down the hallway. The couple exchanged glances and hurried after him.

"Keep up!" Norui shouted to them as he turned a corner.

"Why don't you slow down?" Nendir shouted but got no response. Ethiriel laughed beside him and he smiled at her, "I love you." He said.

"And I you." She replied and picked up her pace to move in front of him. She laughed, "I hope you enjoy the view!" She exclaimed. Nendir didn't respond but smirked still.

'_Oh, I will. I will.´_

Nendir nearly toppled over Ethiriel when she suddenly came to a halt. He grumbled and looked for his brother. Norui was leaning against a large door with engravings carved into the frame. He heard him whisper some strange words that were unfamiliar to him and the door clicked. Norui pushed them open and darted inside. Once the other two elves had entered, he closed the door behind them and began the long trek up the spiraling stairs.

Ethiriel stared after her brother-in-law and sighed tiredly. Her husband smiled at her and promptly scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. She chuckled and placed a kiss on his chin and they began the climb. The sight that greeted them was most surprising.

Lothron, Melyanna, Legolas and Glithiel sat on the edge of the bed, looking both bored and annoyed. Thranduil held Ithilwen protectively behind him as he shouted at a tall, silver haired elf who had his hands raised in innocence. Norui shook his head and went to join his beloved while Nendir and Ethiriel watched the three argue with one another.

"My lord, I assure, we are just companions." The silver haired elf said. The Elvenking glared at him with gritted teeth.

"How is it that I have never met you before, elf, when you are in my own home!" He spat. Ithilwen sighed, annoyed.

"Thranduil, how can you doubt me? You should be thankful for the protection that Lord Daeron is providing us with!"

"Silence, Ithilwen! I am speaking to this Daeron, not you." He said. Ithilwen glared and stepped out from behind her husband. Thranduil watched her with questioning eyes.

The next action took everyone off guard.

The Queen raised her hand and slapped her husband's face none too gently. Daeron's eyes widened while the other young elves gasped. The siblings glanced between each other, jaws agape. Ithilwen glared daggers at Thranduil as he slowly raised his hand to the reddened area.

"How dare you speak to me in such a degrading way." She hissed, "And how dare you believe I would be disloyal to you with one who is not even an elf." With that, the elleth stormed away into another chamber and slammed the door behind her.

Nendir rushed over to his siblings to engage in worried whispers that passed between them. The King still held his cheek as he gazed at the door his wife just passed through. Daeron took one hesitant step towards the ellon.

"My lord, I am deeply sorry." He said hurriedly, "I-I did not think it would get this way." Thranduil shook his head slowly.

"Nay, it was not your fault but mine. She is right." With one last glance at the door, he slowly walked away into another room.

Daeron chewed on his bottom lip uneasily and glanced to the other elves. They all had worry glistening in their eyes and he sighed.

"If only Lhach-Melleth were here." He breathed. (Flaming Love)

The couple never left the rooms they had retreated to so Daeron took it upon himself to watch over the princes and princesses. He arranged some bedding on the floor for the ellons to sleep on while the elleths were given the soft bed. He would sleep once again on the lounge chair. It was nearing midnight but no one was able to rest. After a time, they had just given up all together.

The young elves sat huddled together at the head on the bed while Daeron watched them curiously at the foot. They held his gaze with their own. They had even managed to make a game out of it by mimicking every action he made. Daeron sighed and Norui sighed. He scratched his head and Legolas scratched his. The lord shook his head and they all shook they head. Finally, he threw his arms up in the air in exasperation. They did the same.

"Do you all have anything better to do other then play with my nerves?" He asked with a hint of bitterness. They shook their heads to the negative. He rolled his eyes, "Fine. I will be right back." He said, then stood and left for the bathing chambers.

Legolas grinned at his siblings and they grinned back. One by one, they all sneaked back to their respective sleeping areas and feigned sleep. Daeron returned a moment later and sighed in relief when he saw that they had gone to his sleep but his high spirit was extinguished when they all mimicked his sigh. He growled in frustration and they laughed.

After a while, they had quit their antics and were enjoying some decent conversation. Nendir broke away from the group, claiming that he needed to see the stars, and he left for the balcony. He shut the glass doors behind him and then leaned heavily on the balustrade of the terrace. The stars shined brightly in the sky, casting an unearthly glow on the elf's face. The moon was full that night and he smiled in content.

The prince glanced down at the river that flowed through the forest but his smile soon disappeared. He furrowed his brow and glanced up at the sky again. Nothing was out of place and he looked back down to the water. His heart began to pound for the reflection the stars cast showed that they were moving in a circular pattern. Nendir leaned over the railing as he studied the water.

Ever so slowly, the stars began to move to form some jumbled words. They appeared messy and unorganized at first but soon evened out to make some sense. Suddenly, the water turned a deep red and became thicker. The stars turned a midnight black and his body quaked with fear as he read the message that they spelled out.

_Heed your mother and do as she bids for_

_Everyday the time draws closer for the red bird's call_

_Run in the fields and bathe in the streams,_

_Praying the day doesn't come for the red bird to call_

Nendir leapt back from the balcony with a cry. He fell to the ground on his back and did not get up.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Thranduil sprang up from the chair he sat on when there was a scream right under him on another floor. His ears perked up and he gazed around the room as if he expected something to jump out at him. There was another shout and the sound of something spurting out. He dashed out of the room to find that his family was awake with panicked looks on their faces. Forgetting his previous quarrel, he strode to Ithilwen and she clung to his tunic.

"Thranduil, did you hear that?" She asked and he nodded, "Do you think it could be the murderer?"

"I do not know. Let us hope that it is not." He said and gazed around the room, mentally checking off each of his children. His eyes widened in fear when he could not find his eldest, Nendir. He strode to Daeron, "My lord, where is Nendir? Where is my son?"

"I-I think he is out on the balcony." The lord stammered, clearly shaken himself. Thranduil brushed past him and stormed onto the balcony. He glanced around and his heart fell.

Nendir was no where to be found.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**There you go! I hope you liked it! **

**Swasti- Hehe, well, I am glad I can make you smile and I am glad that you liked that part. I was thinking about taking out but then I figured, why not? It isn't offending the rating, lol. Sorry there really isn't much to smile about in this one but I hope you liked it nonetheless. Thank you so much for being such a faithful reviewer and I hope to hear from you again! Cheers!**

**That is about it! Expect the next chapter next Saturday…You wanna know a good thought? Next time you read a chapter for this, I will be OUT OF SCHOOL! WOOT! Four days left, baby! Thank the Lord!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Manwathiel**


	8. Combat Skills Revealed

**Hahaha! Look! I am back and I think this chapter is much longer! I hope you like it! I had trouble with it too because our power kept flickering! I had to continuously go back and redo everything! Gah! Stupid thing!**

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 8- Combat Skills Revealed

Thranduil raced back into the chambers to find Ithilwen and Daeron trying to comfort the younger elves. The King glanced around the room before rushing over to the lord.

"Nendir was not out there." He said hurriedly. The Queen caught this.

"Where is he, then?" She asked, her face beginning to turn a deathly pale. Thranduil and Daeron exchanged nervous glances. The Elvenking took a tentative step towards his wife.

"Nendir is gone and we do not know where he is." He said solemnly. Her eyes widened slowly, bringing her fingers to her lips in shock.

"What is he was…" She didn't finish this statement as worry and shock took hold of her, knocking her out of consciousness. Legolas and Norui caught her before she hit the ground and, together, they carefully placed her on the bed. When they saw that she was comfortable, they glanced towards their father. The other elleths in the room quickly rushed to her side, fussing over her.

"Ada, what is going to happen to him?" Norui asked. Legolas's face was completely unreadable, so tormented he was.

"I do not know," Thranduil said, "But Lord Daeron and I are going to go look for him." The mentioned lord nodded once but then snapped his head towards the king.

"I am?" He asked, nervously.

"Yes, you are," He replied sternly, "After all, he was in your charge. It was your responsibility to keep watch over him." Daeron opened his mouth to retort but quickly reconsidered when Thranduil gave him a warning glare. He bowed.

"Very well. I shall aid you in your search." The king nodded his thanks and then he turned to his children.

"Do **not** leave this room under any circumstances." He ordered, "Is that clear?" They all nodded, "Good. Keep watch over your Naneth." With that, he turned on his heel and darted out of the room. Daeron took one last glance at Ithilwen on the bed and at the younger elves. He gave them a reassuring smile and then followed Thranduil.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The two lords sprinted side by side down the corridors. No one was about and if they met anyone, they were directed to their rooms immediately. Thranduil took this time to study Daeron more closely. He still did not trust the lord but he seemed to be very close to his wife. But, then again, this was why he did not trust him though he scolded himself for thinking such things about Ithilwen.

Daeron's eyes were wide and alert but the elf could tell he was afraid. He took long strides and his silver hair billowed out behind him like a ghost. He looked young but Thranduil could tell he was not just by the way his eyes glittered.

"My lord!" Daeron gasped suddenly and pulled him around a corner. Thranduil shook his head.

"What is it?" The king asked and the lord promptly slapped a hand over his mouth. Thranduil glared and Daeron frowned, backing away.

"My apologies, my lord," He whispered, "But we must be silent." The Elvenking cocked his head in puzzlement and the other nodded once around the corner. Thranduil glanced to where Daeron was motioning to but quickly snapped his head back around again.

A tall being clad only in silver and white was kneeled over the body of an elven maiden. His fingers flexed on a shining dagger that appeared to be in the shape of a dragon or flying beast of some sort. The elleth's body was coated in blood yet the ellon remained spotless. Even when he touched the elf, no blood came to his hands.

His hair was silver and glinted in the moonlight. He made no sound except for his light breathing. His eyes glinted maliciously as he stared at the she-elf. He lightly traced one long finger down her cheek and stopped at her collar bone. He then grunted and began wiping the blood off his dagger onto the carpet.

Thranduil looked to Daeron.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"I know not." The lord replied, "Perhaps it is the murderer." He suggested. Thranduil snorted quietly so as not to alert the white being.

"It seems that way, elf." Daeron fixed the King with a glare.

"I am no elf." He said, then leaned forward to see the strange elf. He had sheathed his dagger and was crouching beside the maiden, as if studying her.

"Then what are you?"

"That, my lord, is not important at the moment." He replied crossly and leaned against the wall again, "What is your plan?"

"I think we should just jump out and capture him." Thranduil said hastily.

"That would be rash."

"I do not recommend that."

Thranduil and Daeron spun around and came face to face with the killer elf.

Daeron's eyes opened wide in shock and fear but he held his ground, gripping nervously at the hilt of his small dagger on his belt. Thranduil flexed his fingers, giving the elf a hard, steely glare.

"Who are you?" He asked bitterly and the being smirked, revealing two pointed canines.

"I, my lord, am Lord Elinyro." He swept his silver cloak in front of him and bowed, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said slowly, running his tongue over his pointed teeth maliciously with an evil smirk.

"What do you want here in my kingdom?"

"Nothing," He began, "Except the lives of your people."

"That shan't happen." The king said, stepping towards Elinyro and drawing his sword. This brought a grin to the elf's face.

"I would like to see you try."

Before Thranduil or Daeron could do anything, Elinyro launched himself into the air with a hiss. His once composed eyes had gone wide with anger and a glowing red they had become. He kicked out with his foot, catching Thranduil in the jaw. The king stumbled back with a gasp but was caught by the lord before he fell.

Elinyro fell to the ground in a crouch and hissed once more. The Elvenking regained his composure, then drew his knife from his belt. The other elf glanced at the blade.

"You do not fight fairly, my king!"

"And you do? I am not the one running around killing innocent elves!" Thranduil retorted, flexing his grip on the hilt of the knife. Elinyro gritted his teeth, then lunged at the two of them again. Almost as quick as he moved, Daeron dodged the elf and latched himself onto his back.

"Autonna!" (Go away, creature!) He growled and promptly flipped onto his back, crushing the lord beneath him. Daeron cried out in pain. Despite his appearance, Elinyro was quite heavy. The weight was soon removed, though, when Thranduil jumped forward, knocking the elf off and they crashed into the wall with a grunt. The elf was momentarily stunned and the King took this time to rush over to Daeron.

"My lord, are you alright?" He asked quickly. Daeron opened one eye and nodded slowly.

"Yes, I am fine," He answered quietly, "My back is aching."

"Do not worry, I-"

"My lord!" Daeron shouted and grabbed the Elvenking's arms, flipping him over his body. Elinyro came at them again and the lord narrowly missed being impaled by his dragon dagger.

Elinyro growled in frustrated, then snatched up his dagger and placed his foot on the lord's neck.

"I have had enough of you!" He spat, raising the dagger over his head. Daeron gasped for breath and black spots formed in front of his eyes. But Thranduil kicked out, swiping Elinyro's feet out from under him and he crashed the floor. The King stood and pounced on the elf, trying to keep him as far away from Daeron as he could.

Thranduil pinned down his legs with his knees and then drew his knife again. Elinyro growled and head-butted him. The king moaned in pain, rolling away and the other elf pinned him down, raising his knife over his heart.

"You are through, king!" He hissed and brought the dagger down.

But something happened.

A wave pulsated out through the hallway and everything seemed to morph together. Movements and words slowed into they were incoherent gibberish. Elinyro glanced around in confusion as did Thranduil. Then they glanced to Daeron.

He stood with his legs spread far apart as if bracing himself. His hands were outstretched before him, sending forth the strange wave. His eyes were clenched tight and his teeth were gritted as if he were experiencing great pain.

The wave sucked itself back into his hand and the lord fell back to the ground with a groan. Thranduil suddenly felt the weight on his body lessen and he glanced up. He furrowed his brow.

Elinyro had disappeared without a trace.

The king leapt up and rushed to Daeron's side. He rolled him onto his back and pressed his pointed ear to his chest. He found a steady heart beat and he sighed in relief. It seemed as if he were only in a deep slumber. Thranduil carefully shook his shoulder.

"My lord Daeron?" He called and the lord grumbled.

"What?" He asked in annoyance, slowing cracking his eyes to see the Elvenking.

"Are you alright? What did you do?" Thranduil asked curiously. Daeron sat up with a grunt and rubbed the back of his head.

"I am fine but exhausted. That wore me out." He explained.

"But what _was_ that?"

"It is a power. It shifts people, objects, animals or anything else from their positions to another one quite a distance away." Daeron said, "Sort of like time travel, if that makes any sense at all." Thranduil nodded though he was still confused.

"Where is he, then?"

"I am not sure. I cannot control where the power places them. I can only give it a general direction."

"So you let him escape?" The king asked with bitterness. Daeron quirked his brow.

"He is still within the palace, my lord."

"But we were so close to catching him, Daeron! So close and you let him escape!" He shouted angrily though still trying to stay quiet. The lord stared at him with a disbelieving look.

"My lord, he was about to kill you and I was in no condition to fight! I did the only thing I could do!" He argued. Thranduil threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"He is a murderer, Daeron, and now he has escaped once again! I was in no threat to him!"

It was Daeron's turn to throw his arms in the air. He growled at the king, then stepped towards the elven maiden that lay dead on the ground. He bent down and gently stroked her pale face. Her lips were a rosy hue that stood out from her soft face and they were parted ever slightly. Her gray eyes were wide in fright and no longer shimmered like they used to. Daeron ran his fingers through her dark hair and he sighed, then moved to close her eyes gently with two fingers. He stood back up and faced Thranduil.

"I am returning to my chambers. You may take care of this elleth how ever you choose." He said monotonously and, after a curt nod, he turned and stormed off down the hallway. The king glared at him back as he left, silently cursing himself for even trying to be friendly with him.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Nendir groaned as he rolled over onto his side. He lay on the soft ground, covered in small beads of dew drops. He heard the gurgling of the small stream rushing over smooth river rocks beside him but he had not the strength to turn towards it. He slowly opened his weary eyes and looked up into the sky. The stars shone brightly, as did the moon, and he even had to shield his eyes from the light.

"How did I get out here?" He asked himself as his emerald eyes gradually become adjusted to the shining stars above him, "And I ache all over the place!" He exclaimed, groaning. He eventually gathered the strength to pull himself into a sitting position and he rubbed his eyes. He glanced around and he saw the scattered lights of the palace in the distance, "Have I been sleep walking? This is not the first time I have ended up here." He mused.

After a while longer, he stood to his feet but wobbled some, then fell back down.

"Ai, I feel like I have been in a bloody battle!" Ever so slowly, he hoisted himself up to his feet again, leaning backwards to crack his back, then carefully made his way back to his home.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Daeron approached the door to his chambers and raised his hand to knock but he heard screeching coming from inside. He furrowed his brow and pressed his ear to the door. He quirked his head when he heard a series of panicked shrieks followed by a crash.

"What is wrong with her?" Melyanna screeched as she fended off the falcon with a silk pillow. Espenshade hissed at the princess, then flew off to find another victim. Norui had to drop to the ground as she dived down at him.

"I have no idea!" He shouted back, just as he covered his head to avoid her sharp beak.

The door swung open suddenly and the young royals all looked toward it with fearful eyes, all believing the worst. Daeron glanced at them all with curious eyes and they all sighed in relief. Espenshade chirped excitedly from her perch on the back of a chair and raced towards the lord's shoulder. She chirped again and began to nibble on the point of his ear.

Slowly, the princes and princesses stood from their hiding spots and glared at Daeron.

"Why was she attacking us?" Lothron ordered hotly, placing her hands on her hips. The lord smiled at her as he stroked the falcon's wings.

"She missed me, is all." He replied, "Espenshade is extremely intelligent and she is well aware that something is going on in the palace."

"Where is Ada?" Legolas asked suddenly as if he was oblivious to the current conversation. Daeron turned to look at the young prince with a reassuring smile.

"He is well, Prince Legolas. He merely…stayed behind."

"And where is Nendir? Did you find him?" Ethiriel asked, playing nervously with the hems on her gown. The lord's smile faltered.

"Nay, my lady, we did not find him." The elleth paled and looked near to passing out just as her mother-in-law had done, "But I can give you good news! We found the murderer and he had not found Nendir at that point, we think. He had…found another victim." He finished sadly.

They all gasped and Espenshade paused in her chewing. Daeron looked up at her and they locked gazes for a few moments as if sharing private thoughts. Finally he nodded and the falcon sighed.

"Yes, Espenshade, that is what I had to do." He said quietly and she slapped the back of his head with her wing, "Ow!" He breathed, rubbing the stinging area and glaring at her. This earned a few quiet chuckles from some of the elves.

"How is it that you speak to her, my lord?" Glithiel asked as she was enveloped in Norui's protective arms.

"She and I have a special connection, you might say. She can read my thoughts through my eyes and I can do the same to her."

"How long have you had her?" Melyanna asked, hopping up onto the bed to check on her mother's unconscious form.

"Many years." That was all he said and did not speak again.

A few moments later, they heard the soft footfalls of someone coming up the stairs. The elleths gasped quietly and hid themselves, along with the Queen, in another room. The ellons took up any sort of weapon they could find and stood waiting at the door. More time passed and then the door creaked open.

Their hearts froze as they waited for the person to step around the door and, once he had made his appearance, they wanted to scream in annoyance. Thranduil stood in front of them with a sorrowful look on his face. The princes dropped their weapons, a small cutting knife and a heated fire poker, and marched back to get their sisters.

Daeron eyes the King for a moment before stooping to pick up the abandoned 'weapons' and then placed them back in their spots. Thranduil shut the door behind him, locking it, and then strode to the bed. He removed his soft boots and cloak, dropping them on the floor, and then he turned to Daeron.

"Where is my wife?" He asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. The lord simply motioned with his head to the door that all of the others had gone off to. Without another word, Thranduil left to see his family.

Once the King had shut the door behind him, Daeron sighed and kneaded his forehead with his fist. Espenshade cooed softly, nuzzling her head against his neck. He chuckled quietly and then slowly began to walk out to the balcony.

"Someone needs to knock some sense into him, Espenshade." He said quietly, "He doesn't understand. He is not even grateful that I saved his life."

Daeron leaned heavily on the railing and gazed up to the heavens. The falcon sighed contentedly and gazed up as well.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" He asked, smiling, "Every night it gets even better. And the sunrises are just as wonderful. Never the same." She bit him on the ear suddenly and he glanced sharply at her. He stared into her eyes and smiled a few moments later, shaking his head, "Funny, you are."

The lord gazed down on the creek below and furrowed his brow when he saw a dark figure walking unsteadily towards the palace. He stood up straight and watched the person with sharp eyes. Espenshade squawked quietly and then swooped down to the person. Daeron did not question her, only watching carefully.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Nendir groaned inwardly as another shot of pain shot up his spine. He stumbled once more and barely caught himself before he fell to the dewy ground. He winced as he straightened out his back, allowing it to crack again, and then continued his painful walk. Cracking seemed to have gotten even more painful.

A screech caught his attention and he looked up slowly to see the silhouette of a falcon soaring towards him. He watched the bird intently until it was close enough for him to recognize it as Espenshade.

The falcon stretched out her talons and perched herself lightly upon the elf's shoulder. She eyed him carefully, then chirped softly.

"My back is killing me, Espenshade, I feel like I have just been beaten." He said, not really thinking that she could understand him. The falcon made a clicking sound in her mouth and, slowly, a small beam of light formed in her mouth. Nendir watched curiously.

The beam of light traveled down the elf's back and he gasped when he felt his back tighten, then stretch. The light disappeared back to Espenshade's mouth and she sighed tiredly. Nendir gaped at her.

"How did you do that!" He exclaimed, suddenly able to move his back without injuring himself. The bird only stared at him with a twinkle in her eyes. Nendir opened his mouth to speak again but someone shouting stopped him. The prince suddenly became very aware and he grabbed for the hilt of his sword only to find none there.

"Espenshade!" Someone called, "Where are you?" The falcon screeched quietly and flew off of Nendir's shoulder to land on Daeron's outstretched hand. The lord stroked her feathers affectionately, whispering some quiet words to her, then glanced up at the prince. His eyes widened, "Prince Nendir! Thank goodness Espenshade found you!" He exclaimed, rushing over to him.

"I'm alright, my lord." The prince replied quietly and gave him a smile. Daeron smiled back and slung his arm over his shoulders.

"Come, we must get you back to the palace. Your family is worried sick about you." Nendir nodded once and walked slowly back to his home with the support of Daeron.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The princes and princesses nearly knocked down their brother when he hobbled back into the room. His two brothers shouted playfully at him and the elleths hugged him tightly. Ithilwen had long sense awoken and she was watching her eldest with a relieved smile. Thranduil came to sit by her and kissed her lightly, smiling.

"Do not _ever_ do that again, Nendir!" Ethiriel scolded as she bombarded him with passionate kisses, "I thought you had been killed!"

"Fear not, love, I am alive and well. My back aches but nothing more." The Crown Prince assured her with a smile and she sighed in relief, placing one last gentle kiss on his lips.

After a few moments, the group settled down on the bed and Daeron retold his tale, or rather Espenshade's tale, on how he had come to discover the missing prince. They were all thankful and praised the lord and falcon, treating him as if he were one of the family.

"What happened, Ada, that made you out for a long time?" Norui asked, tracing one finger lightly up his beloved's arm. A shiver went up her spine and she giggled, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"We ran into the murderer." The King answered, glaring at Daeron, "But he was able to escape us."

"How?" Nendir asked. He was currently in the arms of his protective mother and he grunted when she kissed the back of his head and ruffled his mahogany hair. She smiled. Ethiriel stifled a chuckle.

"He was about to kill your father but I was able to save him though it allowed the murderer to escape."

"I had everything completely under control." Thranduil retorted. The Queen put a grip on his arm and frowned at him. Before the two could begin arguing again, Lothron spoke up.

"Nendir, why were you outside?" She asked, "Why did you leave?"

The Crown Prince frowned and looked down to his hands. Pale and smooth, they were, like the rest of his body. There were calluses in some places, a lot on his finger tips, and he gently rubbed them with his other fingers, strangely distracted by them. He furrowed his brow as he studied his digits.

"Nendir?" Lothron called again and he looked up with a troubled face. She eyed him worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. Just thinking, is all." He replied.

"Are you sure?"

"I think so."

No one said anything else to the Crown Prince. Ethiriel has moved over to him and he stroked her side absently.

Nendir continued to stare at his hands. He sensed something strange about them as they touched his now sleeping wife. They no longer seemed innocent, to him, as they once did. He had used them all of his life for battle against the enemy and for the love he gave to Ethiriel. But he did not sense that in them anymore. They felt tainted and dirty but he couldn't figure out why.

"Love?" Ethiriel said softly, placing a hand lightly on his.

"I am here. Sleep." He said and the elleth's eyes glazed over. Nendir watched her for a moment, then leaned over and kissed her neck.

One by one, the royal family drifted off to sleep. Norui and Glithiel slept on the floor, holding each other in their arms. His parents slept on the large bed, Thranduil spooning against Ithilwen. Legolas was lying on his stomach in between his two sisters. Though they didn't want to admit it, Lothron and Melyanna felt the need to protect their youngest sibling. Daeron was sleeping on the lounger with Espenshade tucked in his arms.

The Crown Prince lifted his wife and set her down on the floor in a pile of blankets and pillows. She sighed in her sleep and shifted onto her side. Nendir smiled and placed a kiss on her lips…only to be surprised when she returned her own tired kiss. He pulled away and she smiled shyly at him.

"Your kisses could wake me from the dead." She replied quietly.

"At least I now have a remedy if that ever came to pass, my fair lady." He said with a roguish smirk.

The two fell asleep in each other's arms. Nendir's tunic had been partially removed and the strap on Ethiriel's gown had begun to slip but they paid no attention to it. Smiles were plastered on their faces.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

A lone wolf howled, atop a hill not far from the palace, at the bright moon that night. The leaves rustled innocently as the crisp breeze passed through them. Crickets chirped and an owl hooted from its roost in a tall tree. There was peace in the forest of Mirkwood.

The wolf howled again, more loudly this time, but was silenced when it gave a great yelp. It whimpered quietly, followed by another yelp, and it made no more noise. The song of the night that the creatures composed came to a halt. All was eerily quiet except for the menacing hiss that escaped from a black figure's lips. It licked its teeth slowly, continuing to hiss.

"You will not escape me, Prince Nendir." It said quietly, "Life is not an option."

A gust of wind blew by, swirling at its feet, and then it was gone; vanishing into the darkness of the night.

**XXXXXXX**

**Was this longer? It certainly felt like it! Lol. Hope you liked it. :) **

**Swasti- Well, here he his, lol. And you will just have to wait to see what is going to happen. Hehe. Whatever does happen, I hope you like it! Yes, mysteries are good. This is actually the first time that I have ever tried a mystery. I hope I am doing good. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Well, that is about it! Namarie!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Manwathiel**


	9. You Are Breaking My Heart

**Hello again! I'm back with yet another chapter! Wow, this updating pattern is keeping me working, lol. **

**XXXXX**

Chapter 9- You Are Breaking My Heart

Nendir stood rigidly as his father spoke words for the . Most of the elves in Mirkwood were gathered in the courtyard where all of the passed elves slept for eternity. Many elleths wept on their husbands' shoulders and cradled their children. The prince's own siblings stood next to him, their faces unreadable and emotionless. It was not permitted for them to show any of their thoughts during this time. They were to give hope and courage to their people but, inside, their hearts and minds battled endlessly.

Lothron and Melyanna took up a sorrowful song and the other elleths joined in. The ellons sung in their deeper voices, creating a beautiful yet haunting melody for the deceased. Tears streamed down their cheeks and dripped onto the green grass. It seemed that no matter what they did, they could not stop the .

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The door creaked open slowly and light footsteps trailed into the room. Nendir paused in what he was doing as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. His heart began to pound and he flexed his fingers on the quill that he held. His eyes glanced up to the knife he had on his desk and his heart begged him to grab it while his body kept him frozen. He had locked the door, he was sure.

He heard the person come up behind him slowly and then they placed a hand on his shoulder. As quick as lightning, Nendir's hand ed the dagger in a vice grip and he spun to face the person, placing the blade to their neck. His eyes glinted with anger and even a touch of fright in their depths.

Nendir let out a sigh of relief and exasperation when he met eyes with the frightened eyes of his younger brother, Norui. The younger prince held up his hands in surrender as Nendir backed away, letting the knife clatter back onto the desk.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" The Crown Prince exclaimed, plopping back down into his seat. Norui smiled apologetically at his brother.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to frighten you. I thought you would recognize my presence." He said.

"Not when my senses are blurred by worry for my family, my wife and for myself!" He replied slightly harsher then he intended. The young prince frowned and took a step back.

"I am sorry, brother." He said quietly. Nendir's face softened and he stood up when he saw the hurt look upon his brother's face.

"No, it is alright. I should not have spoken so harshly. I know that you did not mean to startle me." He amended and Norui smiled slightly as he approached his brother again.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he leaned over his shoulder. Nendir took up his quill again and resumed his writing.

"Something that I heard; a poem."

"Oh? Let me read it." Without waiting for consent, Norui swiped it from the Crown Prince and walked away from him. Nendir growled silently and watched his brother read his scrawled handwriting. The young prince read aloud.

"Bright young suns, swift nightfalls. Until the day the red bird calls. Tomorrow will bring those you love. Yet that day the red bird calls. Over hill and under tree you will play. Until the day the red bird calls. ones in not your nature but. In time the red bird will call. Let yourself be at rest and run freely for. Later the red bird will call. Earth you love and enjoy 'till the. Day the red bird calls. Heed your mother and do as she bids for.

Everyday the time draws closer for the red bird's call. Run in the fields and bathe in the streams. Praying the day doesn't come for the red bird to call."

Norui laughed and sat the paper back down on the desk.

"Do you need to go through our studies again?" He asked laughingly, "Your grammar is atrocious!" Nendir scowled and turned away from him.

"I am writing it as I heard it." He replied through gritted teeth.

"You heard all of those periods?" Norui laughed. The older prince slammed his fist on the table and spun around to face the other elf. Mirth was wiped clean off his face when he caught sight of the infuriated elf. He took a step back as Nendir advanced on him.

"Get out of my room!" He shouted, pointing angrily towards the door. Norui swallowed hard as he nervously backed out of the room.

"I-I'm sorry, Nendir, just calm down."

"Calm down!" He scoffed, "How in all of Arda do you expect me to do that when you come trudging in here, scaring me to , and then you insult my intelligence! Just get out of here, Norui!" To prove his anger, he quickly ed up his dagger again and held it towards the young elf threateningly. Norui gasped and stumbled out of the room.

"You've ed!" He exclaimed as he slammed the door behind him.

Nendir dropped back down into the chair with a sigh. He set the knife in his lap and cradled his head in his hands. How could he have gotten so angry? Norui was only jesting. He ran his hand down his face and his gaze rested on the dagger. Gingerly, he picked it up and held it in the light.

A red gemstone was placed as the eye of some flying creature and it glinted in the light, forming patterns on the wall. The handle was made of pure ivory and carved expertly, suitable only for a prince. Nendir smiled at it fondly and then set it back in its rack. He turned back to the paper in front of him and read it over in his mind again. It meant nothing to him.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The royal family was to sleep in Lord Daeron's room yet again. The two eldest brothers tried to stay clear of one another but it could not be helped once Thranduil announced that he was locking all of the doors, including the balcony's, and that no one was to leave the room. Period.

Daeron had scavenged up all of the food that he could find and set it on a large platter in the center of the room. The younger elves of the family ate at the fruits and cheese eagerly and the older ones laughed. Despite their age, they could still act like elflings.

Nendir sat away from his family and from Daeron, pondering over the day's happenings. The fact that he lost his temper over such a thing unnerved him. He wanted to talk to someone about it but he wasn't sure who. His attention was drawn to his youngest brother, Legolas, as he laughed loudly and tackled Ethiriel to the bed.

All of his siblings, Glithiel and Ethiriel were happily jumping on Daeron's large bed, laughing at the new source of entertainment. Even Espenshade had joined in the fun by pulling at their hair and screeching excitedly. They had eaten their fill, leaving the remains to the others, and were burning off the energy together. Nendir smiled at them, his thoughts drifting to happier times. Daeron walked past the group, ducking to avoid being hit by Norui's flailing arms, and sat down beside the Crown Prince with a smile.

"Good evening, Prince Nendir." He said, "Why don't you play with your siblings?"

"I am troubled, my lord." The prince responded, "It unnerves me."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"I do not know. I would rather be by myself right now." Nendir replied, smiling at the lord, "Thank you for the offer."

"Of course. I am here to talk anytime." Daeron replied. He clapped the elf on the shoulder and then stood to join the others.

Nendir sighed tiredly and stood to go into the bathing chambers. No one watched him leave. He closed the door behind him and began to draw a bath for himself. As the tub filled with water, he stripped his tunic from his body and took a quick glance in the mirror. Much to his dismay and fright, he once more looked like that white being. Long white hair, pointed teeth and clear eyes.

He rubbed his eyes with his fists and blinked. His reflection has changed to its normal self. A growl escaped from his throat as he glared at the mirror, his bath long forgotten. Only the quiet opening of the door brought him back from his thoughts and he glanced over at who interrupted him. He smiled.

Ethiriel.

"Hello, my love." He greeted, striding over to her and closing the door again. She stepped around him with a nervous smile.

"Hello." She said meekly. Nendir furrowed his brow.

"What is wrong?" He asked with a frown and he moved towards her. The elleth chewed on her bottom lip.

"Norui told me about what happened today." She said, "About how angry you got. Is everything alright?"

The Crown Prince sighed and leaned up against the wall. He traced the in the tile with his foot with a worried frown marring his face.

"I do not know what came over me, Ethiriel. I do not know why I acted as I did. I certainly did not mean anything I might have said." He said softly, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"You threatened him with a knife, Nendir, and that scares me." Ethiriel breathed, "I am afraid that you might hurt him or Legolas or your sisters. Even me." The prince looked up at his wife his disbelieving eyes. He strode to her quietly and wrapped his protective arms around her body. She held onto him, gripping hard on his back. Nendir buried his face in her hair and lovingly kissed her neck. A tear escaped the elleth's eye and her body slowly began to rack with sobs.

"I would never hurt you, Ethiriel," He said, "I swear to you that I would never ever do that to you or anyone else."

"I know." She whispered between sobs. Nendir tenderly captured her lips with his and he kissed her lovingly and gently. Her hands moved to brush through his mahogany locks. Their tears mingled together as they trailed down their faces. After a moment, Ethiriel pulled away but he came back with more kisses.

"Nendir, that is enough." She said breathlessly but he gripped tighter, shaking his head.

"No, no, not yet." He mumbled against her as he pressed his lips on her harder. She pushed back against his chest yet he did not yield.

"Nendir, let me go!" She managed to gasp as he backed her up against the wall, blocking her escape. His lips ravished hers hungrily and viciously as his hands went to the laces on her gown. She gasped and struggled against him, causing him to growl. He pinned her arms above her head and she took this vulnerable moment to knee him in the groin.

He gasped, finally backing away and she leapt towards the door, glaring at him.

"You filthy animal!" She hissed, "And you just finished telling me you would never hurt me!" With that, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her and alerting the attention of her family.

Nendir fell to his knees, wincing in pain. His thoughts were jumbled and he couldn't think clearly. His eyes were hazed and he mumbled gibberish words. He took a sharp inhale of breath.

"Oh, what have I done?" He cried.

"I can answer that for you." Said a harsh voice. Nendir's head snapped up to see Norui standing above him, glaring daggers, "You have frightened your wife, that is what! She is currently crying her eyes out because of you!" The Crown Prince stared at him unblinkingly, "She thinks you have gone mad! And I, for one, am starting to believe that, too!"

"But Norui, I swear I didn't-"

"Be silent!" Norui cut him off with a growl, "I do not know what has gotten into you but you best cut it out and make up to Ethiriel!" With that, he left and slammed the door behind him.

The prince stared unseeingly at the tile. Water from the tub overflowed onto the floor and drenched his leggings but he was oblivious. He truly did feel like a mad man. Something had to be wrong with him. He would never attempt such a thing with her. They made a promise.

And now he almost blew it.

He was not sure if he should be angry with himself or not. But slowly thoughts began to form in his mind. His breathing quickened and his brow slowly knitted into a glare. His head snapped back up to the closed door and he growled.

"I will get you for this, Norui."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Norui sighed as he slept and he rolled over to his side. He found himself pressed up against something warm and he smiled, recognizing it as Glithiel. She slowly turned towards him and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and he fell back to sleep.

The Crown Prince had not yet come out of the bathroom and no one made a move to check on him. They all had heard about what had happened between him and Ethiriel and they were all greatly appalled. They were confused by it as well. Nendir was not one to do something like that. He had more honor and care.

The family had formed a protective circle around the distressed elleth. Her two sister-in-laws laid on either side of her, followed by Legolas, Thranduil and Ithilwen on one side and then Daeron, Norui and Glithiel on the other. Espenshade was perched on the headboard in a deep slumber. Ethiriel had cried herself to sleep.

The room was eerily silent. A small gust of wind found its way inside somehow, blowing the curtains away from the walls. Hidden in the shadows though stood a tall figure, glowing brightly in the dark.

He quickly strode over towards the bed without hesitation and immediately drew his dagger from its sheath. His thumb traced over the markings along the blade and he glared at the second eldest Prince of Mirkwood. He glanced at the lady he held in his arms with a malicious smile.

Daeron jolted suddenly and the other person dropped to the ground, rolling under the bed. The lord sat up quickly and gazed around with wide eyes. His navy blue orbs pierced the darkness, searching for the thing that disturbed him from his sleep. He had sensed something with evil intent hovering over him and his thoughts strayed to the worst possible thing. Upon seeing nothing, Daeron sighed nervously and laid back down to sleep.

After a few moments, the person slid out from under the bed slowly and peered up at the lord. His eyes were closed in sleep once more. He stood up fully and brushed his hair out of his eyes. But something flickered out of the corner of his eye.

Upon the headboard sat the Peregrine Falcon, puffed up and hissing softly.

"Silent, bird." He spat, raising his dagger. Espenshade screeched suddenly and Daeron jumped up again. The lord gasped as he took in the sight before him.

"Elinyro!" He exclaimed quietly, "How did you get in here!"

"And why should I tell you that?" He answered with a smirk. He leapt forward and thrust his dagger towards the lord. Daeron quickly rolled out of the way just as the blade dug itself in the mattress. The others awoke quickly and they all gasped. Thranduil shot up from his spot and stood protectively in front of his family.

"What do you want now, Elinyro, and how did you get here!" He growled. He quickly took a glance around for a weapon but the room seemed to be empty of such things as if it were childproof. Elinyro smirked and quickly pulled his dagger from the bed.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out." He replied, grinning evilly. Suddenly, he leapt up and crashed down onto the bed. The elleths screeched and struggled madly to get away. Elinyro made a grab for Glithiel but was met with a sharp kick to the face from Norui. He growled and lunged for the ellon but he was pulled back by Legolas who grabbed his hair.

Both Daeron and Thranduil lunged, knocking him clear off the bed and they crashed to the floor. Ithilwen ushered all of the elleths behind her and away as her two sons leapt to the ground with the other three males.

Elinyro growled and struggled to get free but the two had him pinned completely. Norui and Legolas came over to them, each carrying one of the fire pokers. They pointed them at his face, gritting their teeth and glaring.

"You are finished." Thranduil spat, "You have been caught. You will be placed in the dungeons and you will be tried tomorrow evening." Elinyro scoffed.

"I think not, my lord." He hissed.

Before anyone noticed, the elf knocked the king on the head with the butt of his dagger with a great force that left Thranduil in a daze. Having now only Daeron covering him, he spun, shoving the lord off roughly and kicked the legs out from underneath the princes. The two fell to the ground in a heap as Elinyro sprang up.

The elleths shrieked again as he leapt towards them with his dagger outstretched, grinning maliciously. Then something happened that no one expected.

Espenshade screeched as she hurtled towards the elf, talons outstretched. His eyes widened and she shot past him, digging her claws into his flesh. He cried in pain, holding his now bleeding arm. The falcon came at him again but he saw it coming and he ducked. She turned sharply before hitting the wall and she fell to the ground in a heap. Daeron gasped and rushed over to her, forgetting all that was around him. The only thing he saw was his falcon laying battered on the ground.

No one moved a muscle for some odd reason. Elinyro seemed to have stopped his attack and was staring intently in one spot. Thranduil made no move towards him as he checked on his two sons and the elleths watched him nervously. The fight seemed to have been put on hold.

Ethiriel watched the elf carefully and sadly as he watched her as well. Ithilwen noticed this and stood in front of her daughter-in-law but she simply stepped back to see him again. Elinyro no longer had the evil glint to his eye and he appeared to be a normal elf. His dagger hung loosely in his hand, dangling at his side.

To everyone's surprise and confusion, he spread his arms out to her. Ethiriel leapt over the bed and ran into his waiting embrace. He gripped onto her tightly, clenching his eyes tight, as he rocked her gently. She stroked his back as tears began to drip onto his snow white tunic.

Her family watched in shock and even Daeron had turned his attention to them, his mouth agape. Was this not the same elf who had just tried to ? Espenshade had sat up again, trying desperately to recover her senses.

"Oh, Ethiriel, I am sorry…" Elinyro whispered to her so only her ears could hear. Norui and Legolas watched with the most puzzled expressions as their thoughts strayed back to their brother, Nendir. What would he think of this? Elinyro kissed her nape gently, "I am sorry it had to be this way."

Thranduil gasped as he saw the grip the elf had on Ethiriel tighten and the dagger was held tighter in his hand. The elleth vaguely noticed this.

"Ethiriel," The evil tone in Elinyro's voice had returned as he glared maliciously at the elleth, "How foolish you are!"

"Ethiriel, move!" The king shouted, as did everyone in the room, but it was too late. The elf had already dug the blade deep into her back.

The elleth's eyes widened and she gasped, unable to form words. It felt as if all of the air was sucked from her body and she couldn't breathe. But the blade was pulled out roughly as the two princes attacked the elf brutally. Ethiriel fell to the floor, gasping desperately for breath.

Elinyro screamed in rage and immediately began punching and kicking the young ellons. They cried out in pain but continued fighting for their sister. Daeron leapt forward, followed by Espenshade and knelt beside Ethiriel. Without a word, a bright light formed from the falcon's mouth and entered the elleth's gaping wound. The wound was deep and most likely but the falcon put all of her strength into healing.

Legolas hopped onto Elinyro's back and bit his shoulder angrily. The elf growled in pain and gritted his teeth, then backed up as hard as he could into the wall. The young prince gasped and slipped to the floor but not after knocking his temple on the corner of a desk, leaving a little bit of trickling out of the side of his head. Elinyro snorted but was soon kicked in the groin by Norui. He growled yet again and returned it with a kick to the stomach. The prince made an 'oof' sound and clenched his arms around his stomach. Elinyro smirked and spun on his foot, knocking Norui in the jaw. He fell to the ground and the elf raised his arm to thrust his dagger down upon him but something stopped him.

He glared over his shoulder to see Glithiel holding onto his arm, glaring hard but beneath her eyes he could see fear and worry. He smirked.

"You are not very bright, my young she-elf." He sneered and promptly threw her back onto the floor. He pounced towards her but Norui grabbed him around the waist, pulling him back. Elinyro screamed in frustration and grabbed the prince's head, thrusting it back against the wall. Norui's head swam as he lost control of his senses. The dagger was held above his heart and he finally got a glimpse of it.

The white hilt was carved expertly into the shape of a winged dragon with a red stone set on either side for the eyes. Amidst all that was happening, he was able to recognize it. His eyes widened. It was Nendir's.

Norui yelled as he felt the tip of the dagger begin to embed itself in his chest. It dug deeper and deeper until he felt faint but it was pulled out suddenly, followed by an angered hiss. He weakly opened his eyes to see Elinyro backing away and sheathing the dagger.

"Rac en Anor!" (Curse the Sun!) He spat. Suddenly, a torrent of wind gusted through the room, followed by a bright flash. When the light subsided, he was gone.

The whole family seemed to snap into action. The elleths, excluding Glithiel who was knocked out on the floor, rushed over to Ethiriel. Espenshade was still working diligently on healing her wounds and she appeared a little better but they could not get their hopes up. Thranduil and Daeron rushed over to the two princes and elleth.

Legolas, having regained consciousness, crawled weakly over to his brother. was spilling out of his chest, staining his tunic, and the younger ellon couldn't help but let a few tears spring out the corners of his eyes. He stroked the stray hairs out of his pale face and smiled slightly at him.

"You will be fine, my brother." He said quietly and Norui managed to a smile.

"Check on Glithiel." He said, motioning towards the limp elleth. Legolas nodded hesitantly and crawled quickly over to her. He bent down over her and placed a hand gently on her forehead. Her eyes sprang open suddenly and she glanced around worriedly.

"Norui!" She cried and sprang up, knocking Legolas to his bottom, then dashed over to her beloved where she kissed him passionately yet in relief. The golden haired prince shook his head in disgust, then went to his sister-in-law's side.

Espenshade was growing weak and Daeron could sense this but the falcon would not stop filling the elleth with her magic. Legolas's eyes widened as he saw this, noticing it for the first time.

"Naneth, what is she doing?" He asked curiously yet worriedly. The Queen looked over at him with tears in her eyes.

"I will tell you later, my son." She whispered and continued to squeeze the hand of Ethiriel. The prince glanced at his sisters who were sitting next to their mother, crying silently. Thranduil was holding Ithilwen to him as he struggled to keep his emotions in check as well.

"Legolas, how is Norui?" The king asked without taking his eyes off of Ethiriel.

"He is in need of healers." The prince answered.

"Go see to that." Thranduil replied. Legolas needed no further telling. He glided over to his brother and bent down to pick him up. Glithiel stood up with them.

"Where are you going?" She asked worriedly and he smiled sadly at her.

"I am taking him to the healers. You may come if you wish." He replied and the elleth nodded vigorously.

"You don't have to carry me, Legolas." Norui said weakly though laughingly. The younger prince only smiled.

"I am going to carry you whether you like it or not." He said and the three of them left the room in a hurry.

The bleeding had stopped but the wound was still tender. Espenshade's magic had been able to heal any internal injuries she might have acquired but there was no guarantee. The blade went deep into her back and then was pulled out roughly, adding more damage.

Suddenly, the beam from the falcon's mouth vanished and she collapsed to the floor, completely exhausted. Daeron gasped and scooped her up in his arms, stroking her head tenderly. Thranduil gritted his teeth and glared at the bird.

"She is not done yet." He said bitterly and reached for the falcon but the Queen slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"Yes, she is." Ithilwen retorted, "We can now leave her in the hands of the healers." She glanced to her daughters, "Can you manage to bring her there?"

"Of course, Naneth." Melyanna replied, wiping the tears away with her sleeve.

"Anything we can do to help, we will." Lothron added. The two princesses carefully lifted Ethiriel up, putting her arms around their shoulders, and they carefully yet swiftly made their way to the Healing Wing.

Thranduil growled as he watched Daeron stroke Espenshade lovingly, whispering soft words to her. His temper had soared. With Nendir making advances on Ethiriel, Elinyro appearing and escaping again, Ethiriel hanging on by a thread and his second eldest son in the Healing Wing, he was not a very happy elf. Not very happy at all.

"You care more for that blasted bird then you do your own princess." He spat. Daeron flinched and looked up at him slowly, his eyes glinting with malice.

"I have you know, my lord, that Espenshade is not a mere bird. She is, in fact, a-" He was cut off when a hand was slapped over his mouth. He glared at the hand and turned to face the one who it belonged to.

"Lord Daeron, do you not remember our agreement?" Ithilwen asked softly yet tensely. The lord looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"Forgive me, my lady." He said. Thranduil eyes the two carefully and intensely. Ever since he met him, the Elvenking had not been particularly fond of the…well, whatever he was. Daeron opened his mouth to speak again but quickly closed it, his eyes widening, "Where is Nendir?" He asked worriedly.

Thranduil and Ithilwen exchanged worried glances and dashed off to the bathing chambers. He had not yet come out since that night. The king swung the door open only to have water wash over his feet. They all gasped.

Nendir lay in a lake of , unconscious.

Ithilwen immediately ran in and scooped up her son, cradling his head against her bosom. Tears immediately began to stream down her cheeks and her shoulders racked with sobs; she thought the worst. Thranduil slowly came into the room and knelt beside her. All negative thoughts towards his son diminished as he looked into his glazed eyes.

Daeron knelt down and dipped his fingers in the liquid. He furrowed his brow.

"My lord, my lady, I think Prince Nendir is alright." He said. The two looked at him with unbelieving eyes.

"Do you not see what he lays in, you fool!" Thranduil exclaimed.

"This cannot be , if that is what you think. Look at it. It's not thick enough to be . It appears only to be water dyed red." He replied. Carefully, the Elvenking scooped his hand in the 'blood' and raised it to his nose. He sniffed it curiously and furrowed his brow.

"It is only water." He said. Ithilwen smiled and sighed in relief, "But what is going on?"

"I wish I knew, my lord."

"Well, I do not want to take any chances." The Queen said, "I still wish to take him to the healers just to be safe." Daeron opened his mouth to object but quickly shut it when he noticed the warning glare the elleth was sending him. He smiled weakly.

"I will get Espenshade and then we can head down there." He said and dashed off, muttering things about having to get new tile put in.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

After putting up much of a fight, Norui was finally laying in a hospital bed. A healer had taken care of him and he was restricted to bed rest for a week. A bandage had been wrapped around his chest and he was currently having a pity party.

"Norui, suck it up." Legolas said, grinning, as he sat a tray with a biscuit and fruits on the nightstand next to his brother's bed. Norui scoffed.

"Be quiet, Legolas." He replied with a pout, "How is Ethiriel?"

"She is better." He replied as his face lit up, "I have heard that she will be released before you!" The older prince's jaw dropped.

"What!" He exclaimed. The golden haired ellon simply grinned and walked out of the room, "Legolas, come back here!" Norui shouted but he was already gone.

Norui growled and slammed his fist on the nightstand. Of course, this caused the tray laded with food to flip off the table and into the air, landing plop on the prince's head with a clang.

"Ow!" He moaned and promptly flung the tray across the room, mumbling something about it being cursed by his younger brother.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Ethiriel slept peacefully in her bed with a frown on her lips. Her dream was of Elinyro and what she saw in him.

When she gazed into his eyes, she saw the one ellon that she loved. Nendir. Those eyes belonged to him and, despite the color difference, she was positive. His eyes begged for forgiveness from her for what he had done.

But at the same time, it was not Nendir. The Crown Prince would never do that to her or to anyone. But he did.

Silent tears began to stream down her face when she saw him stabbing her in the back. How she felt, what she was thinking, all came back to her. Her body shook from the crying as the thought entered her mind that he didn't love her anymore.

She was shaken awake by Ithilwen, staring down at her with worried eyes.

"Ethiriel, sweetie? Are you alright?" She asked softly as she stroked the tears from her cheeks.

"Yes, I think so." The elleth replied though it hurt to do so. The Queen smiled sympathetically at her and kissed her forehead, "Where is Nendir?"

"He is in another room." Ithilwen replied, surprised that she would even ask about him.

"Is he awake?" The Queen nodded, "May I see him?"

"If you feel up to it, dear." She replied with a smile. Ethiriel nodded and pushed the blankets off of her. She gasped when a sharp pain coursed through her body. Ithilwen moved to lay her back down but she shook her head.

"I can manage. Just help me walk."

Ever so slowly, the Queen guided the injured elleth down the bright hallways of the Healing Wing. They stopped at a door in the far corner with names engraved on it. She smiled.

The names of her three brothers-in-law were scratched into the center. Notches were made under each name and she remembered that the three had told her they were there to keep record how many times they were stuck inside for healing purposes. Fifteen notches were under Nendir's, twenty one were under Norui's and a whopping thirty seven were under Legolas's.

Ithilwen gently pushed the door open to reveal a large, white room with a bed in the far corner. Cabinets lined the walls and even a bathing chamber was included. Ethiriel took a few tiring steps inside, followed by the Queen, and closed the door.

The elf that lay in bed had his back towards the two elleths. Ethiriel gulped and went over to him.

"Nendir?" She asked nervously. Without a word, the prince slowly turned to face her. His eyes were shot from crying and they mirrored sorrow and regret. His face appeared chapped from where the tears had run and he was a ly pale. He glanced at his wife.

"Oh, Melleth-nín, I am so sorry…" He breathed. Ethiriel's breath caught in her throat. That was the exact same thing Elinyro had said to her when he embraced her. All doubts left her mind now. Nendir had indeed tried to her.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she backed away.

"How could you do that, Nendir?" She asked quietly.

"Please forgive me, Ethiriel, I do not know what came over me." The elleth only backed further away. Ithilwen watched this exchange anxiously, kneading her hands on her gown.

"Forgive you? You expect me to forgive you?" She breathed as she hit the door. Nendir watched her with confusion. He never imagined he would get that reaction.

"Ethiriel, please, I wish it were not this way but…"

"How can I forgive you when you tried to me!" She shrieked. Ithilwen furrowed her brow, as did the prince.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he sat up on his elbows, "I would never do that to you."

"That is what you said right before you tried to force me into something we agreed not to do, Nendir! Why should I believe you now?"

Nendir's faced truly etched confusion. What in Arda was she talking about?

"Do not play dumb with me! You know what you did!" The elleth spat. The Queen took a step towards her.

"Dear, please, he didn't-"

"And now you lie to me! You think I am stupid!" Ethiriel suddenly dropped to the floor, holding her arms around herself, "You are breaking my heart, Nendir." She breathed, "I thought you loved me."

Nendir shoved the blankets off himself and strode quickly to his wife. He knelt down before her, taking her head in his hands. She met his gaze with puffy eyes.

"I swear by my life, Ethiriel, that I never tried to you. No matter what might have happened before this, I love you and I always will. You are my life, Ethiriel, and I could not live without you." He said softly, brushing away her tears with his thumb. Her face remained expressionless as she stared at his handsome face. A small smile crept up on his face, "I love you so very much."

Before anything could be said or done, Ethiriel raised her hand and slapped him hard against the cheek, sending him onto the floor. His ears rang in his head, the slap was so hard. Ithilwen gasped and stepped in between the two.

"I think that is quite enough!" She exclaimed.

But Ethiriel heard nothing of it. Nothing buck emptiness was in front of her eyes. Her world was crashing down around her and, slowly but surely, her heart was breaking in two. She could barely make out the Queen picking her up and leading her back to her healing room.

**XXXXXXX**

**Wow, that was a long one I hope. Hehe. Fifteen pages! I think that is pretty good! And wow again, this was a pretty intense chapter, I think. Hehe, I like angst. Muahaha. Anywho! **

**Swasti- Hehe, lol. No, that is okay! Questions are good! I like to know what my readers think. Hehe. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Vanaloth- Aw, no, I would never kill Legolas! He is too cuddly! (Besides, he needs to be there for the War of the Ring and he has to sail to Valinor with Gimli… But after that, he is aaaall mine >:D ) Yup, this be a prequel! You can go to my bio and check out the order of my stories and the ones that are coming up in the future! Yay! YES! Creepy is what I am aiming for! Muahaha! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Okay, you all. My beta and I have made another account and we posted a story called "Twisted Fates". It is about a few teenage s who get together with some guys they met on the internet. The guys start to go through some changes and memories come back to them and they realize that they were characters from LOTR in the past life. Please go check it out! Our name is HyperCheese. Thanks!**

**That be about it! See you next Saturday!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Manwathiel**


	10. Meeting Nimedhel

**I'm baaack! Hehe, hope you all had a good week. Here is a new chapter for you!**

**XXXXXX**

Chapter 10- Meeting Nimedhel

Lothron walked into the Healing Wing at a quickened pace though still trying to keep her regality. Without knocking, she burst into one of the larger rooms and found Norui sitting up in bed, carefully sipping some water that had been given to him by one of the healers. The tray that Legolas brought in was still lying on the floor and even a small bit of the cheese was stuck in the prince's hair. He glanced over at her with a small grin and the elleth chuckled.

"I am glad to see that you are recovering." She said, striding over to his side. He nodded and placed the cup on the night stand.

"I do not see why I was put in this room, anyway. It was but a flesh wound." Norui said, scoffing, "I should be let out soon."

"Well, in that case, I think that I should keep you here longer then necessary. It has been very peaceful." Lothron replied, smirking, "Remember, I am one of the head healers and if I feel that it is necessary, I will." He only offered her a scowl.

"How is Glithiel?" He asked, trying to cut the tension.

"She is faring well. She is to be let out shortly." The princess replied, smiling.

Both of the elves perked up when they heard someone coming down the halls, making much noise even for an elf. Lothron's face lit up and Norui looked like he was in full bliss. After a moment, the door swung open to reveal a very excited looking Glithiel. The prince grinned at her, motioning for her to come. She returned the grin and ran towards him, leaping onto the bed. The prince captured her lips with his own and Lothron took this as the time to leave them be. She quietly left the chamber, closing the door behind her, and began the trip to her oldest brother's room.

She knocked quietly on the door, pressing her ear to the wood.

"Nendir?" She called but did not get a response. She knocked again but there was nothing. Furrowing her brow, she slowly opened the door just enough to stick her head in and she gasped at the sight. Nendir lay sprawled on the ground, his body convulsing in sobs, "Nendir!" She cried out in worry and immediately knelt down to him.

She pulled him up into a sitting position and he leaned heavily on her shoulder, hiding his face from her. She felt her thin clothing quickly became damp form his tears and she held him tightly to herself as if he was her own child.

"Nendir, what is the matter? Why do you cry?" She asked. He gripped onto her gown as he tried to ease his tears away.

"I-It is Ethiriel!" He breathed, "S-She thinks that it was _I _who tried to murder her!" Just as he finished his words, he let out a cry in anguish and buried his face once more. Lothron looked at her weeping brotherly sorrowfully. So much had been happening and it seemed Nendir was facing most of the trouble.

"Hush, my brother, all will be well. If you wish, I shall talk to her for you and try to sort out this misunderstanding." She said softly, stroking his mahogany hair, "Why would she think that it was you and not Elinyro when he was right in front of her? He does not even look like you."

"I know not, Lothron. But would you please talk to her? I would myself but I do not feel emotionally ready to face anyone." Nendir replied, choking back tears. The elleth nodded quickly and held him tighter against him.

"I will do anything for you." She replied, "Let us get you back into bed. That would be quite odd for one of the healers or maids to find their future king lying on the floor, crying." She chuckled softly and he nodded.

Nendir pushed himself from his sister's shoulder and stood up shakily. He offered the princess a weak smile before hobbling back over to his bed. He lay down on his back and Lothron pulled the soft blankets over him and leaned down to kiss his cheek. He wrinkled his nose and she grinned at him.

"Sleep, Nendir, all will be well." She told him and he nodded. Lothron smiled at him and he returned it, then she strode out of the room.

Once the door had clicked behind her, she sighed and put her arms around herself in confusion and worry. Nendir and Ethiriel loved each other deeply; that was well known. So why would something like that enter the lady's mind? Even though the prince had broken their promise, Lothron knew that he would never try to kill her. She sighed once more and began her way down the halls.

Along the way, she passed her sister, Melyanna. They exchanged glances and smiled but the younger princess frowned and came to a stop. Lothron eyed her before walking back to her.

"Lothron, what is the matter? You seem distressed." She said.

"Oh, it is nothing." The elleth replied. Melyanna gave her a skeptic look but the older elf gave her a reassuring smile, "Honestly, I am fine. Would you please check on Norui? I left him and Glithiel alone in there and I fear that it was a mistake to do that." She asked with a cheeky grin. The younger princess giggled and nodded.

"Of course." She replied and continued down the hallway to her brother's room.

Lothron watched her leave until she disappeared around the corner. Her face instantly dimmed and was marred with a frown. She took a few steps backwards, then spun around and made her way to her sister-in-law's healing room.

Not bothering to knock first, Lothron barged into the room but froze in her tracks when she saw the sight before her. Ethiriel lay in Legolas's arms, weeping silently, and the ellon held her close as he soothingly stroked through her silky hair with his fingers. Espenshade was perched on the headboard, watching the two elves sadly. The princess rushed to their side and sat down upon the bed.

"Ethiriel, please stop crying. Everything is all right." She said softly, moving to sit next to her brother. Legolas shot her a worried frown and then leaned down to kiss Ethiriel's forehead.

"How can you say that everything is alright?" The elleth asked, still clinging to the young prince, "My own husband wants to kill me!" She exclaimed. Legolas and Lothron exchanged glances before the elleth took Ethiriel in her arms.

"I promise you, Ethiriel, that it was not Nendir who did that to you. It was that Elinyro. Your husband was in the bathing chamber during the whole thing." She explained carefully.

"Then why didn't he come to help us? Surely enough noise was made to bring him out!" Ethiriel retorted. Lothron sighed.

"Because when we found him he was unconscious." Immediately, Ethiriel's sobbing stopped and she took in this information in confusion.

"What happened to him? Is he alright?" She asked hurriedly and the two siblings smiled. Despite what had happened, she still did worry about him.

"Yes, he is alright but he is not currently in a talking mood, I do not think. We are still not sure of what happened to him." Lothron said, "Naneth, Ada and Lord Daeron found him in a pool of red water." The elleth looked up at the princess.

"Red water? How did that happen? Is he wounded?"

"Nay, he is fine but still in the healers' care." Ethiriel nodded at this and pulled away from Lothron's arms. She glanced at Legolas who smiled at her. Espenshade leapt onto the prince's shoulder with a soft cackle and nibbled on his ear. Ethiriel chuckled.

"She seems to have taken a liking to you, Legolas." She said, reaching up to stroke her feathers. The falcon cooed in response, closing her eyes and stretching. The three elves chuckled quietly.

"Would you like to talk to Nendir?" Lothron asked a few moments later. Ethiriel frowned and looked down to her hands.

"I do not know. What would I say to him?"

"You do not have to if you do not want to. I just want you to understand that he would never hurt you like that. He loves you so much and is heartbroken that you would think of him that way." The princess replied. Ethiriel nodded.

"If he is up to it, then yes. I would like to speak to him." She said. Lothron nodded and looked to Legolas.

"Would you fetch him, Legolas?" She asked and he nodded.

"Of course." He replied and, stroking Espenshade's head again, he stood from the bed and left to find Nendir. Ethiriel looked up at the other elleth with a smile and then took Legolas's place on the bed. They remained silent for a few moments.

"Are you hungry?" Lothron asked.

"Yes, somewhat."

"Would you like me to get you something?" At Ethiriel's nod, Lothron smiled and stood to retrieve some food.

Ethiriel sat in silence for a long moment. Her mind was racked with thoughts about the past night. She tried to come to terms with the fact that it wasn't Nendir who tried to kill her. Her heart believed Nendir and Lothron but her mind told her otherwise.

The door creaked open slowly and the elleth looked over nervously. The head of a mahogany haired ellon popped in, wearing a worried frown. Ethiriel managed a weak smile and he did the same, coming in the room fully and closing the door behind him. Nendir's gaze shifted to the ground as he shuffled his feet anxiously and the elleth played with the bed spread in anticipation. Finally, the prince mustered the courage to speak.

"How are you feeling, Ethiriel?" He asked quietly, still watching the floor.

"Good." She said, "You?"

"Alright." He replied. Silence reigned once more. Nendir vaguely heard his youngest brother, Legolas, whispering to him from outside the door.

"Say something!" The young prince hissed. Nendir cleared his throat and quickly kicked the door, silencing his brother. A quiet cackle reached his ears and he rolled his eyes.

"What is wrong?" Ethiriel asked. Nendir shook his head.

"Legolas is out there trying to make a fool of himself." He replied, gaining a small chuckle from the elleth. The golden haired prince whispered something else through the door and Nendir rolled his eyes, "One moment, Ethiriel." He said and went back out into the hall.

The elleth gasped and suppressed a chuckle when she heard a bang and a muffled 'oof'. A moment later, she heard quick footsteps going down the hallway and then Nendir entered once more. She gave him a questioning look, quirking one eye brow, and he grinned mischievously. Ethiriel giggled at him but then fell silent again.

"Would you like to sit down?" She asked quietly. He gave her a shy nod and then took a few tentative steps towards the bed. She moved up to the headboard and he sat down at the foot. Neither elf spoke to one another of made eye contact. Tension was thick in the air and it was starting to choke Nendir.

"Why did you do that to me?" The elleth asked, finally looking up to face her husband, "Have I done something to make you angry?" Nendir's breath caught in his throat.

'_She still doesn't believe me.'_ He thought.

"I swear to you, Ethiriel, that I did not try to kill you. According to the healers and everyone else, I was unconscious during the whole thing." He replied, "You are my life and killing you would bring me my death."

"But it was you! I know it was!" She replied, moving towards him, "I know what I saw." The Crown Prince sighed heavily and carefully took the elleth's hands in his and gently played with them.

"What makes you think that it was I?" Ethiriel came forward and held his head in her hands. Nendir watched her quizzically as she stared deeply into her eyes. Suddenly, she gasped and pulled away from him, "What is it, melleth-nin?"

"It was your eyes that told me it was you who stabbed me but now that I look at them closer, I realize that you have kindness and love within. Elinyro only copied the color of yours but deep inside, he was filled with malice and hate." Hope fluttered into the prince's heart and he smiled widely.

"So you believe me?" He asked. Ethiriel smiled back and nodded once.

"Yes, I do, my lord." She replied.

Nendir couldn't help but let a cry of joy. The elleth laughed as he wrapped his arms tightly around her in a loving and excited embrace. She quickly hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder.

"But I _do_ expect an explanation of what happened in the bathing chamber." She added, whispering in his ear. Nendir stopped laughing abruptly and pulled away from her, giving her a regretful frown.

"I honestly do not know why I behaved as I did. My temper got to me, I think, and I couldn't control myself. While I was…doing it…my mind reminded me of the agreement we made bu eemed as if I couldn't do anything about it." The Crown Prince said, staring down at the sheets. They sat in uncomfortable silence once more but not nearly as bad as it was before. The main conflict was resolved and now it was only time before it would be forgotten.

"As long as you know what you did, Nendir." Ethiriel warned, "I forgive you. Just do not ever do it again." The handsome face of the Crown Prince lit up and he nodded eagerly.

"I understand!" He said excitedly. He leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips but stopped in mid-action, looking up to her eyes, "May I still kiss you?" He asked. A faint smile crossed the elleth's lips but she quickly replaced it with a glare, then turned away from her husband.

Nendir felt his heart drop at her action and his breath caught in his throat. He hesitantly reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand if you don't want-" His eyes widened when Ethiriel suddenly spun around and captured his lips in a mind-blowing kiss. She pushed him over, her on top and it took a moment before the Crown Prince realized what was happening. He grinned and returned her kiss with just as much enthusiasm.

After a few moments, both elves broke away unwillingly and stared into each other's eyes. Nendir noticed that her lips were swollen and her flesh was heated into a blush while the elleth giggled when she saw that his eyes were glassy and dilated and he breathed in sharp pants. The Crown Prince smiled at her and gently stroked back a stray piece of her hair.

"I love you." He said softly, still smiling.

"I love you, too." She replied, then gave him one last kiss on the lips. Pulling back, she sighed happily and glanced to the door when there was a soft rapping, "That must be Lothron with the food." She said, letting her husband sit up again.

Slowly, the door opened and a head popped in but it was not Lothron. Ethiriel gasped and hid herself behind Nendir.

"Elinyro!" She gasped, clenching onto the Crown Prince in fear. Immediately, Nendir's eyes narrowed and he stood up from the bed. Elinyro watched him with curiosity, stepping inside the door, holding a tray with a bowl of fruits and a small loaf of bread.

"What do you want, Elinyro?" Nendir hissed. The other elf simply took a glance at him and the elleth then strode over quietly to set down the tray.

He was dressed in his usual garb; white tunic and white leggings with a silvery cloak. His silver hair billowed out behind him gracefully. Even the dagger with the winged creature was at his side. His eyes glittered curiously at the couple as if wondering who they were and wondering why they called him by such a name.

"Why do you not speak, murderer?" The Crown Prince spat. The silver elf simply blinked. Ethiriel tugged at Nendir's tunic suddenly.

"Nendir, is that really Elinyro?" She whispered.

"I am assuming he is." He replied, "Why? Is he not?"

"I am not sure." The elleth answered, "Look at him. He moves like a living, breathing elf but if you look into his eyes, he seems just like an empty shell. This could not possibly be Elinyro."

"Who else could it be? You saw him and I am sure you would remember what he would look like."

"Do you remember that day we saw that strange silver elf on the balcony?" She asked. Realization dawned on Nendir and his face instantly softened though not out of joy. Only relief that the elf had not come to harm his love again.

"Perhaps this is that elf." The two glanced back over at the silver elf who was now smiling at them. He stepped forward a little and bowed his head to the couple. Ethiriel smiled as well but Nendir only watched him with suspicion.

"May we help you, my lord?" The elleth asked gently, "We still do not know your name."

A frown marred his pale face once more and he looked down to his feet. His fingers fidgeted with the embroidery on his tunic and a small blush rose up to his cheeks.

"Nimedhel." He responded in a surprisingly higher pitched voice then they expected. Nendir nearly jumped at his voice and Ethiriel chuckled.

"White Elf. That is a suiting name." She said, earning her yet another blush from the elf. Nendir scoffed and took a step in front of her protectively.

"What do you want?" He asked hotly. Ethiriel gave him a small glare yet it went unnoticed. Nimedhel didn't respond, "Answer me!"

"Nendir!" She hissed, "Be nice." This earned her a smile from the white elf, "Now, Nimedhel, would you be as kind as to explain what you need from us?"

Nimedhel's face lit up into a cheerful smile and he took up the food-laden tray. Stepping past the perturbed Crown Prince, he held it out for the elleth.

"Food!" He exclaimed as if he knew not how to speak correctly. The elleth laughed and took the tray, resting it on her lap.

"Thank you very much, Lord Nimedhel. That is most appreciated." Nendir snorted and sat down next to his wife, arms crossed. Ethiriel smiled at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and then motioned for the other elf to sit beside her.

He frowned instantly and took a step back nervously. The elleth frowned and patted the bed.

"Come, you can sit next to us and we can share the food." She urged. After a brief moment of hesitation, he came forward again but did not sit down. Instead, he took the tray from her and began clearing the food off, "What are you doing?" She asked and Nendir growled in frustration.

"Not the sharpest, is he?" He muttered, resting his chin in his hand. Ethiriel nudged her elbow into his side.

"Why are you doing that?" The elleth asked again and Nimedhel stole a glance at her. Finally, he sighed and removed the last bit of food.

"Please forgive me, my lord and lady, but I must show you something." The elves jumped in surprise at the completeness of his sentences. Nendir and Ethiriel exchanged puzzled glances, then turned back to Nimedhel.

"Alright. Go ahead." The elleth said. He nodded once and then flipped the tray so that the couple could look a surface. It shined silver, much like the elf's hair, and reflected the sun's bright rays, "What is it?"

"Look." He replied, motioning towards the platter. The two elves stared into the tray and a few lines of words began to form out of white mist. Nendir's eyes widened and he started fumbling with something in his pocket. Ethiriel turned to look at him quizzically.

"Read it to me!" He said hurriedly and then leaned over to the night stand to grab to ink and quill. He pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and rested it on his knee, "What does it say?"

Once the words became clearer, Ethiriel began to read carefully.

"Rivers and trees are strewn across your pleasant lands though. Indeed the red bird will call. Never defy your father for the love he holds can never. Cease until the day the red bird calls." She read, furrowing her brow, "Who ever thought this up needs some instruction in grammar." She thought out loud.

"Got it!" Nendir exclaimed, sitting the jar of ink on the table again. There was a sharp gasp from Nimedhel and he dropped the tray in shock.

"You…You copied it?" He breathed, slowly backing away. The Crown Prince paid no attention to the flustered elf.

"What is it, Nimedhel?" Ethiriel asked, standing up.

"You must destroy it!" Nimedhel exclaimed, "Destroy it now!" Nendir finally turned to face the silver elf, furrowing his brow.

"I need to figure out what this means unless you would like to tell me right now." He spat, coming up to stand beside the elleth.

"No, you must not do that again!"

There was a knock at the door and Nimedhel spun around, the hairs on the back of his neck sticking up. The two elves behind him gasped when he snapped his head back to them. His eyes had started to glow a menacing red and his jagged teeth were clenched together.

"Get rid of it!" He hissed once more and then rushed for the window, jumping clean through it. Ethiriel gasped in horror and they both ran to look out the window but there was nothing there.

The door was kicked open to reveal a very annoyed looking Daeron, holding a gold tray in his hands.

"It is about time you let me in." He growled, striding over to the nightstand, not taking notice of the elves staring out the window. But he stopped in his tracks when he noticed the food already there, "Who brought you food already?" He asked, bitterness gone. He looked over at the elves, "Are you alright?"

Daeron placed the tray on the bed carefully and walked over to them.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, leaning over the window sill but he saw nothing. Nendir pointed out into the distance, not even looking at the lord. Daeron squinted his eyes and strained to see what the ellon and elleth saw.

Standing out in the small pond in the palace grounds was a tall, silver being, hovering above the water. The lord blinked.

"How is-" He cut himself off for the being had disappeared.

**Eh, well, there you go. Not very exciting or anything but oh well. I hope you still liked it. I didn't do a very good job managing my time this week, hehe. I just finished this today. Bad me. Muahaha. **

**Enelya Linde- gasp You think Legolas should have died! What is wrong with you, woman! Lol. I am glad you liked it. Hehe. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Bye the way, I like you nick! Very elvish!**

**Swasti- Hmm, well actually, he is…wait, nope. I can't tell you. Hehe, I can't ruin the fun now can I? You'll just have to see. I hope you liked this one and I apologize if some of it is cheesy. This definitely is not my best chapter so far. My plot bunnies escaped me this week. Curse those things! Hehe, well, thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep trying to think of what is going to happen to him! ;)**

**Well, that is abou ! ee you all next Saturday with HOPEFULLY a better chapter! Bye!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Manwathiel**


	11. Falling of a Lord

**You know, I really need to learn to manage my time better. This chapter is going to be skipping around a lot so I hope you can still understand it. **

**XXX**

Chapter 11- Falling of a Lord

Nendir and Ethiriel walked hand in hand down the corridor, both lost in their own thoughts. The face of Nimedhel haunted the elleth's mind constantly; how innocent and playful he seemed then suddenly turned horrible. The prince read through the messages over and over but still did not come to any conclusion about it. Ethiriel sighed for some unknown reason and her husband leaned over slowly and planted a light kiss on her cheek. She smiled softly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe I should talk to Lord Elrond." Nendir thought aloud. The elleth furrowed her brow and looked up at him.

"For what?" She asked.

"About this message." He replied.

"The Lord Elrond is, in fact, visiting and should be here later today." Said a cold voice behind the couple. Not even looking back, Nendir frowned. He knew who it was without even bothering to check.

"Thank you, Norui." The Crown Prince said monotonously, then continued to walk. Ethiriel looked back at the younger elf and smiled softly.

"Will you walk with us?" She asked, forcing Nendir to stop. Norui frowned and shifted on his feet hesitantly.

"I suppose." He said quietly and went into step with the two elves. Ethiriel could feel the tension radiating between the two elven brothers and it made her uncomfortable. She glanced back and forth between the two anxiously, hoping they would have the courage to speak to one another.

A few moments passed and, still, they did not speak. The elleth cleared her throat loudly but they did not notice. Finally, she sighed in agitation.

"Are you two going to speak to each other?" She asked, coming to a halt. Both ellons stopped and turned to look at one another, then they glanced to her. Norui snorted in a very un-elflike way and Nendir frowned deeply, "Have you two noticed that everything is fine? Norui, Nendir and I are fine now. We have discussed what has happened and we have gotten over it. You must understand that."

"Just because it has been forgiven does not mean that it has been forgotten." The young ellon scoffed, crossing his arms.

"I did not know what I was doing, Norui. I lost control of my emotions." The Crown Prince assured the ellon, taking a step towards him. Norui only scoffed.

"She is your _wife_, Nendir. You should have known what you were doing." He growled.

"Norui, he didn't have control over himself! You must understand this!" Ethiriel shouted desperately, "Please, forgive him."

The young prince crossed his arms and looked between the two elves. Both had a look of anxiety on their pale faces. For a brief moment, Norui felt regret wash over his body and he wanted to forgive his brother. But he was too proud to admit it. Instead, he just snorted and stormed off down the hallway.

Ethiriel felt a lone tear slip down her cheek and she could feel the anxiety radiating from Nendir. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why is he acting this way?" She whispered.

"I do not know." Nendir replied, "I hope the others are not like him, though."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Heavy rain drops pelted against the glass windows, obscuring the view of the palace courtyard to even the elves. Lightning and thunder cracked in the heavens, sending all of the elflings into the protecting embraces of the parents and causing couples to group with one another to seek out warmth and comfort. It had been dreary all day.

Daeron strode cautiously down the corridor, his navy blue eyes constantly flicking side to side. His sharp ears picked up the slightest sound, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end.

Finally, he came to the stairway that led to his chambers. He went in and closed the door behind him with a sigh, then headed up the stairs. He went inside to find it empty and he strode over to the roaring fireplace.

"Espenshade?" He called, rearranging the logs so that they were able to burn once again, "There is a storm raging out there. How about a flight?"

From within the closed canopy of the bed, flew the Peregrine Falcon with a soft chirp. She landed on his outstretched arm and sighed heavily. Daeron smiled sadly, noticing that even the falcon had taken on a melancholy demeanor.

"Would you like that, my girl?" He asked, already walking towards the door. Espenshade cackled in her throat and he laughed quietly, striding down the steps and down the hallway.

Though, they were unaware of the silvery eyes watching their every movement with utmost hatred and malice.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Elinyro grumbled as he drew his light yet warm cloak around his body with one hand, trying to hide from the rain. His white hair clung to his pale face and it would have been a comical sight if not for the dragon dagger her held between his teeth. The elf gripped tightly onto the thick vines that grew down from the palace walls, gradually pulling himself closer to the top of a tall tower. Once he reached the top, he peeked over the edge and spotted two elves, one blonde and one chocolate, sitting side by side and sharing a flask of warm wine. Elinyro smirked and, before they knew what happened, the two elves lay on the floor with blood seeping out of their necks.

The elf pulled himself over the edge of the wall and landed with a soft thud. He glanced around once more and then brushed a few locks of hair from his face and picked up the knife that had skidded across the floor. Shaking his cloak from his shoulders, he sighed and gazed out into the sea of trees.

"Those elves could have at least put up a ladder." He mused, "Not even a door to get in here! I cannot believe they climb up that cursed vine every time." Elinyro turned his gaze from the trees and up into the sky, enjoying the feeling of the rain pelting against his skin. The slightest hint of a smile graced his full lips and he shivered, "I love the rain." He thought out loud, "Now, where is that Daeron?" Like an eagle hunting for its prey, his silver eyes expertly pierced the curtain of falling water and stared into the distance.

Sure enough, there was a screech followed by a golden Peregrine Falcon. Elinyro smirked.

"And he must be close by."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Legolas knocked quietly on the door to Lord Daeron's chambers. When no one answered, he began to grow panicked. He was supposed to be at the meeting with his brothers and ada but had skipped it in hopes Daeron would take him in for the time. The young prince knew, though, that if he was caught wandering without a guard, there would be some serious punishment following.

With no one answering, Legolas gulped nervously and pushed the door open slowly and he cringed when it creaked slightly. He stepped inside the dimly lit room and gazed around.

"Lord Daeron?" He called, "Espenshade?" There was no response and he shivered when there was an especially loud crack of lightning, "I am in so much trouble." He said, mentally smacking himself for leaving in the first place.

There was a high pitched screech and Legolas immediately jumped to attention. The golden haired prince recognized it as his newfound companion, Espenshade. Skipping a few steps at a time, the ellon charged down the staircase and followed the frantic screeches of the falcon.

But he soon realized that there was not one falcon but two.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Elinyro chanted, in a deep voice, an exotic beat and he raised his arms above his head towards the gray skies. His hands rotated as he closed his eyes and relied on his balance to keep him from falling off the railing he was perched upon. Slowly, the storm clouds began to swirl and a large lightning bolt shot from the sky and cracked down onto the earth.

Panicked screeches erupted from the two falcons as they weaved in between trees and narrowly avoided being struck by the lightning. Flying during storms had become a passion for them but they had never encountered a storm like this.

A screech from her partner sent Espenshade spiraling to the ground and she flew at full speed back to the palace. She heard the other falcon shrieking and she circled back so she could see what was happening. She flew to the top of a tower where she was able to see her mate clawing and slashing something. She then realized that there was someone inside of the tower: Elinyro.

Espenshade shrieked in fright and flew up to the two as fast as her nimble wings could carry her. The male falcon was hissing angrily as he tried to slash up the elf's face with his sharp talons. Elinyro growled in frustration as he tried to block the falcon's attacks.

"Get back, you blasted bird!" He hissed, drawing his dagger. The falcon made a shocked screech and flew back out to his mate. Espenshade soared straight back to the palace when she saw that the other falcon was following behind her at the same speed. But Elinyro was not about to give up now.

Growling, the elf thrust his hands forward and a huge bolt of lightning struck in front of the birds. He could barely make out their terrified shrieks from the echoing of the lightning and the thunder it created. The elf smiled maliciously when he saw the two falcons desperately trying to weave through a thicker area of trees. He shot another bolt down into the forest and it instantly caught fire, sending other birds and creatures scurrying away, the two falcons being some of them. The birds shot each desperate glances as they made one more charge to the palace but they were again cut off by the lightning.

But both elf and falcon were unaware of a certain elven prince making his way to the base of the tower.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Legolas watched the two Peregrine Falcons in shock and worry. They were coming too close to being struck by the bolts and it sent panic through his body. He noticed that there was an elf atop the tower who seemed to be controlling it and he made his way to the base, hiding himself in the shadows. He grabbed hold of the vines and scaled the side of the tower as if he had down it a million times before and barely poked his head over the side, just enough to see who was in there. He let out a quiet gasp of shock when he saw that it was the same person who had tried to kill his brother and sister-in-law.

He suddenly realized that he had brought no weapon and he cursed himself. He watched the elf manipulate the storm to his liking, trying to bring down the falcons for a reason the prince knew not. Without thinking, he threw himself upon the tower and managed to land without the elf hearing him. For a moment, he stood there and watched him, cursing once more and thinking that if he had have been smart enough to bring a weapon, he could end this murdering. Legolas looked over Elinyro's shoulder and gasped when he saw the sight.

A wall of lightning seemed to have been put up somehow and it was blocking the two falcons from each other. Espenshade was shrieking wildly while her mate had to suffer the brunt of most of the shocks. He twisted and dived to try and escape the lightning bu eemed to be in vain. Then he looked up to the tower tiredly and saw the silhouette off a figure behind Elinyro. Worried cerulean eyes flickered to him and he instantly recognized it as the youngest prince. He screeched in relief but he was off guard.

The largest bolt of lightning so far struck down right on top of the falcon. He shrieked as he was thrust down to the ground and Espenshade screamed in horror, instantly flying down to the ground and trying to find a way to get to her mate. She swooped down beside him and shrieked when she saw his blackened body. He managed a weak call to her and she immediately stood over him protectively.

Legolas lost control of himself when he saw the falcon hurtle towards the ground. Without a second thought, he thrust himself to the elf and smashed him against the rock wall. Elinyro cried out in surprise and turned to look at him with a growl.

"You!" He spat, "Have you come to let me kill you as well?" He grinned maliciously at the prince and Legolas immediately regretted his action. Here he was with no weapon and he just attacked a murderer. He mentally smacked himself.

"Why are you here, Elinyro? What do you want from us?" The golden haired prince asked shakily.

"What do you think?" The elf replied, taking a step towards the young ellon.

"Just tell us what you want and we may be able to help you! We just want to be left alone." Legolas said as he backed away. Elinyro grinned evilly as he drew the dragon dagger from its sheath and advanced slowly.

"Why should I tell you, princeling?" He asked, "I think this method of getting my way is much better."

"Please, we will give you anything you want! Just take it and leave!"

"Well, that is what I have been trying to do! But you and your family keeps getting in the way!" Elinyro spat, "You came through when I attacked you in the halls! Your idiotic brother did not die when I stabbed him and your oldest brother did not drown in the lake! His wench of a wife was supposed to die of heart break! You elves will just not die!"

Suddenly, Elinyro sprang forward and clasped his hand around the prince's neck tightly. Legolas gasped and tried to wrench the hand off but it was no use. He could already feel the air being cut off from his lungs.

"But I have you now. You are in trouble again, Legolas, and this time no one is here to save you." Still holding the prince around the neck, he lifted him up and hung him over the side of the tower. Legolas gasped as it became even harder to breathe. His legs flailed out beneath him, trying frantically to find a footing. He grabbed onto Elinyro's wrist and looked at him desperately.

"Please, tell me what you need. I can relay it back to my ada and we can sort this out!" He choked, gasping for breath. Elinyro seemed to pause for a moment.

"Hmm, well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let you know why you are dying." He said, then pulled the ellon closer in but not enough so that he could catch himself, "I want the throne! I want the entire royal family dead so I will be in charge of this pathetic realm!"

"But why?" Legolas wheezed.

"Power." He replied, "Why else? Now, if you are quite finished…" His hands loosened and Legolas clung onto him tightly.

"Lord Elinyro!" Someone called from behind the two. The elf growled and spun around, still holding the prince out. Elinyro smirked.

"Ah, Prince Norui. What a pleasant surprise." He said, "Wait just a moment. I will kill you next." Norui gritted his teeth and took a step forward.

"No, my lord, that is not what I seek." He began, "I wish to aide you."

Legolas's mouth fell agape and Elinyro's gaze hardened. Norui remained as straight faced as ever.

"Thank you for the offer but I would much rather kill you." He replied and turned back to Legolas.

"No, please, hear me out." With a growl, Elinyro turned back to Norui with an expectant glare, "I am willing to give up my title so I may aide you. I know all of the secrets in the royal family and I will use my knowledge to help you."

"Why should I believe you?" The elf growled, clenching and unclenching his fists on Legolas's neck.

"Would you have me prove it to you?"

"Yes."

"Then give me the princeling." Norui said, stretching his hand. Elinyro glanced between him and the ellon he held. The prince's face had begun to turn a light purple from lack of air, "I will drop him myself."

Legolas gasped as best as he could as he was handed off to his brother, the one he looked up to the most when he was still an elfling. The same elf who had taught him all he knew in the ways of battle and the same one who comforted him when it was needed. And now the same elf was about to kill him.

Norui stepped up to the side of the tower, holding his brother the same way Elinyro just had. He wore a malicious smile on his face as he stared at the elf.

"Any last words, my brother?" He asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Legolas rasped, giving the older prince a desperate look.

"Nobody and nothing is what they may seem, Legolas." Norui replied and did something that surprised the younger ellon.

He winked.

But before the golden haired prince could say anything more, the grip on his neck loosened and he felt himself falling towards the ground below.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The two falcons were completely oblivious to the happenings up in the tower. Espenshade stood over her mate, crying in the way only animals could. The male falcon still lived but what hanging on by a thread. He glanced up at his partner and gave her a quiet cackle. She cooed in response and nuzzled her head against his.

They went on like this for a few moments, talking to each other in their own language. The female looked down sadly at him but felt her heart drop when she felt the connection she and him had developed snap in her soul. Grief and loneliness washed over her small form and she called out in despair. Her mate was dead.

Carefully, she scooped up the body onto her back and took off towards the palace and into the room where she and her master would sleep.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Legolas screamed as he hurtled towards the earth. Nothing was below him except dirt and grass and he knew this. He saw his life flash before his eyes until something knocked him off of his course. Instead of falling straight down, something had hit him and he flew towards the side. He skidded to the ground with a grunt and maybe only a broken bone or two at the most.

He lay there a moment until he heard the hoof beats of a horse coming towards him. He lifted his head slightly and sighed in relief at the sight. Ithilwen.

The Queen hopped off of her horse and leapt to Legolas's side, cradling him in her arms. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she rocked her youngest child, whispering soft and comforting words.

"You have a tendency to get in trouble, my little Greenleaf." She whispered, kissing his forehead.

"What do you mean 'little', naneth? I am not a child." He replied mirthfully.

"You are to me and so are your brothers and sisters. You will always be my little one." Ithilwen said, smiling, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I feel fine. My side hurts and I might have broken something but I am not sure." He replied, "How do you feel?" The Queen furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean?"

"My sister. How is she?" He asked. The elleth smiled warmly at him, touched that he was already protective of his little sister.

"She is in good health and is expected in a few months, actually." She replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Because you should not be riding out in the middle of a storm while you are pregnant." He replied, earning him a chuckle and playful slap, "Wait, where is Norui?"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Elinyro growled as he slammed the prince against the rock wall. Norui gasped as the air was sucked out of him and he looked up tiredly at the elf. The prince now sported a black eye and a bloody lip while Elinyro's jaw was swollen to the point where he could barely open and close it.

The elf grabbed the young ellon and hauled him to his feet only to send him spiraling back against a pillar in the center. Norui cried out in pain and regretted not bringing a weapon with him. He, of course, did not know that that was what caused Legolas to be in the predicament he was previously in.

Norui was hovering between consciousness and could vaguely make out the elf moving towards him. Elinyro grabbed him by hair and pulled him up. The prince cringed in pain and tried to swat him away but it was no use. The elf crushed him against the wall and bent him backwards, still pulling on his hair. He snatched his dragon dagger from his belt and held it against the prince's neck.

"You let one go but you will not be so lucky this time!" He hissed, pressing the dagger against his skin. A trickle of blood escaped and trailed down his neck. Norui stole a glance at the elf and his eyes widened.

"What is happening to your hair?" He asked, despite the situation. Elinyro growled.

"Quiet you!" He spat, pulling on his locks.

"It is mahogany." Norui continued, ignoring the pain in his head. This statement caused the elf to stop and look up. He gasped quietly when the faintest hint of sunlight escaped through the clouds. The storm had faded without them even noticing it.

Elinyro jumped away from Norui who promptly slumped down to the ground and groaned in pain. He took a quick glance at Elinyro…but he was already gone.

Slowly, Norui felt blackness form in his eyes and it obscured his vision. With one last groan, he fell into oblivion.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Legolas rushed down the hallway the next morning in the direction of the Healing Wing. Word had come to him that Norui was found in the tower during the night and he was desperately trying to get to him. He rounded a corner but was almost pushed to the ground.

A woman gasped as she looked back at the prince and she skidded to a halt. Legolas studied her for a moment. She had auburn hair that cascaded down her back in soft curls. Her eyes were of a deep emerald and shimmered with tears. The prince took a step towards her and she rushed forward, clasping his shoulders.

"My prince, you must show me to the Queen! Please!" She begged. He glanced at her up and down, and then nodded.

"Come." He said and dashed off to his parent's chambers where he knew she would be. He was vaguely aware of the noise she made from her quickened pace. Once they came to the doors, the lady did not even knock. She barged straight in and Legolas winced.

Thranduil and Ithilwen looked up quickly to the intruder. The King just furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when his wife leapt from the bed and rushed towards the woman. They spoke in hushed tones so that the ellons could not hear. Finally, Ithilwen turned back to Thranduil.

"Thranduil, Daeron is dead."

Without a word, the King leapt up and sprinted towards the lord's chambers, the two females and the prince followed. Thranduil skipped a few steps at a time and then barged into the room. He glanced around and saw the lord lying on his bed. He strode over and placed an ear to his chest. Just as the woman had said, he was not breathing.

Thranduil stared at the lord in shock as the woman cried onto his wife's shoulder. Legolas had a look of disbelief in his eyes and he did not move an inch. Finally, the king turned towards the others.

"Who is this woman?" He asked.

"This is Lady Nindë." She replied, stroking the woman's back comforting, "She is Lord Daeron's lover." The king's face fell at this. He was hoping it was just one of the lord's good friends but he was not at all prepared to comfort the lord's lover.

"When did this happen?" He asked.

"Last night." The woman choked, "I was asleep and when I woke up, he was dead."

"What has happened to Espenshade and her friend?" Legolas asked suddenly. Nindë looked back at him with a frown.

"That friend was her mate and he is dead as well. She has left the palace and I do not expect her to return." She replied, "I have nothing else here either."

"What do you mean?" Ithilwen asked, "You have us."

"I wish to go back to my own people." She said and spoke no more.

**XX**

**There you go! Once again, sorry for all of the skipping around. I definitely like this chapter better then the last one. I hope you all liked it. **

**PLEASE READ**

**Would it be alright with you guys if I took this week off of writing? I am getting really busy around the house and everything and it is getting hard to find time to write. So I would be posting Saturday the 16th. **

**Swasti- Hehe, I am glad you like that. I wanted to be sure that they were really attached by the time Lost in My Mind happens so this is the result, lol. Once again, I am glad you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Vanaloth- Hmm…well, I could tell you but that would ruin the story for you. Hehe. You can think that if you wish but just be ready to be surprised, lol. I hope you liked that chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Well, that is about it! Tell me if it would kill you or not if I didn't post next Saturday, lol. See you later!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Manwathiel **


	12. Of Twins

**Hey to you all, my adoring fans::cricket chirping: …Uh, hehe. Didn't you miss me::crickets are silent: …I love you::panicked screams and fighting: Um…okay, here is the new chapter…**

**Disclaimer- Well, I haven't done one of these in a while so here it is! I don't own Legolas, Thranduil, Mirkwood, elves in general, etc. I don't own anything. Zip. Nadda. **

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 12- Of Twins

Soft hymns of mourning were sung as the lord was carried down deep into the forest. The birds remained silent in their trees as if they knew something sorrowful was taking place. Not even the leaves rustled in the dark sea of trees. The singing of the elves was endless and smooth as they glided deeper and deeper in until they broke away from their home. They continued on until they came to the swift waters of the Anduin. They placed the lord in a small boat and, slowly, the river took him and would carry him down through the plains of Rohan, the proud country of Gondor and finally into the endless sea where he would float under the moon for the rest of time.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Ithilwen stood at the tall fountain in the palace grounds with her husband. Streaks of tears stained her face as she tried desperately to keep herself from letting her emotions go. She felt Thranduil clasp her hand in his and she gave him a watery smile. She noticed that tears were glistening in even his eyes. The Queen placed a hand on her swollen stomach absently and managed a small smile when she thought of the new life that would be coming soon.

Legolas's mind was in confusion. For the short time that he knew the lord, he had grown very fond of him. He had become a wonderful friend and the young prince was utterly baffled by the idea of death. Yes, there had been death among them but those who had died were not ones he would call friends. The idea that Daeron would never be with him again was bewildering.

What was even more saddening was that Espenshade was gone. Legolas had grown even closer to the falcon then he had her master. A friend that would not judge him for his status and one that would always listen was gone, never to return.

And, unbeknownst to him, a small part of his spirit locked itself up in the heart of his being, never to be released again.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Nendir knocked quietly on a large door with a crumpled piece of paper in one hand. He stood for a brief moment before the door opened to reveal a tall elf with dark hair. He was clad in long, burgundy robes and soft, black boots. He offered the Crown Prince a small smile before opening the door wider and motioning with his hand to come in. Nendir smiled slightly with a small bow and came in.

"It is a pleasure to see you, Prince Nendir." The ellon said, moving back to his desk.

"Thank you, my lord Elrond." He replied, taking a seat in front of the desk, "Do you think you can help me with this?" The ellon placed the paper that he held on the desk and Elrond took it, examining it closely.

"I will try." He said and scanned carefully through the writing. His brow furrowed in thought and he rubbed his chin. After a few moments, he slid the paper back to Nendir, "What is the importance of this?" He asked.

"I know not." The Crown Prince replied, "I was hoping you might be able to see anything in it."

"I cannot decipher anything in it. It seems to be just a poem." The Lord of Imladris said, "How did you come by it?"

Nendir shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He had not told anyone about the happenings of late. No one knew of Nimedhel nor the poem. Suddenly being asked about it made him worry if the elf lord would think him insane. He quickly tried to think up a story but knew that Elrond would be able to see right through it.

"Nendir?"

"I have been seeing messages in odd places and I have collected them, hoping to make any sense of them. Those that I have asked do not know either." He waited for the Lord to laugh at him and tell him that he is loosing his mind.

"Where have you seen them?" Elrond asked and Nendir nearly jumped in surprise.

"I first heard them in my head. Later, I found another one on the wall written in my brother's blood. One was written in the fog on my balcony door and then in the stars. The last one I saw in a food tray." He explained. The elf lord nodded once and leaned back in his chair, deep in thought. He kneaded his forehead with his fist for a moment and then looked to Nendir again.

"I must think on this, Prince Nendir. May I take the poem to study it further?" He asked.

"Of course, my lord." He replied, bowing his head.

"You are excused." Nendir nodded and stood up. He placed his hand to his heart and swept it out into the air, Elrond returning it. The prince then turned and strode to the door.

"Lord Elrond?" He called suddenly. The Lord looked up at him with a small smile.

"Yes?"

"Are Elladan and Elrohir here as well?"

"Indeed, they are. Arwen is also with us along with my wife." Elrond replied.

"Thank you." Nendir replied, bowing once more, and then strode out of the door. With a sigh, he glanced up and down the hallway. He turned towards the direction of the hallway, lost in thought.

The Crown Prince found his wife and Arwen sitting upon his bed, talking quietly. They smiled gently at him and Ethiriel motioned for him to come over. He smiled slightly and sat down beside her without a word.

"How is Norui?" Arwen asked, looking over to the ellon.

"I am not sure. I have not checked on him since he was brought in last night." The ellon replied, "He has been in there a lot, recently." The three elves chuckled softly but it quickly subsided. The loss of Lord Daeron had left them in shock, even to Arwen who did not even know him.

"At least my naneth will be able to help Legolas some. It is amazing how close they are." The dark haired elleth said, trying to break the silence but it didn't seem to work. Nendir subconsciously took his wife's delicate hand in his and gave it a small squeeze.

"Perhaps we could see how Norui fares?" Ethiriel suggested, "After all, he is the hero now." The elleth noticed a shadow pass over the Crown Prince's face and she frowned. There was still tension between the two brothers.

"That would be nice and it might cheer him up if we visit." Arwen added, already standing up. The couple followed her as she slowly made her way out of the room and down towards the Healing Wing.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Norui groaned and tossed onto his side but immediately regretted it when a sharp pain shot through his body. He quickly rolled once more onto his back, already feeling the sting subside and he sighed.

The prince's head throbbed to the point where it was almost unbearable and even thinking hurt. His torso was covered in bruises, particularly on his spine. He had been thrown against the rock wall countless times by Elinyro and he was lucky that his back had not broken. He was confined to bed rest, still. He groaned once more as the sun peeked out from behind the clouds, sending a bright beam of light straight to his eyes and infuriating his headache even more. He wished that Elrond would just come in and drug him with sleeping herbs.

He opened his eyes slightly when he heard the door creak open slightly. He prayed for Lord Elrond to come in but found himself stuck when he saw Nendir poke his head in. His first instinct was to glare but, then again, he wasn't intent on continuing their argument. He felt both relief and annoyance when he saw Ethiriel and Arwen come in behind him.

Ethiriel's eyes lit up when she saw that her brother-in-law was awake and she rushed over to his side. She took his head in her hands and placed a kiss on his forehead. Only when she heard him groan did she let him go. The elleth gasped and backed away to see his pain-stricken face.

"Oh my, Norui, I am sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" She exclaimed, clambering off the bed. The prince shot her a small smile though his pain showed through. He looked up when he saw Arwen walking towards her with a bright smile.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, leaning down to kiss him just as Ethiriel had done. He shrugged slightly but winced.

"As good as can be expected." He rasped, "How is Legolas?"

"He is faring well." Nendir said suddenly, taking a cautious step forward, "He was not too injured but did suffer some broken bones."

Norui looked up at his brother with a straight face, as if studying him. The Crown Prince felt himself shift uncomfortably under the younger ellon's scrutinizing gaze and felt something creep over him, telling him that Norui still had not forgiven him. Ethiriel cleared her throat suddenly, catching the princes' attentions.

"Arwen and I are going to check on Legolas. You may join us when you are ready, Nendir." The elleth said and the two she-elves left them.

When the door clicked behind them Nendir rested his gaze on the injured elf. He noticed that the left side of his jaw was heavily bruised and he could only imagine what his back looked like. He wanted to slap himself for not going to his brothers' aide. He tried to think back on what he was doing but, strangely, he could not remember anything.

"I am sorry for the way I have been acting." Norui said suddenly, causing Nendir to jump slightly. The Crown Prince looked him up and down carefully and then smiled slightly.

"It is alright, Norui." He replied, "Right now, the most important thing is that you get better."

"No, Nendir, it is not alright. I should not have reacted in the way that I did even when I saw that you and Ethiriel had forgiven each other. I guess that I love her so much, that I can't bear to see her hurt." Norui explained though it pained him to do so, "I was stubborn."

The Crown Prince strode over to his brother's side and knelt down, placing a hand on his arm.

"You were right to be angry with me. What I did that night was a complete disgrace to Ethiriel's and my marriage. She did not have to forgive me but she did."

"That is because she loves you too much, Nendir, too much for her own good. She ran into Elinyro's arms because he reminded her of you." Norui said with a sad smile.

"Yes, I know. It cost her dearly, too. But I suppose that we should not dwell on that for it is over and in the past." Nendir said, "But perhaps we should talk about your escapade last night." He added with a smirk. Norui chuckled softly and sighed.

"Well, did you expect me to let that sorry excuse for an elf kill our Legolas?"

"It would have saved us a lot of trouble." The Crown Prince said with a grin. Norui laughed, ignoring the pain it caused.

"But if we did that, then we would not be able to do it later." He replied, grinning as well. Nendir laughed and nodded, patting his brother's arm.

"That is true, my brother." He said, "But naneth would soon give us a younger one and then we would be outnumbered." The younger ellon furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, there would be two princes and three princesses. Of course, that is not including the beautiful elleths that have snaked their way into our hearts." Nendir replied, gaining another laugh from his brother, "Speaking of those elleths, where is Glithiel? I would expect her to be here."

Norui blushed at this and looked away from his brother. When he noticed that Nendir was giving him a questioning glance, he sighed and look back over to him. The ellon shrugged slightly.

"She was here earlier but I was not in the best of moods." He began, "I had just woken up and she immediately pounced on me and let loose an endless stream of questions and scolding. I believe you can figure out what happened afterwards." Nendir frowned at this.

"Is she alright?" He asked. Norui nodded quickly.

"I think so, yes." He replied.

Nendir smiled slightly and stroked some mahogany hair away from his brother's eyes. Norui snorted in annoyance and pushed his brother away from the bed. The Crown Prince laughed and put his hands up, asking for peace. Norui smiled slightly and rested his head against the pillow again, closing his eyes. Nendir took this as the younger ellon trying to tell him to leave and he made for the door but his brother's voice stopped him.

"I have heard things, Nendir." He began slowly and carefully, "Rumors, I think. They are floating around the palace."

"What have you heard?" The other ellon asked, stepping towards him again with his brow furrowed. Norui looked up at him, a frown marring his handsome face.

"Others have been saying that another one has died. They described him as having silver colored hair and navy blue eyes. He looked like an elf but they could tell that he was not one and they have never heard of him until now." He explained, "Is this who I think it is?"

The Crown Prince sighed heavily and leaned tiredly against the wall. He did not speak for a long while as he tried to gather his thoughts. He could feel the younger ellon's questioning gaze on him and he finally looked up with glistening eyes.

"Yes, Norui, it is who you think it is. Lord Daeron is no longer with us." He said softly, sadness lacing his words. Norui inhaled sharply and looked up to the ceiling. He was hoping that they were only rumors but, then again, how would anyone know of the Lord that was kept hidden from everyone, even from the King. His mouth opened to say something but he quickly closed it again. He wanted to say something but nothing would come out of his mouth.

"How?" Was all he could manage.

"We do not know. His lady said that when she awoke, he was already dead."

"Was it the murderer?"

"It could not have been. It appeared as only a natural death but it was not. He was still young." Nendir explained.

"How is the lady?" Norui asked, choking back his tears. The Crown Prince frowned even more.

"She has left to live with her own people." He replied.

"And Espenshade?"

"Her mate was killed in the storm and no one knows where she has gone." Nendir said. The younger ellon let out a shuddering breath and clenched his eyes tight, "Why is this happening, Norui?"

"Elinyro said that he wanted the throne." He replied even if it was a rhetorical question. The Crown Prince's head shot up with wide eyes and he took a few hurried steps to his brother.

"How do you know this? Did he tell you?" He asked, almost frantically. Norui nodded and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when a surge of pain coursed through his spine. He hissed between his teeth and went rigid, waiting for the pain to subside. Nendir took his hand quickly, kneeling beside him, "Forgive me, brother, you are still weak and I should not have pushed you to speak. Please, rest."

Norui looked up at his brother and nodded once, quickly closing his eyes again and relaxing into the bed. A few moments later, Nendir heard the soft breathing from the younger ellon and smiled sadly.

"Sleep well, my brother." He said softly and left the room.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Elladan and Elrohir walked side by side down the hallway, glancing suspiciously around out of the corners of their eyes. Word had reached them of the murders and they were all prepared the face the traitorous elf. At their mother's bidding, a long elven knife was strapped at their belts, both identical. The two elves were silent as they walked, their burgundy cloaks billowing out behind them.

"What do you make of it?" Elladan asked quietly.

"I sense something is amiss. Everything is too quiet for comfort. I do not like it." Elrohir replied.

"And we thought having to deal with the spiders was horrible." The older twin replied, his voice absent of mirth. The other ellon only nodded once with a stiff sigh.

The twins continued on in silence, occasionally fingering the hilt of the blade at their waist. They would occasionally glance out the corners of the eyes at each other, as if checking they were still there beside them.

"Do you think it was wise to bring Naneth and Arwen here?" Elrohir asked quietly.

"Ada would not have allowed them to come if he did not think he would be able to protect them. He probably would not have allowed us either." Elladan replied just as quietly.

"But, Elladan, we are trained warriors. They are not." The older twin sighed and stopped in his tracks, pulling his brother to him by his collar.

"Elrohir, Legolas is a trained warrior and he was near death. Norui is an even better warrior and look at him now. Apparently, this Daeron person was extremely skilled and he is now dead." He said, "Yes, we are skilled but it seems that the murderer is even better."

The Noldo elf then turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Elrohir behind him. Only when his name was called did he turn and follow after his brother. They turned into their room only to be met with a strange sight.

Melyanna lay on the bed of Elladan, her face buried in the pillows. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she rolled onto her back but not before noticing the two ellons standing in the doorway. Her eyes widened and she quickly leapt up. A small blush was slowly growing on her face. The twins were not sure if they should be amused or confused.

"My lords Elrohir and Elladan, please forgive me. I was only sent to…collect sheets!" She explained hurriedly and began tossing the pillows off the bed. Elladan quirked his eyebrow and stepped towards the princess.

"Princess Melyanna, it is not your place to do such a thing." He said, gently grabbing her arm, "Come, you do not have to worry about it." The elleth's blush deepened and she stood up straight with a nod.

"Of course, my lord." She said as she picked up the pillows and rearranged them on the bed.

"My lady, please…" He began, "You needn't do that." He gently tugged on her arm and she hesitantly obliged. Elladan offered her a soft smile, ignoring the stifled laughter of his brother, and slowly led her out of the room. Once outside, he closed the door behind him and kissed Melyanna's forehead.

"What is a lady like you doing cleaning the chambers?" He asked with a small smile. She blushed slightly and looked down at the floor, shuffling her feet. He chuckled softly and took her hands in his, "It is alright. You did nothing wrong. Would you prefer it if I let you go?"

"No, it is fine." Melyanna said, smiling slightly at him, "I was just looking for comfort." Elladan furrowed his brow.

"How, may I ask, would you find it in my chambers?" He questioned with a small grin.

"I needed someone to talk to." She began, feeling a blush form on her cheeks, "My parents are busy with yours and Lothron is helping in the Healing Wing. My brothers are busy with each other so I do not have anyone to talk with."

"What about my sister? Or Nendir's wife?" He asked.

"Do you not want to speak with me?" Melyanna asked suddenly, taking a step back from him. Elladan frowned and pulled her closer.

"No, my lady, that is not it at all. I am just surprised that you would wish to talk to me." He explained, stroking her hands with his thumbs, "Would you like to join me inside?" At her shy nod, he smiled brightly and brought her into his room.

Elrohir looked up at them and grinned, glancing between the two. He got up from the chair he had been sitting them and approached the two, still grinning widely. Elladan took a glance at him and immediately knew what was going through his mind. He groaned inwardly.

"Hello there, my lady, welcome to our bedroom." He said, stifling a laugh.

"Elrohir…" Elladan trailed off with a warning tone. The younger twin bit his lips to hide his grin though he was failing miserably. The princess only glanced at him with a blush. She felt the older Noldo elf take her hand gently with a squeeze and she smiled.

"May I ask why you were on my brother's bed?" Elrohir asked.

"Because she was looking for someone to talk to, Elrohir, now be quiet." The ellon said, tugging Melyanna over to his bed and the two sat down. The younger ellon took his seat once more and watched the two carefully.

"Would you prefer me to leave?" Elrohir asked suddenly. Elladan growled and leapt up, storming over to his brother. His eyes widened and he hopped up from the chair, already running for the door.

"Out, Elrohir, out!" He shouted, chasing him out of the door. Melyanna chuckled softly when the door slammed and she heard the laughter of the younger ellon as he ran down the hall. Elladan glanced over at her and smiled softly. She returned it with her own and the ellon joined her once more.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Nendir strode down the halls with Arwen and Ethiriel attached to his arms. Silence ruled over the elves and they dared not say a word lest they break the quiet. They had been walking aimlessly in the corridors most of the day, trying to sort out their own thoughts. The three elves nearly jumped when an ellon suddenly appeared in front of them, grinning. They regarded him carefully with raised eyebrows.

"Nendir, you must come quickly!" Elrohir laughed, already dragging the Crown Prince away. The ellon furrowed his brow and tore his arm away from the Noldo elf.

"What is the hurry?" He asked, already thinking of the worst possible things that could happen. Elrohir barely noticed his sister come over and place a kiss on his cheek.

"I think I am going to become a part of your family!" He exclaimed. Nendir sighed in relief but his face still fell nonetheless.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Because Elladan and Melyanna are together!"

"Oh Valar, no!" The Crown Prince exclaimed, "I cannot be related to you!" With that, he charged down the hallway, Elrohir following behind. The two elleths only watched them with curious eyes and they turned in the other direction.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Elladan placed a kiss on Melyanna's forehead and smiled at her, taking her hands in his. They had not talked much, as the princess had intended to do, but they still enjoyed each other's company and presence.

"I feel honored that you would come to me when you seek comfort, my lady." The ellon said, still smiling.

"This has been a very trying time for us, my lord. I wanted someone who was not affected by it." She replied. Elladan frowned and placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"You think we are not affected?" He asked softly.

"You could not possibly be. You have not experienced this."

"But, my lady, we are. My Ada and Naneth and Gwador are here and that means that we are worried for you. I am worried for you."

"You say that because you must." Melyanna retorted. Pain flickered across the Noldo elf's face and he placed the elleth's hands on his chest, pulling her closer.

"No, I say it because it is true. You must believe this."

Melyanna suddenly let loose her tears and she fell against him, gripping onto his tunic. Elladan grabbed her shaking form and held her tight against him, stroking her back gently. He placed his cheek on her head and whispered softly to her.

"Be still, my lady. I am here for you." He said and slowly tried to ease her tears.

The door burst open suddenly and both elves jumped apart. Standing in the doorway was the Crown Prince and a laughing Elrohir. Nendir quickly strode over to the side of the bed, crossing his arms.

"And what, may I ask, is going on here?" He questioned with annoyance.

"Nendir, we were only talking." Elladan said, standing up from the bed. The other ellon snorted.

"According to Elrohir, he stumbled upon you two kissing!"

Melyanna's face turned a pretty shade of pink while Elladan just stared flabbergasted at the Crown Prince. The sound of Elrohir's laughing was the only thing that could be heard.

"When did he tell you that?" The Noldo elf asked nervously.

"When we were coming down this way!"

Elladan's eyes shifted to his brother's with a hard glare. The younger twin just grinned and shuffled out of the room. With a growl, Elladan lunged forward after the ellon and Elrohir gave a cry of surprise and dashed down the hall. When their shouts had dissipated, Nendir turned his gaze to his sister and strode over to her side. He immediately started examining her worriedly and she pushed him away.

"What is wrong with you, Nendir?" She asked in annoyance.

"Did he hurt you, Melyanna? What did he do to you?" The Crown Prince questioned with a worried look in his eyes.

"He did not do anything to me!" She exclaimed, moving away, "We were only talking."

"Then why did Elrohir tell me that you were kissing? Were you?"

"No!" The elleth shouted, "I don't know where he got that from!"

"What was going on? Why were you-" He cut his sentence short when his gaze caught something else. Melyanna furrowed her brow and followed her brother's gaze to find that they were locked on a painting of a woodland scene.

"Nendir?" She called but got not response. When she glanced at the picture again, she saw that thick, red writing had appeared. She read it over and over in her mind but it meant nothing to her, "Nendir, what is that?"

"Another message." He breathed and looked around frantically for parchment. He flopped over the bed and opened the nightstand to find a few pieces of fresh paper and a bottle of ink with a quill, "Read it to me, Melyanna." He instructed. He wrote hurriedly as she carefully read the scrawled writing. When she had finished, the message seemed to disappear as if nothing had been there.

She leaned over her brother as he studied the phrases. She read them over once again, furrowing her brow. On the paper, he had written:

Enjoy your siblings and laugh for

Never again will you do so once the red bird calls

End any quarrels or arguments and do

Not provoke the red bird's call

"What does that mean?" Melyanna asked as he set the quill down.

"I do not know." He replied, "That is what I am trying to figure out."

**XXXXX**

**There we go! Hehe, I know I said that I was taking a break but I couldn't keep myself from writing. :grin: Anywho, I hope you liked it. ;) You know, I think this story might be coming to an end but I am not sure. A few more chapters, I imagine. **

**Crecy- New reader! Yay! Welcome aboard! I am glad you liked Daeron and it hurt to kill him but I needed to for the story's sake. :cries and hugs Daeron's body: I'll miss you! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope to see you again!**

**Jousting Elf with a Sabre- Hello there, mellon-nín! I am glad you liked it and I am glad you find it creepy. Muahaha. :evil grin: Nendir is the murderer, eh? Hehe, you will see in time. ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Swasti- Hehe, thanks. A shame I didn't take that break though. Stupid me. :whacks self: I hope you liked this chapter even if it wasn't one of my best. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**By the way, do any of you have an idea of what the messages might be? If you think you know what it is, send me an email! I want to see what you think! Well, that is about it! Talk to you later! **

**Until Next Time,**

**Manwathiel**


	13. Aerogaladhad

**Hello there, mellyn-nín! I hope you liked the last chapter even if it was a little…slow. Ah well, my muses weren't very active that day. Though I did learn how to fix my computer desk with a stapler. Hehe. Maybe they are awake today. Let us see, shall we? **

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter 13- Aerogaladhad

The Crown Prince took long, hurried strides down the corridor with his youngest sister behind him. The parchment with the newest message was clutched tightly in his hand and the writings gnawed at the ellon's mind as he tried to decipher it. He forced the doors open to Lord Elrond's study and dashed over to his desk while still trying to keep up his princely aura. The noble lord looked up at Nendir was curiosity and surprise.

"May I help you, Prince Nendir?" He asked as politely as he could without showing too much of his annoyance. He took a quick glance over the ellon's shoulder as Melyanna rushed into the room and then looked back to the Crown Prince.

"I just found another one of the messages." He said quickly, "Have you figured anything out yet?"

"Nay, I have not." He replied and Nendir's face visibly fell, "Let me see the message." The ellon thrust the paper to Elrond who raised an eyebrow at him. The young elf bowed his head apologetically.

"Forgive me. This matter has been plaguing my mind since it first started occurring." He said quietly. The lord nodded his head once in understanding and took the paper.

Elrond leaned back in his chair with a soft sigh and carefully read over the passages. Even as he read, Nendir could see the noble's lips turn to a frown and he knew that he could make no sense of it either. The ellon leaned forward in his chair again and picked up his quill, dipping it in his ink and then started making markings in the writing. The Crown Prince watched this curiously, not understanding anything he wrote down. After a moment, Elrond gave a tired sigh and set the quill back down. He looked up at Nendir with an apologetic smile.

"I am sorry, Nendir, but this is still as baffling to me as it is to you. Have you tried speaking with anyone else on this matter?" He asked, "Perhaps my wife could help you. After all, she is the daughter of the Lady Galadriel." At this, Nendir nodded.

"Where can I find her?"

"I believe she is with your parents."

"Thank you." He bowed low and turned on his heel, nearly running into Melyanna, and then strode out of the room. The young princess glanced at Elrond and bowed her head, then hurried after her brother.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Ithilwen's eyes were still slightly red from her crying. The protective arm of her husband was wrapped around her shoulders and one of his gentle hands was resting on her swollen belly. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as the face of Lord Daeron flashed in front of her eyes and more tears threatened to spill from her cerulean eyes. Lady Celebrían, wife of Elrond and daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel, sat across from them with a troubled look upon her delicate face. Her light blonde, almost silver, hair cascaded over her features, escaping from their usual confinement of braids. She had been trying to comfort the distressed elven couple but was failing to do so. The burden of the recent occurrences weighed heavily on their thoughts.

"How do your children fare?" She asked quietly. Her voiced was as melodious as the soft calling of birds in the early morning but it was currently marred with sorrow.

"They are suffering greatly, I believe." Thranduil replied, still stroking his beloved comfortingly, "They are too young, Celebrían, to be going through this. Too innocent."

"They will always be too young, Thranduil." She replied.

"I feel as if I cannot protect my children!" Ithilwen cried, "What am I to do with this new one if I cannot defend the ones I have now?"

Celebrían was at a loss on what to say. Never before had she seen her closest friend in such a state. The Queen of Mirkwood was always composed and loving towards her family and people. She had some trying times in Rivendell, yes, but nothing could prepare her for this.

"Come now, Ithilwen, you have done a wonderful job raising and protecting your children." She said, then chuckled softly, "You protected them from taking on my sons' qualities, did you not?" This gained her a watery smile but the Queen quickly buried her face in her husband's neck again. Celebrían gave a sorrowful sigh and sent Thranduil an apologetic look. He managed a small smile, then rested his cheek on Ithilwen's golden head.

There was soft tapping at the door and Thranduil sighed.

"Come in." He called monotonously without even looking up. The large doors creaked open to reveal a slightly tousled Nendir. The Crown Prince walked in slowly and closed, the door then began trying to straighten out his hair. He bowed quickly and then took a few steps forward.

"If I may, I would like to speak to Lady Celebrían privately." He said quietly, almost shyly, and the lady smiled.

"Of course, Prince Nendir." She replied and stood up. She placed a comforting hand on Thranduil's shoulder, then strode gracefully over to Nendir. She gave him another smile and he offered her his arm. With a small chuckle, she tucked her arm in his and they strode out of the room. They vaguely noticed Melyanna who stood there, watching as they slowly meandered down the hall.

"What would you like to speak about?" Celebrían asked softly.

"I have been receiving messages lately, my lady, but I cannot figure out what they mean." Nendir replied after a long while, as if carefully choosing his words. The lady furrowed her brow.

"Perhaps it is some sort of telepathy or foresight." She suggested but he shook his head.

"It could not be. Neither telepathy or foresight runs in our family." He said, "Besides, I do not think that it is telling something that will happen. The only recurrent statement is something that has to do with a red bird's call. What could this mean, my lady?"

Celebrían sighed heavily as she unconsciously gripped tighter onto the Crown Prince's arm. She looked down to her feet as she walked and searched her mind for any possible explanations. When none came to her, she sighed once more.

"I do not know what this might mean." She said quietly, "I am sorry I cannot help you."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The ellon dragged his feet as he opened to door to his room, a solemn look on his fair face. He closed the door quietly and strode over to his bed. He felt his spirits fall even further when he found that Ethiriel was not there as he hoped her to be. Her love would have helped him greatly at the moment. He flopped down on his stomach and buried his face in the pillows with a soft groan.

After a moment, he propped himself up on his elbows and rubbed his eyes on his palms. He glanced out the window to see that it clouds had covered the sun completely, leaving shadows to flit across his room and create an eerie mask on his face.

A faint shuffling and a muffled snort from the closet caught Nendir's attention. The ellon stopped in his tracks immediately, eyes wide. His heart began to pound when there was a crash inside and another snort. When the noise seemed to subside, he took another step forward, trying to get out of his chambers as quickly as possible but the shuffling continued.

Nendir swallowed hard and his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. He didn't know why but, for the first time in a long time, he was truly horrified of what he might find in the closet. As an elfling, he continuously pleaded with his parents to let him stay in their room in fear that something might come out of his wardrobe. Those childhood thoughts had seemed to come back to haunt him.

Hesitantly, he reached out to the handle and grasped it firmly. The shuffling stopped once more as if it, what ever_ it_ was, knew that someone was near. The Crown Prince prayed to the Valar that it was just one of his siblings, or the twins, playing a joke on him but something deep in his heart told him otherwise. With a shaky sigh, he slowly turned the knob.

But something slammed forcefully against the opposite side of the door and grabbed the handle, keeping the ellon from turning it.

His heart leapt up in his throat, eyes wide with fear, and he held his breath. Visions of what it might be flooded his senses until he slowly released the knob and took two steps back. The beat of his heart slowed slightly when nothing more happened but he suddenly felt hot bile rise up in his throat.

The handle creaked eerily as it rotated slowly. The door opened inwards just a crack but that was enough to send Nendir running.

Hot tears streamed down his cheeks as he bolted out of his chambers and down the corridor to where he knew his naneth would be. Without a second thought, he busted through the doors and all eyes of the noble lords and ladies turned to the distraught ellon. He didn't take too much noticed of them; only enough to realize that they weren't there before he entered earlier.

"Naneth!"

Ithilwen stood up from her seat and gazed at her son with questioning eyes. With a distressed cry, he dashed forward and threw himself into her awaiting arms. She immediately wrapped her arms protectively around him and kissed his temple. Nendir let his tears fall freely onto the Queen's dew colored dress, saying no words.

"Hush, my son, what ails you?"

"Naneth…" He breathed, trying to compose himself, "There…there is something in my wardrobe."

The Queen furrowed her brow, thinking that she had misunderstood him. Something in his wardrobe, she thought. That seemed a bit juvenile.

"Nendir, what do you mean?" She questioned quietly so no one else could hear them.

"Something was in there. When I tried to open the door, it stopped me and I stepped away but it continued to open by itself." He explained, gritting his teeth as he tried to restrain his tears. Ithilwen sighed and grabbed the ellon by the shoulders and pushed him away gently.

"Don't you think you are a little old for this?" She asked with slight annoyance in her voice. The Crown Prince's tears immediately dried up and he looked at his naneth questioningly.

"You do not believe me?" He breathed. The elleth frowned and took a step away from up but immediately felt a pang of hurt pass through her heart when she saw the pained expression upon his face. She immediately came forward again and kissed his forehead.

"I think perhaps this whole ordeal is going to your head. I am sorry, Nendir, but maybe you should take some rest." She replied, "I assure you that there is nothing in your wardrobe."

She nearly tripped over her dress when the Crown Prince shoved her away from himself. Ithilwen, after regaining her footing, stared in disbelief at the ellon. He glared back at her with icy eyes and spun around, storming out the door with his gray-green cloak billowing out behind him. Every elf in the room jumped when the door slammed shut and then glanced among one another when they heard the ellon crying out in frustration and anger.

Ithilwen slumped back down into her seat and held her head in her hands. She sighed tiredly and placed her hands on her belly once again. A faint smile spread across her face when she felt her baby daughter already kicking. It seemed as if she would have her youngest brother's spirit when she was born and the Queen wasn't sure if she should be thankful for that. Legolas had put up quite a fuss in his earlier years.

But she frowned once more when the moving ceased and she heard Nendir's quick footsteps running down the hall and constant crashes and banging. Far down the corridor, she heard a set of doors slam and she let her emotions spill out.

Her shoulders racked with sobs and she buried her face in her hands. Golden hair spilled over her face and she vaguely felt the nobles around her coming to her side. They put their arms around her shoulders and caressed her arms and back comforting while whispering soothing words. Ithilwen could feel none of it nor hear any of it. Her thoughts drifted to her husband and how much she would give to be in his warm embrace once more.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

A vase shattered against the wall and the shards fell to the floor in a pile. The door was forcefully kicked closed and the slam echoed in the room and down the corridor. More crashes followed that as the Crown Prince yelled, trying to vent his anger. Finally, he fell to his knees and rested his forehead in his palms.

Nendir sat there for a long moment, never looking up. Blood was pounding in his ears and he couldn't hear anything because of it. He sighed softly and allowed his hands to drop to the floor. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up to the ceiling.

"Why is this happening?" He asked himself quietly, "Why us? What have we done?"

"You know why, Nendir."

The ellon leapt to his feet and spun around with wide eyes. Fire erupted in his heart and he saw red in front of him when his emerald eyes landed upon the silvery form of Nimedhel.

"What do you want!" The Crown Prince growled. He quickly gazed around his room, looking for any sort of weapon. He knew that his bow was in his closet, which he had no intention of going in, and his dagger was upon the desk that the silver elf was perched upon. Nimedhel shook his head.

"I ask nothing of you, my prince." He replied, sliding off the desk and taking a few steps towards him, "But I have something for you."

Nendir contemplated this for a moment with hesitant eyes. So far, the elf had done no harm to him or his family. The only thing he had done was bring him more of the messages. The Crown Prince's face faltered at this thought. If that was the only thing he brought, then he probably was carrying yet another one.

"A message." Nendir said more as a statement then a question. Nimedhel nodded once.

"You are correct." He replied, "But I was bidden to give this one to you verbally." The Crown Prince quirked his eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"Alright." He said hesitantly, "This is the last one that you shall receive." With a sigh, the silver elf strode slowly over to the ellon with a saddened look in his eyes. Nendir watched him carefully and furrowed his brow when he sensed something.

He felt as if he knew this elf for a long time. There was something about him that was familiar but he could not place it. Something about his silver eyes stood out to him and it unnerved the Crown Prince.

"Listen." Nimedhel said breathily. As he continued to speak, his voice seemed to gain more power and was more masculine. It echoed off the walls and sent a shiver down his spine.

'Death is not an option

In the fate of the red bird's call

Remember the day the red bird called'

Everything was silent for a moment and Nimedhel seemed to sway on his feet. Just before he collapsed to the ground, Nendir swooped down and caught his, keeping him upon his feet.

"What does it mean?" The Crown Prince asked frantically while the silver elf clung to consciousness. His eyes drooped slightly and his mouth opened and closed but no words came out, "Nimedhel?"

"Do not look for it." He breathed, clutching onto his tunic.

"Look for what, Nimedhel?" He asked.

"You will not find it." The silver elf continued, "It will come to you."

"What is it!" He called but got no response. The elf had already gone limp in his arms.

A shrill scratching in the wardrobe caught the Crown Prince's attention and his eyes widened. He gently let Nimedhel drop to the ground and he stood up, fists clenched. Just as it had before, the knob on the door creaked and the door was pulled inwards.

Nendir gulped once the door was completely open but he saw nothing but darkness and his clothing. After a tense moment, he took a slow step forward and then another until he was a few feet from the opening. Still, nothing happened. With a shaky sigh, the ellon closed the gap and grabbed the handle.

A hand gripped his wrist tightly to the point where it was almost unbearable. The Crown Prince cried out in both fear and pain and yanked away. The hand let him go easily and he fell to the ground in a heap.

His breath was ragged and his whole body shook as Elinyro stepped slowly out of the closet. His lips were turned up into a malicious smile as he fingered the dagger that was tucked in his belt. He still looked the same as ever; clad in silver.

"Hello, Prince Nendir." He said wickedly.

"What do you want from me?" Nendir hissed.

"Do you not know? Has your brother not told you?" The elf asked, grinning.

"You want our power." The Crown Prince said, "But you shall never receive what you seek." Elinyro merely shrugged and looked over the young ellon's shoulder.

"Ah, speaking of your brother." Nendir furrowed his brow and cautiously turned around, not wanting to be caught off guard.

Where Nimedhel once lay was a young ellon who looked to be a few years short of two thousand. His golden hair covered his face though his fine features were still visible. He was clad in a brown tunic with grey leggings. Nendir felt his heart drop.

"Oh Valar…" He breathed, "Legolas!"

He crawled over to his youngest brother and picked him up, cradling him against his chest. He buried his face in his golden mane, already fearing the worst.

"Oh, Legolas, what has happened to you?"

"He has proven most helpful, prince." Elinyro said, still smirking.

"What have you done to him?" Nendir growled, spinning around to face him while still holding his brother protectively.

"Well, I needed some way to get those messages to you, did I not? I needed someone who was deep inside your pathetic family." He replied, "This whelp seemed innocent enough."

Nendir felt his blood boil at this treacherous elf's words. How dare he use Legolas for his own horrible deeds! The young prince should not have been involved in this.

"Legolas has nothing to do with this! How could do this to someone as innocent as he!" The Crown Prince shouted. Elinyro shrugged.

"Well, that is exactly what I wanted. Someone who was innocent and would not be suspected." He replied and a malicious grin slowly spread across his lips, "Speaking of which."

The Crown Prince felt the wind knocked out of him as the other elf's boot was thrust into his stomach. Legolas flew out of his arms and landed in a heap, still oblivious to it all. Nendir fell onto his back with a sharp yelp. He looked up at Elinyro who was standing above him and screamed painfully until his world went black before his eyes.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Legolas vaguely felt himself tossed into a small room carelessly and his head collided into a sharp corner. When he heard the door slam once more, he groaned and brought his hand up to his now bleeding head. A hiss escaped his lips when a shot of pain traveled up his arm and he pried his eyes open. The sling that it had been placed in was missing and it was sporting brown and blue bruises.

He tried to recollect what had happened to him but he could scarcely remember anything. He knew that someone had come into the room while he was resting and grabbed him roughly on the neck. He tried to fight back but the person was too strong and his broken arm didn't help matters. The last memory he had was of a fist connecting with his face.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Lightning cracked outside the window, followed by the inevitable boom of thunder. Rain pelted down onto the windows, creating a normally gentle and calming sound but not this time. The winds whipped violently outside and leaves were shredded in midair. Trees were snapped like twigs and were coming dangerously close to the homes and markets scattered in the palace grounds.

Nendir awoke with a jolt when a branch was slammed against the window. A few cracks formed in the glass but not enough to shatter it. The Crown Prince groaned and pulled his arms out from underneath his body. He rolled over, only to feel something sharp cut into his skin. He hissed in pain and reached under him. Lying beneath him was a dagger with an ivory hilt carved into a dragon. His eyes adjusted to the light slowly and he felt a hot bile rise up in his throat.

It was coated in blood.

With a small gasp in fear, he threw the dagger aside and stood up hurriedly. He was still in his room and Legolas had gone. Elinyro was no where to be found. He stole a glance down at himself and felt his heart constrict.

Not only was his dagger bloodied, his tunic and leggings were also covered in the thick, crimson liquid. His soft boots had been soaked through and he could feel the iciness of it caked on his feet. His heart fluttering, he reached up and ran his hands through his mahogany hair. His mane was slicked back tightly from the fresh blood.

He felt near to fainting until he noticed dark prints stained in his carpet. Not even bothering to clean up first, he slowly followed the tracks. As he continued, he picked up the pace until he was sprinting down the halls. No one was about and, for that, he was thankful. He was only horrified of what he might find around the next corner.

And horrified would only be a mild way of putting it when his eyes met the sight on the ground.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Thranduil awoke with a great cry and sprang up from his bed. His heart was pounding madly in his chest and beads of sweat trailed down his forehead. A dream had come to him; one that was too horrible to imagine. Elves rarely dreamed and when they did, it was usually a vision of something that would come in the future.

And that was the one thing that frightened the Elvenking the most.

He dreamed that his wife, Ithilwen, had been attacked and was lying helpless somewhere in the dark forest. No one was around and they never found her.

When he was about to lie back down, he glanced over to Ithilwen's side of the bed and felt his heart skip a beat. She was nowhere to be seen. He searched deep inside for the bond that they had created countless times but found nothing. He could no longer feel her presence inside of himself.

With shaky hands, Thranduil took his robe from the floor where it hard been carelessly tossed and pulled it onto his body. He took a small knife from his nightstand and held it so tight that his knuckles turned white. With nervous steps, he moved out of the chamber and down the hallway, now using the bond that had been created already between him and his unborn daughter to find where Ithilwen was.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Nendir shook his head in disbelief. His eyes were wide open in shock and his jaw hung slack. The dagger that he held in his hand dropped to the floor with a clatter and he dropped to his knees, ignoring the pain that coursed through his thigh when he landed upon the blade.

He was oblivious to his father coming upon him from the opposite side. There was a sharp gasp as the Elvenking laid his eyes upon the one in front of him.

Ithilwen's lifeless cerulean eyes stared up at the ceiling, glistening with tears that did not have time to be shed. Her white dress had been stained by her own blood, marring its beauty. Her golden hair cascaded over her head like a halo; an angel passing into the Halls of Mandos. The only thing that brought comfort to the two ellons was that her swollen belly remained, free of blood.

But this was not enough for the Elvenking.

Tears streamed down his pale cheeks and he dropped down to his knees, crawling towards the elleth. He reached out with trembling hands and stroked back her silky hair. He traced her jaw line with his finger up to the point of her ear. When he received no response, he let his emotions loose.

He yelled in anguish, as loud as he could, and pulled his wife to his chest. He let all of his pain, torture, and sufferings explode in his screams. Nendir still had not moved from his spot, frozen in shock.

"Who did this!" Thranduil shouted desperately, placing kisses upon Ithilwen's forehead, "Who took my wife from me!"

The screams continued and all those around awoke from their slumber. The elves poked their heads out of the room in curiosity and they cried out in pain and shock. Their beloved Queen was gone!

"Why, Valar, why!" Thranduil cried, "Why have you done this to me!"

The light steps of the younger princes and princesses reached the elves ears but they paid no attention to them. Melyanna, who had come with Elladan, gasped and nearly fell to the ground when she saw her naneth on the ground. The Noldo Elf quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, whispering soft words. Norui stood in disbelief, Glithiel attached to his arm, and Legolas had come with Ethiriel. Both young elves were stunned.

Lothron plunged through the group and, which would be surprising to the other elves if the situation was not what it was, Elrohir followed in tow. The elleth knelt down by her ada and fought back the lump in her throat. She vaguely noticed the ellon behind her, stroking her back comfortingly.

"Ada, we must take Naneth to the Healing Wing if we want to save the baby." She said tearfully. It hurt her to have to wrench her naneth from the King's arms but he seemed limp and was not able to fight her. Elrohir scooped the Queen up in his arms and the two rushed to the Healing Wing.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Not more then an hour later, Thranduil sat in the Healing Wing's with his baby daughter in his arms. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he gazed upon the small elfling. Her bright eyes were behind half closed eyelids, concealing their peculiar color. The baby's left eye was an emerald green, like her father's and most of her sibling', while her right eye was a cerulean blue, like her mother's and Legolas's. Little puffs of golden hair was scattered over her head. Though she was born prematurely, the healers had assured the King that she would live.

Thranduil choked back the lump in his throat as he rocked his baby in his arms, whispering soft words to her. When she sighed softly and grabbed his large finger, he could not help but let his tears flow once more.

The princes and princesses stood behind their ada, clueless of what to do next. The other healers had taken Ithilwen from Lothron's care and were treating her far from the couple. It was now that they needed to be together to help get each other through this new experience.

Norui placed his hand on his youngest brother's shoulder and squeezed slightly.

"It looks like you are not the baby anymore." He said through his tears. Legolas inhaled sharply with a short nod but did not say anything.

"Legolas, come." Thranduil said suddenly, his voice cracking. The ellon obeyed without question. He placed a hand on his Ada's arm, "What is her name?"

"What?" He questioned. His voice was so raspy that the others could not recognize it.

"It is a family tradition." The King said slowly, "The youngest always names the new child. Melyanna gave you your name and Lothron gave her hers. Her name was given to her by Norui whose name was given to him by Nendir. Now it is your turn."

Legolas searched his young mind for the best name possible. It had to be something that would fit her wonderfully and would compliment the beauty that he was sure she would have later in her life. Inspiration hit him when the little elfling opened her eyes slowly and blinked at the golden haired prince.

"Aerogaladhad." He said quietly, "Her name will be Aerogaladhad." A small smile flitted across Thranduil's face. Nendir smiled at his brother.

"Sea of Trees." He breathed, "That suits her."

"That is beautiful, Legolas." The Elvenking said just as quietly, "Your naneth would have loved that name."

"Not 'would'." Legolas said, earning him curious glances, "She _will_ love that name." The golden haired prince kneeled in front of his father and placed a hand on his knee.

"Naneth lives, Ada. She lives here," He pointed to his heart, "Here," Then his head, "And here." Legolas gently placed his hand on his baby sister.

The Elvenking thought for a moment and when it sunk in, he cried out and pulled his children to him. They all let their tears flow freely now as they embraced one another, comforting each other as well as they could in this trying time.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Far away in the distant lands of Hollin, a lone Peregrine Falcon swooped over the grassy plains. Her piercing eyes studied the ground intently, searching for any prey to quench her hunger and loneliness. She was about to swoop down on an unsuspecting hare when a sting of pain shot through her heart.

She screeched madly and felt herself plummeting down to earth but was suddenly stopped right before she hit the ground. For a moment, she seemed to hover in midair until she finally dropped the remaining distance. Immediately, she popped up once more and twirled her head around. After a moment, she cooed softly and took flight again, heading in the direction of Mirkwood.

**XXXXXXX**

**You better have liked this one! I hurt a few fingers on my right hand so I was using basically six fingers to write this::destroys her hand and the brother who injured it: Aaanywho…**

**By the way, I don't know if it is possible for elves to be born with two different eye colors but oh well. I thought it was cute. :grin: As for her name, which means Sea of Trees, is named after her eyes. I think you can figure it out. ;) **

**Crecy- Aw, I am sorry! I did not know there was anyone out there that liked him that much. Trust me, it was hard for me to do that but I felt it necessary. I am sorry:( Yes, I did make the messages (during geometry, hehe) and yes, they mean something. But I cannot tell you what! You shall see that next chapter, I promise. ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Jousting Elf with a Sabre- Hello there, mellon-nín! How are you? Lol, yes, you are the Queen of Inconsistency. ;) Thank you for all of those compliments in the email! Greatly appreciated. ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Well, that is about it! We now have one chapter left and then the epilogue! Whew, my first completed story and then I am free to deal with only one! lol! Of course, I have several other planned but oh well. We'll see what happens. Thank you all so much!**

**Also, I am not going to be here next Saturday so I will see if I can get a chapter up sometime Thursday. Remember that! ;) See you then!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Manwathiel**


	14. A New Life

**Last chapter! Yay! But, of course, we have the epilogue also. Hehe. I hope you like this one! The final one! YES:dances around excitedly: **

**XXXXX**

Chapter 14- A New Life

Yet another funeral was held the next day. All of the elves were in mourning for their lost Queen. The whole royal family was dressed in black robes and, though they now had a new member of the family, was in worse condition then any other. After the funeral, they all sat together in the King and Queen's chambers, trying desperately to comfort each other and themselves.

The newest elfling, Aerogaladhad, would grow up without a Naneth to take care of her. She would never learn how to do anything that other elleths did unless her sisters were able to teach her. But this would not compare to the love that her Naneth would have given her had she been there. No one would be there to help her when she met the ellon of her dreams or how to act like a princess would. On her wedding day, she would have no one to comfort her and reassure her that everyone would work out well. The care and love of her sisters would not be enough.

Melyanna found comfort in the arms of her younger brother. Legolas allowed her to cling to his tunic and cry into his shoulder while he battled his own emotions. He kissed her on the forehead softly as tears streamed down his alabaster cheeks on dropped onto the bed. He had lost three people that were dear to him and he felt as if he had no one else. His thoughts were jumbled and confused; he could not make out what to think.

Lothron found herself clinging to Norui as he comforted his own lover. The princess wrapped her arm around the ellon's waist and struggled to keep back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. When she felt the prince's comforting touch on her cheek, she looked up to his eyes and immediately let her sorrow flow out. She buried her face in his shoulder as she tried to quiet her sobs once more.

Thranduil rocked his baby daughter in his arms, staring ahead but unseeing. He felt as if he were empty. The loss of Ithilwen's presence in his body left him bewildered and lost. He felt as if he could not function anymore. The elleth that he had shared his life with for countless years was gone and he knew that she would not come back. Even if she was reborn, she might not remember him or her family. The only thing he had left of his beloved were his children and he was not sure if even they could keep him from fading.

Suddenly, something clicked in his mind and he felt his emotions come rushing back to him. He remembered what had happened the night before and who was present. He came down the corridor to find his wife's body on the floor and Nendir sitting beside her with a knife and he was covered in . For a brief moment, he felt his boil at the idea of his oldest ing his Naneth but it quickly subsided. He knew that Nendir would never do that to her. No elf had killed another since Fëanor and his sons killed the Teleri in order to steal their ships, also known as the First Kinslaying.

But, then again, Elinyro was an elf and had been those in the palace.

No! Nendir would not kill his own Naneth no matter what happened. All she had done to him and all of his siblings was show them love and care. Nothing she could have done would have caused the Crown Prince to act in such away. It was not possible.

Thranduil would still not let it go though. He had to be sure his son did not do such a thing. Deciding on this, he let out a shaky sigh and kissed the top of his daughter's head.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

A day had passed in the forest of Mirkwood. No elves could be seen in the streets or courtyard as they normally would have been. The Elvenking, though in much despair, continued on with his duties as king but he slowly felt his heart starting to break. He knew that he was fading but he could not let himself do it. If he were to pass to the Halls of Mandos, his children would be left parentless and, one by one, they would follow him shortly after. Besides, Nendir was no where near ready to be king. He still had much to learn about how to run their country.

Thranduil sighed as he placed his quill back on the desk. There was a pain in his chest that had not gone away since Ithilwen's . He knew what it was but he refused to let it take him over. In an attempt to keep his mind off of the elleth, he stood from his chair and strode out of his office, heading for his oldest son's chambers. Though he did not doubt the young ellon, he knew it would help him if he knew that his son was indeed .

Once he came to the large chamber doors, he knocked quietly and waited for the door to open. When it never did, he furrowed his brow and gently pushed it open, peering inside. He saw that Nendir sat at his small desk, hunching over a small piece of parchment. His wife, Ethiriel, was sitting upon the bed with a troubled look on her face. When she heard the door open, she looked over quickly to the intruder.

"Mae govannen, my lord." She said quietly before looking back down to her hands. Thranduil frowned and sat beside her, gently stroking her cheek.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly. She only mustered a small shrug.

"I am confused, Thranduil. I do not know what to do." She replied, "Nendir has done nothing but sit at his desk every since we came here."

"What is he doing?"

"I am not sure."

"Would you like me to talk to him?" At the elleth's nod, he smiled weakly and placed a kiss on her cheek.

He stood up from the bed and came up behind the Crown Prince. He looked over his shoulder and saw a single piece of paper with a poem written on it. He read it over quickly and furrowed his brow. It meant nothing at all to him. Gently, he placed his hand on the ellon's shoulder.

"What are you working on, my son?" He asked quietly. Nendir just shook his head.

"It is nothing." He replied monotonously.

"Does it mean something?"

"I do not know."

Puzzled by his response, he went to pick up the paper but Nendir quickly smacked his hand away and glared up at him.

"Do not touch it. I am trying to figure out what it is." He replied harshly and went back to studying it. Thranduil sighed in exasperation and gently pulled on his son's shoulder.

"Nendir, I would like to speak with you for a moment." He said. The Crown Prince looked up at his Ada in annoyance but nodded, standing up. As he walked out behind the Elvenking, he stole a glance at his wife. He found himself staring into her beautiful eyes and couldn't help but smile at her. She seemed to sigh in relief and returned the smile.

Thranduil closed the door behind him and turned to face Nendir. He was watching the Elvenking expectantly with his arms crossed.

"What would you like to speak about, Ada?" He asked.

"How are you feeling?" Thranduil asked suddenly.

"Well, I guess I am fine." He replied, loosing the tension in his voice, "But I feel so much confusion. I don't know what to do with myself."

"That is the same thing that Ethiriel said." The Elvenking said with a small smile. Nendir managed to smile back but it quickly faded into a frown. Thranduil took a step forward and placed his arm around the Crown Prince's neck.

"Remember what Legolas said?" He began, "She still lives in our memory and in our hearts. We mustn't ever forget that lest we forget her. She left us all with a very beautiful gift and we must love her and protect her with our lives."

Before Thranduil knew what was happening, Nendir clenched onto him and allowed his tears to flow heavily. The Elvenking quickly grasped his son in his arms and rubbed his back slowly, whispering comforting words. He felt a wet spot forming on his shoulder but he paid no attention to it. All he was concerned with was comforting his child.

"I am sorry, Ada." The Crown Prince whispered into the king's shoulder, "I am sorry for everything that has happened."

"Hush, my son, there is no need for you to apologize." Thranduil replied, "You have done no wrong." The young ellon suddenly pulled back.

"How can you say that? Everything I have done lately leads to disaster! I almost ended my marriage with Ethiriel, I have angered Norui and I did nothing when he and Legolas were fighting against Elinyro!" Nendir cried, "And…and I feel so responsible for Naneth's , Ada."

This last statement reminded the lord why he had come in the first place and he eyed his son. Nendir noticed this gaze and cried out.

"I did not do it, Ada, if that is what you are thinking! I could not have!" He exclaimed, already panicking.

"It is alright, Nendir, do not fret." The Elvenking said quickly upon seeing the Crown Prince's distress, "I know you wouldn't do that." Nendir swallowed hard before dropping to his knees on the floor. Thranduil quickly bent down to him and placed a comforting arm over his shoulder. The young ellon leaned onto his shoulder as his shoulders racked with sobs.

"There are many things, Ada, that have happened." He said quietly after a while, "Things that I have been afraid to tell you."

"Go on." Thranduil replied just as quietly.

"Ever since I had those strange welts upon my back, I have been receiving messages about a red bird's call. An elf would always bring them to me but would rarely say a word." He explained, then turned to look at his Ada. His eyes told him to continue, "The night Naneth was…murdered…the elf came again and gave me the last message. It turned out that this elf was our very own Legolas."

"You mean it has been Legolas causing this trouble?" The Elvenking gasped, already standing up to go speak with his youngest but Nendir pulled him back.

"No, he has nothing to do with this. He is . Elinyro was the one behind all of this." He stated hurriedly. The older ellon sighed.

"Why has this been happening, Nendir? What does that elf want from us?"

"He wants the throne, Ada. That is what he told us all." The other ellon replied, "I think that is why he has been trying to kill us. Remember what happened to Legolas? And how badly he hurt Norui? And…Naneth? It had to have been him."

"But why would he attack elves?"

"Perhaps to frighten us." Thranduil smiled.

"You have become a very intelligent elf, my son; you will be a great king one day."

"How is that possible when I allowed this to happen to my family? How can I be so sure that I can protect my people when I become king?" At this, the Elvenking sighed and clapped the young elf on the shoulder.

"We cannot always be there for one another." He replied quietly but Nendir stood up quickly.

"I am sorry, Ada, but I cannot continue talking like this. I would like to go back in my chambers with Ethiriel, if you don't mind." He said and, without a word from Thranduil, hurried back into his chambers.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Ethiriel looked up when she heard the door close again and she smiled. Nendir quickly came over to the bed and placed a ing kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, she giggled softly and pulled him down to lay next to her. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and held her to him, nuzzling her neck gently. She sighed contentedly and kissed his forehead.

"This is what I miss most, Nendir, just laying in each others arms like we did so long before we were bound to one another." She whispered in his ear.

"I miss just living in peace with you." He replied with a small smile. She chuckled and kissed him gently on the lips whilst stroking his cheek affectionately. The Crown Prince purred deeply in his throat, causing her to laugh and pull away from him.

"I love you so much, Nendir." She said, smiling.

"I love you more." He replied with a small grin. Ethiriel chuckled and placed yet another gentle kiss on his lips, then rolled over on her back and closed her eyes. She had to fight back another laugh when she felt the ellon shifting beside her and claim her lips once more.

"Nendir!" She giggled, pushing him away gently, "I said I missed just laying here, not kissing!"

"Do you not like my kisses?" He replied with a roguish grin. She smiled at him and put her arms around his neck but didn't pull him down again.

"I will let you kiss me all you want if you agree to one thing." She replied.

"I would do anything for you, _my_ lady." He said with a grin. She blushed at his display of possessiveness.

"Let me read that paper you have been studying." She said and Nendir's smile faltered. He rolled over onto his back again and sighed softly. Ethiriel frowned and placed her hand on his chest, "Nendir?"

"Do you think you could figure out what it means?" He asked quietly, looking over at her again.

"We will not know unless we try." She replied. After a moment, the ellon sat up and strode over to his desk. He picked up the paper slowly and read it through.

'Bright young suns, swift nightfalls. Until the day the red bird calls. Tomorrow will bring those you love. Yet that day the red bird calls. Over hill and under tree you will play. Until the day the red bird calls. ones in not your nature but. In time the red bird will call. Let yourself be at rest and run freely for. Later the red bird will call. Earth you love and enjoy 'till the. Day the red bird calls. Heed your mother and do as she bids for.

Everyday the time draws closer for the red bird's call. Run in the fields and bathe in the streams. Praying the day doesn't come for the red bird to call. Rivers and trees are strewn across your pleasant lands though. Indeed the red bird will call. Never defy your father for the love he holds can never. Cease until the day the red bird calls. Enjoy your siblings and laugh for. Never again will you do so once the red bird calls. End any quarrels or arguments and. Not increase the red bird's call. is not an option. In the fate of the red bird's call. Remember the day the red bird called.' Is wha aid.

With a sigh, he brought the paper back to his wife and set it before her. She immediately picked it up and read through it quickly. After a while, a smile flitted across her face and she chuckled.

"Nendir, this is easy to figure out!" She laughed, setting the paper back down. The Crown Prince eyed her curiously.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, studying the paper himself.

"It is a riddle of some sort." She replied, "I learned how to do it while I was still in my studies. You should have learned it as well but I assume you did not pay attention much." Nendir blushed.

"I did pay attention." He said, trying to hide his embarrassment, "Just not in these kinds of classes." He cleared his throat, "But I still see nothing." With a soft chuckle, she took the paper back and took another sheet of parchment from the nightstand and moved beside him.

"It is simple. Just take the letters that are uppercased and read them off to me." She explained, taking a quill from the top of the nightstand. Nendir continued to eye her curiously, amazed that she was able to figure it out so quickly when he had not even the slightest idea. He began to regret not listening to his tutors even though Lord Elrond himself could not figure it out, "Nendir?"

"Sorry, love." He mumbled and read through the paper, naming off each letter as Ethiriel had said.

Every few letters, he would glance up at her and found that each time he glanced at her, her lips turned down into a frown. At one point, she bit her lip and looked as if she was nervous about something. When he didn't continue, she looked up at him and he noticed that her eyes where shining from unshed tears. He furrowed his brow and moved closer to her but she pushed him back.

"No, keep going." She said shakily. He shot her a nervous glance but did as she told.

Once he came to the last letter, he looked up at her expectantly and saw that tears were steadily flowing down her cheeks. She held the parchment close to her chest, allowing the tears to stain it. Nendir hurried forward and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"My beloved, Ethiriel, what is it? What does it say?" He asked frantically, kissing her all over her face and brushing away her tears with his . After a moment, she willed her tears to stop and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Nendir…" She breathed and placed the parchment in his hands. Nendir gave her one last kiss on the cheek and, taking a deep breath, looked down to what she had written. And he felt his heart skip a beat. Written on the paper was:

'_But you killed her, Prince Nendir'_

The Crown Prince read it over and over in his mind, not willing to believe it. He didn't kill anyone! He was sure of it! But then who was this message talking about?

Suddenly, it all clicked. The night the Queen had been killed, Elinyro had come and did something to him that knocked him out. But then what? He couldn't remember anything more that night except waking up in a pool of that was not his own. Nendir gasped.

'_It was Naneth's !' _He thought, _'But I could not have! I was unconscious!' _

But, then again, every time an elf was ed, he found that he could remember nothing during the time that it was committed. He would always look in the mirror before hand and see an elf that was not him and then wake up by the stream. And, once again, something clicked in his mind.

'_I must have been by the stream to wash the off…and that elf I saw in the mirror was Elinyro, I am sure of it.' _He thought and he inhaled sharply, _'It was me... I killed Naneth!'_

Nendir choked on his sobs suddenly and barely felt Ethiriel's arm go around his shoulders. A lone tear traveled down his cheek and dripped onto the paper with a soft splatter. His shoulders began to rack and he brought his hand to his face to hide his crying. The paper drifted from his fingers and he stood up from the bed. Without a word to his wife, he strode out of the room and dashed down the hallway as fast as his legs would carry him. He did not even hear the elleth's soft voice calling him or her soft footsteps trailing behind.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Thranduil sighed for the hundredth time that day as he and other nobles gathered together to discuss what would happen with Mirkwood now that they had no Queen. Some had brought up the idea that Lothron or Ethiriel should take the throne for they were both considered the Crown Princess but Thranduil rejected the idea, knowing that both were too inexperienced. He rubbed his eyes in his palms as he turned down yet another lord's suggestion.

"Mirkwood can still run properly without a Queen." He stated after a while, "Though it will be harder for me to run it. Nendir is always there to help if it is necessary.

"But, my lord, he is not trained well enough! He alone cannot rule the Woods." One of the elves said.

"I did not say that he would do it alone. I would be there to guide him." Thranduil retorted, "It would be a good way to get him ready for his role as King of Mirkwood."

The doors burst open suddenly and all the elves in the room turned towards the intruder. Nendir stood with his arms dangling at his sides and tears streaming down his face. The Elvenking stood up quickly and took a few steps towards the ellon.

"Nendir, what is it?" He asked worriedly, fearing the worst. The Crown Prince just stared at his Ada for a brief moment before falling to his knees with his head hanging. Thranduil rushed forward and knelt beside him. Nendir cried out and buried his face in his Ada's shoulder, "Tell me what is bothering you." He said again.

"Ada," He began, "Please, forgive me."

"What happened, Nendir?" Thranduil asked a little more frantically this time. The younger ellon took in a sharp breath.

"Ada, it was me…I killed her." He whispered desperately. The King felt his heart stop for a brief moment but quickly pulled his son closer to him.

"No, you did no such thing. I am sorry I accused you of it, my son. You did nothing." He assured him. Nendir pulled away slowly.

"No, Ada, it _was_ me!" He said a bit more loudly, "Me!"

Ethiriel suddenly ran into the room and halted before all of the ellons. She paid them no attention for her gaze was locked on her husband and father-in-law. Thranduil stole a glance at her but she looked away.

"How can that be? Surely you would have known." He said, trying to reason with him.

"I know, I know! I should have known but I never did. I think…I think Elinyro somehow had control over me. I don't know how but he did." Nendir replied, "I saw it in the mirror. I would take his form and become him!"

"Nendir, please, you-" He began but was cut off.

"Ada!" The Crown Prince yelled, leaping to his feet, "It was me! I killed Naneth!"

Sharp gasps and murmurs filled the large room amongst the nobles and lords. They all exchanged disbelieving glances among each other, none of them wanting to accept what their Crown Prince had just admitted. Thranduil looked up to Ethiriel once more with wide eyes. A tear escaped her eyes and she crossed her arms with a short nod.

"It is true, my lord." She breathed, "We just figured out the messages that he had been receiving. It had been foretelling what would come to pass." She choked on her words but continued, "And it did come true…it did."

The Elvenking felt his world come crashing down around him. How could that be true? How could his own flesh and kill his wife? He did not want to believe it. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a strange, malicious voice. He snapped his head around in the direction of the voice. He saw red and his boiled.

Perched upon his desk was a tall elf with silver robes and silver hair. A dagger in the shape of a dragon was gripped in his hand and he fingered the blade gently. His silver orbs flashed to the two royals and he smirked.

"Hello there, my king, my princeling." Elinyro sneered. All of the lords jumped up from their chairs and formed a protective circle around the royal family. At this, the silver elf laughed wickedly, "I see even your servants know of me."

Thranduil pushed through the group of elves and stood before them with ful eyes. Elinyro looked him up and down, then looked down to the blade casually. When he still felt the King's gaze upon him, he looked up again and smiled crookedly.

"Yes?" He asked nonchalantly.

"What do you want from us now?" The Elvenking growled, "You have already taken my wife!" The elf laughed, sending shivers down the elves' spines.

"No, I believe you must talk to your Crown Princeling there." He replied, looking back down to the dagger. Thranduil took a step forward.

"It was not Nendir who ed her, elf, it was you!" He spat. Elinyro sighed and sheathed the dagger, then hopped off the desk.

"No, no, it was him." He insisted, feigning innocence.

"You did something to him to act in such a way! It was you the whole time!" At this, the elf growled and strode quickly towards the King. The elves around him stepped forward but he held them back with outstretched arms.

Elinyro came face to face with the King, glaring daggers. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment until the silver elf thrust the dagger up between them for Thranduil to see. The ellon eyed it for a brief moment, then looked to the other ellon once more.

"This appears to be your son's dagger, is it not?" He asked and the King remained silent, "Ah, so I suppose it is."

"What does that matter?" Thranduil spat.

"It was this dagger that stabbed the wench in the back and it was the same dagger that killed your wife." He suddenly pressed it against the ellon's neck, allowing a few trickles a to stream down his neck, "And it shall be the same dagger that slices your neck." The Elvenking did not move a muscle but continued speaking.

"Before you kill me, tell me something." He said calmly, "Why do you want the throne so badly that you would kill your own kin? And why did you drag my sons into this?" Elinyro seemed to ponder for a moment before finally digging the blade in deeper and smiling maliciously.

"All I want is power, Thranduil, and I will do anything to get it." He replied, "As for your sons, I needed someone deep within the family in order to affect you the most. And it seems I chose the right people." He cleared his throat, "Now, without further ado…" He made to slice the knife across the King's neck but was stopped when his legs were kicked out from underneath him.

Nendir grunted as the elf fell atop of him but he quickly scrambled to his feet. All of the elves in the room suddenly leapt into action, some forming a circle around Ethiriel and others taking up any weapons they could find in the room. Elinyro growled fully as he leapt quickly to his feet and skillfully avoided every attack with just the simple dagger. The lords struck at him left and right, top and bottom, but none ever made connection with him.

One of the elves cried out when the elf slashed him across the throat and he fell to the ground with pooling about him. The lords took no notice of this as they continued to do battle with the treacherous elf.

An elf with long, dark hair came from behind and dug his short sword into Elinyro's shoulder. The silver elf cried out and spun around to kick him in the stomach, then leap upon him with the dragon dagger outstretched and it impaled itself in the elf's stomach. Yet they continued fighting.

Blades clashed together and was spilt but none could seem to catch the malevolence elf. Many of the elves that were present were upon the ground, either or severely wounded. Only Nendir, Thranduil, Elinyro and Ethiriel were still present. All of the elleth's guards had been killed off and lay scattered in the room.

The Crown Prince leapt back next to his Ada, breathing heavily. A gash had been cut into his stomach and it pained him greatly but, as a trained warrior, he was able to bear it. He stole a glance at his wife with worried eyes and saw that she was hiding in a corner, shivering. He then looked to his Ada who had a similar wound as he did. Even Elinyro seemed worn out for he stood a good distance from them, panting heavily. poured from him but he seemed unaffected.

"Give it up, Elinyro!" Thranduil threatened, "We have you beat." The elf laughed at this, sending shivers down their spines once more.

"Me, give up? I don't think so!" He sneered and leapt forward once more. This time, Thranduil clashed with him and they found themselves locked in an endless duel. Nendir took this time to approach his wife hurriedly, fearing that he would never again be able to touch her. As soon as he came to her, she pulled him into a passionate kiss, willing them both to forget the that was going on right before them.

He willingly complied, allowing his senses to be filled with her scent and the feel of her against his body. Only when they heard a sharp gasp did they pull away with wide eyes.

Thranduil was hunched over on the ground, clenching onto his stomach. His eyes were wide and his jaw hung agape. His blade lay before him, abandoned and useless. Elinyro stood above him with trailing down his chin and the dagger gripped tightly in his fist.

Nendir felt he was frozen to his spot. He could not will himself to move as the white elf, now stained red, raised the blade above his head. He opened his mouth to scream but no words came out. The dagger was thrust down.

Until a golden blur zoomed past the battling elves, knocking the dagger out of Elinyro's hand. The elf cried out in pain as gushed out of his slashed hand and he turned to the one who just flew past.

Perched upon an overturned end table was a golden Peregrine falcon, carrying the dragon dagger in her beak. She hissed angrily at the elf with her feathers puffed up. Elinyro only growled at her.

"Curse you, blasted bird!" He yelled, "I should have killed you when I had the chance!" He quickly kneed the King in the stomach and then rushed forward to the bird, grabbing one of the blades of a fallen elf. Espenshade screeched and lifted her wings to fly but, much to her surprise, was not quick enough and felt the blade slash across her breast. She shrieked in agony and dropped the dagger on the table, then found herself falling down to the floor with a slap.

With a grunt, Elinyro ed back to dagger and let the other blade clatter to the ground. He glanced around but, much to his dismay, found that his previous victim had gone missing along with the other two elves. He growled angrily and stomped forward, searching carefully for the three.

Nendir crushed the butt of his sword against the elf's skull and Elinyro cried out, falling to the floor. The Crown Prince quietly jumped upon him, bringing his sword to his back but the now red elf rolled out from underneath him, allowing the metal to clatter into the marble floor, creating a noise that made both elves cringe.

Elinyro leapt to his feet and immediately swung his foot into the ellon's stomach, sucking the air out from his lungs. His fist connected with his jaw and he tumbled to the ground, pouring out of his mouth. Nendir looked up at the approaching elf and desperately tried to scoot away but found himself still out of breath. The wicked elf brought his foot down upon the Crown Prince's rib cage and grinned maliciously when he heard a from within the other elf's body.

Nendir cried out in pain and wrapped his arms around his torso protectively. Elinyro then hauled him up by the neck until he was dangling in the air. The younger ellon gasped for breath as black spots began to form in front of his eyes but the other elf still continued squeezing. Elinyro continued to grin fully at the elf but growled when Nendir spit some of his own in his attacker's face. With a yell, he punched his eye and threw him down on the ground. He did not get back up.

Elinyro panted heavily and glanced around. No one was left in the room still alive but he knew better then that. Ethiriel and Thranduil were there somewhere though they were hidden well. Knowing that the Elvenking was still alive but in no condition to fight, he knew that the elleth would be defenseless. With a spiteful grin, he called out.

"Oh, Ethiriel!" He sang, "Where have you gone?" He walked around the room, carefully looking for any signs of the elleth, "I know you are in here!" He came past the door and quickly locked it, then shoved an abandoned sword between the handles.

Soft whimpering reached his ears and he spun around to see the one he had been looking for hunched above the fallen Crown Prince. He laughed and stormed towards her.

Ethiriel screamed as she was grabbed by her long hair and pulled violently to her feet. Tears stung her eyes and she reached up desperately to try to ease the pain on her head. His laughter reached her ears and she struggled to look up at him.

"Hello there, my little wench. Have any hugs for me again?" He asked with a grin that made her feel sick. She tried to pull away from him but he was too strong for her. Once again, hot tears escaped her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

"Please, let me go!" She cried. He stuck his lip out in a mock pout.

"Oh, she doesn't have any for me? Well, that is a shame. I will just have to get one myself."

The elleth screamed frantically as his lips came crashing down upon hers in a rough kiss, nothing like she and Nendir had always shared. She thrashed and pulled but it was all in vain. His lips continued to roam over hers hungrily and demandingly.

Suddenly, he cried out and threw her to the ground. She looked up at him quickly and saw that a blade had been stuck clean through him. Her eyes widened when she saw her beloved behind him with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Don't you ever touch her again." He hissed menacingly, "And I will be sure you don't." And with that, he withdrew his sword from Elinyro's body and brought it to his neck. Ethiriel looked away quickly and felt a hot bile rise up in her throat when she heard a sickening thump in front of her.

Before she knew it, she was in the arms of her husband and he clung to her desperately. Tears continued to fall and she twisted her hands in Nendir's mahogany hair lovingly, pulling him ever closer. They did not even notice Thranduil's battered form hobble over to them from the bodies on the floor and envelop them in his arms.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

A week passed in the Woodland Realm. The bodies of the lords and nobles had been carried out of the study and each one was given to their families to do with as they thought appropriate. Nendir and Thranduil were given joint healing rooms and were visited frequently by their family. A crib had been placed in the King's room so that he could keep watch over Aerogaladhad and take care of her. The Crown Prince's brothers and sisters came and helped him to recover with jokes and tales. Even the twins were allowed to stay longer then what was originally planned to help take care of their friend.

At the announcement of Elinyro's , the elves took up cheer and had many forest circles out in the woods to celebrate. The guards had built up a bonfire in the courtyard where all of the people of Mirkwood watched as the treacherous elf's body was taken by the flame, never to find rest in the Halls of Mandos. The elves who had lost their lives to him were now avenged.

But Nendir's heart was still not at ease. He had protected his family from yet had also caused one to perish. His family insisted that he had done nothing wrong. It was entirely Elinyro who had ed the Queen but the Crown Prince could find no peace. Ethiriel and he had even allowed themselves to break the promise they had made to each other the day that they were married but still he found no happiness knowing that he was the cause of his Naneth's .

When he was finally allowed out of the Healing Wing, he immediately went to where he knew his Ada would be. Nendir knocked softly on the great doors to the King's Chambers. He heard a voice beckon him in and, with a nervous sigh, opened the door.

Thranduil was lying upon his bed, laughing at his youngest daughter's antics. The little elfling lay upon her belly, barely able to hold her head up. The King would cover his eyes and then quickly peek out at her and she would giggle the way only a baby could. Though his heart would always ache for his wife, to hold her in his arms and kiss her, Aerogaladhad would serve as a reminder for the wonderful times he and Ithilwen shared together; right up to the day they met and the night they parted.

"Ada?" Nendir called softly and Thranduil looked over to his son with a smile.

"Come in, Nendir." He said and the Crown Prince obeyed, taking hesitant steps. The Elvenking noticed this and furrowed his brow in concern, "What is wrong?"

"Ada, I must discuss something with you." He replied quietly and sat down next to the ellon.

"If this is about your Naneth, please listen to me first." Thranduil said hurriedly, "You had absolutely nothing to do with her . It was all Elinyro, not you. I do not place the blame on you"

"I know this but I cannot help but feel responsible still." He said, "When I look at my hands, I feel tainted. I feel as if they have- I have- done evil."

"What would you have me do?" The Elvenking questioned, "I will do anything to help you ease your pain."

Nendir gazed into his Ada's eyes for a long moment. He choked back his sobs quickly, not wanting to seem weak, but still ended up looking down at his hands. Thranduil waited patiently for him to speak once more but nearly cried out when he saw the pain-filled expression in the young ellon's eyes.

"I would have you strip me of my title as Crown Prince." He replied quietly, "I am not deserving of such a rank. Norui shall have it instead; he would make a great king."

"Nendir, how could I do that to you? My first born?" The King breathed, placing a hand on the Crown Prince's cheek.

"Please, that is the only thing that will make me feel at ease." He persisted, "Please do this for me."

Thranduil looked down to his now silent daughter. Her curious eyes stared up at him and she let out a soft cry. With a sigh, he scooped the elfling up in his arms and rocked her gently.

"You do know that removal of the title is followed by banishment, correct?" He asked, still watching his daughter.

"If that is how it must be, then let it be that way." Nendir replied quickly. Thranduil sighed and looked up at his eldest son.

"How can I banish my own son when he has done no wrong?"

"Please, Ada, this is what I want."

The Elvenking stared deep into his son's emerald eyes. The same eyes that he had grown to love and the same eyes that he helped create. Now, he was asking to be sent away and never permitted to return under pain of . Could he really do this?

"Nendir-"

"Ada." Nendir cut him off with a pleading voice. Thranduil willed himself to hold back his tears as he nodded once.

"So be it." He said quietly, "It shall be announced tomorrow."

Nendir immediately threw himself into his Ada's embrace, allowing himself to finally cry freely. The two ellons stayed in each other's arms for a long moment, each enjoying the last time that they would ever have the chance to do this.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Nendir looked upon his Ada with tears in his eyes. The elves of Mirkwood had all gathered in the courtyard, awaiting the unnecessary punishment. His siblings stood in the crowd, holding each other desperately. Melyanna found comfort in the arms of Elladan now who also stood with them, tears falling down his face at the exile of his friend. Not only did the young princess find comfort but Lothron did as well. She held onto Elrohir's tunic, never wanting to let go. Norui had his arms wrapped around his lover's waist gently while Legolas held his younger sister; the one he always wanted. Espenshade, who had a bandage wrapped around her body, was perched upon his shoulder. Elrond and Celebrían stood behind the Elvenking, both awaiting the young ellon's doom.

"Silence!" Thranduil ordered and the elves stopped their crying and murmuring immediately. The King choked back the tears that threatened to spill and continued, "Today we are gathered to witness the banishment of one Crown Prince Nendir, son of Thranduil."

Nendir was deaf to all things that were said. Everything he heard or saw was blurred and he could not make sense of it. But this was what he wanted, he reminded himself, the only way to rid himself of his guilt.

"Nendir?" Someone whispered beside him after what seemed like hours and he jumped in surprise. He looked to his side and saw his Ada standing before him with Aerogaladhad in his arms. His eyes were puffy from crying as he handed his daughter to his son, "Take care of her."

"What?" Nendir questioned as he looked down to his sister.

"I want you to take her with you. Keep her safe and raise her as your own."

"No, Ada, I cannot! She is all you have left of Naneth." He gasped, handing the elfling back to the ellon but Thranduil refused.

"I did not wish to banish you, my son, but I did. It is time for you to return the favor." He replied, "Now, take her. Love her. Treat her as a father would."

The former Crown Prince looked down to his baby sister and saw a tear drop onto her beautiful face. She cooed softly at him and he pulled her close, holding her against his chest. The Elvenking smiled sadly and strode away from his son for the last time.

Farewells were not permitted for those who were banished and this law was not changed for Nendir. The elves left without a word to him, including his family and even Ethiriel, and he stood alone in the courtyard. A stable boy brought his horse to him and then quickly left, not even bowing. The ellon sighed and mounted his stallion, placing the elfling in front of him. He noticed that a small amount of supplies had been provided for him and was strapped around the steed's back. With a soft word to the horse, it nickered softly and trotted out of the palace grounds, never to return.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

He rode for many days, never stopping to rest. It was required that he was out of the Realm in two weeks lest he be killed if caught. He knew not where he was going or how long it would take to get there. He was now a wandering commoner without a penny to his name. His life as a Prince of Mirkwood was over.

His thoughts strayed back to his family. He had always been the closest to Norui. He had given him the name when he was born because the first thing he did when he came into the world was smile. He was cheerful the whole time, never letting out even a cry, earning him the name of Norui, or Sunny in Common Tongue.

He was delighted when he found that he would have a sister. He immediately wanted to name her but ended up fighting with Norui when he found that he would be the one naming her. When he first gazed upon her, he thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and began planning all sorts of things to play with her. Of course, he was soon put down when he found that all she was interested in was playing with dolls.

Because of his experience, he was not at all happy when he found that there was going to another in the family. He complained to his parents that he wanted a brother and that they should not have had a . They only laughed at him.

His wishes were granted when the family was blessed with another boy. He was with his Naneth when she was giving birth and was at the age where he was even allowed to help a little. Once the baby was cleaned up, he was allowed to hold the little elfling. He looked down excitedly at his brother but the baby took one look at him and screamed as if the Dark Lord himself was upon him.

Nendir laughed out loud at the memory. His spirits had risen and, for that, he was glad. A soft cooing from his sister brought him out of his thoughts and he held her tighter against him. She giggled happily as she sucked on his large thumb.

The ellon perked up suddenly when he heard a faint calling in the distance. He glanced around anxiously, hoping that someone had come to join him. But when no one came, his heart fell and he continued on.

"Nendir!"

He knew he heard something this time and he pulled his stallion to a halt, much to the displeasure of both elfling and horse. He stared back behind him until the faint clattering of hooves reached his ears. He listened carefully as the voice continued to call out his name.

"It couldn't be…" He breathed. Just then, the silhouette of a horse and rider appeared from within the forest. The person looked up suddenly and Nendir heard them gasp.

"Nendir?" They whispered.

"Oh, sweet Eru…" He whispered, "Ethiriel!"

"Nendir!" She cried frantically and swung off her horse.

The former Crown Prince leapt off of the stallion, not noticing his sister nearly fall off, and rushed to his beloved.

Ellon and elleth crashed together in a mind-blowing kiss as they held onto each other as if there would be no tomorrow. Their tongues battled against each other lovingly, neither wanting to break the kiss. Nendir's hands roamed her body longingly and hers did the same. Only when they heard the frightened cries of the elfling did they break away, albeit reluctantly, and he ran to her rescue.

He sat her back up onto the stallion and she gripped instinctively onto the mane. Nendir turned around to motion for Ethiriel to come but she had already closed the gap, bringing their lips together once more.

"What are you doing here?" Nendir asked after a long moment. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you expect me to let you wander off without me?" She replied and placed a gently kiss on his lips.

After a few moments, the two lovers mounted upon the stallion, leaving the elleth's horse behind, and galloped out of the forest and off to start their new life with their newfound joy and excitement to fuel them, no longer troubled by the pressures of royalty.

A lone falcon soared over head, screeching as it watched them ride away until she could see them no more. As they passed into the horizon, the bird turned back into the forest.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Legolas smiled as he saw the beloved falcon soar down towards him. He stretched out his arm and she landed upon it, cackling quietly in greeting. He chuckled as he stroked her feathers.

"Did she make it?" He asked quietly and the falcon quirked her head, eyes twinkling. The ellon laughed, "Good job, Espenshade, good job."

And he turned from his balcony and strode into his chambers, shutting the glass doors with a soft click.

**X**

**Oh my, I can't believe it is over… (and that I wrote this much). I was actually crying during this! Crying! Me! I almost never cry! My dad came down while I was writing the reminiscence part and thought I was going insane when he saw that I was crying. Hehe. Well, we still have an epilogue so don't leave just yet! ;) Also, if you actually look at the capital letters in the poem, it does spell out 'But you killed her, Prince Nendir'. Hehe. It took FOREVER to come up with them so that they spelled that out though, lol!**

**Crecy­- Thank you so much for pointing that out to me! I was thinking about that while writing that particular scene but it completely slipped my mind, lol! Thank you again! Hehe, well, now you know what happens! I hope you enjoyed the story and I am glad you took the time to read it:hugs: You are forever my friend! I hope you liked the way it ended. Sort of bittersweet, I think. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Jousting Elf with a Sabre- Yes, I killed her. :pouts: I liked her, too. Ah well, something had to happen to her. She was never mentioned in the books or anything so…yea. Hehe. I hope you liked the story and this chapter! Thank you so, so much for reading and reviewing, my friend:hugs:**

**Well, there you have it. Lord, I still can't believe I was crying. Maybe it has something to do with listening to the Evenstar the whole time…hehe. Anywho, we still have the epilogue and then, if you haven't already, go read Lost in My Mind! That is the sequel to this! Now go! Run along! Ta ta!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Manwathiel**


	15. What Time Changes

**And here it is. The epilogue. :sniffle: So touching. I don't imagine it will be too long…it is just sort of clearing a few things up and other stuffs, like what happened afterwards. So, yea, hehe. Enjoy. By the way, it may be a tad confusing (but what have I written that _isn't_ confusing?). So, you have been warned. Also, part of it is set in the future (as in waaaay in the future). **

**XXXXX**

Chapter 15- What Time Changes

Nendir gazed around the grassy fields with content eyes. A few trees were scattered here and there and a trickling creek ran over smooth rocks down the hill. He and Ethiriel had found this area naught but a few days ago and had declared it their new home where they would start anew. The beginning of a talan was up in one of the tallest trees and a post had been set out to tie up the stallion. While their home was being built, they had no choice but to sleep on the ground. Because of this, the former Crown Prince had not gotten much rest and was beginning to feel the effects.

The ellon vaguely felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he turned around slowly with a small smile on his face. The elleth smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love it here, Nendir." Ethiriel said quietly, "It is like our own piece of heaven."

"Indeed, it is." He replied, wrapping an arm around her waist, "But where is Aerogaladhad?" The elleth smiled and motioned behind them with her head.

"Under the tree." She answered and he looked back to check on his sister.

The little elfling was lying on her back in the grass, bubbling with giggles. The tall grass nearly concealed her from their sight but her hand occasionally reaching up alerted them of her presence. The stallion sighed heavily as he took careful steps towards the baby and he sniffed her curiously. Aerogaladhad giggled uncontrollably as she grabbed a hold of the horse's flowing black mane.

With a small smile, the couple turned back around and gazed off in the direction of their past home. Even to their sight, the edge of the forest was a mere speck on the horizon. Ethiriel frowned when she heard her husband sigh and she looked up at him.

"My love? Are you alright?" She questioned, moving her hand into his. He nodded once.

"I am fine." He replied.

"Do you regret your decision?" He shook his head.

"I did what I deemed was right." He answered, "Though I do miss them. All of them." Ethiriel said nothing more, only resting her head on his shoulder again and giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

A loud cheer erupted in the courtyard and the clapping drowned out the sounds of the birds calling and the winds blowing. Every elf in Mirkwood was gathered in the palace grounds, celebrating the coronation of their new Crown Prince. Flowers of gold, white and blue were strewn at his feet and a circlet of leaves and wildflowers was upon his brow.

Norui bit his lip nervously as he gazed out into the crowd of elves. He felt his Ada place a comforting hand on his shoulder and he looked up at him. Thranduil offered him a smile and he returned it weakly, then looked back out to his people.

"What if I can't do this, Ada?" He asked quietly, "What if I mess up?"

"You will not mess up, ion-nín. You will do just fine and I will be there to help you." (My son) The King replied. He gave Norui a squeeze on the shoulder, then turned away and strode towards his younger son. The new Crown Prince swallowed hard before turning back to face the other elves. His emerald eyes locked eyes with a few of his people and then they suddenly fell silent. Norui glanced over to the Elvenking who gave him a reassuring smile. He swallowed hard once more, then faced the crowd again.

"I do not know much about how to run a kingdom." He started quietly as the noise dwindled down so that only the birds could be heard, "And I do not think that I will be as good a Crown Prince as Nendir was.

"We are in the middle of a very trying time that we must pull through. Not only has the royal family lost someone dear to them but the people have as well. Perhaps more then us, even. But I am ready to help in any way I can. I cannot replace Nendir or our Queen and I do not want to be looked upon as a replacement for our lost Crown Prince. In my eyes, he will always be our Crown Prince and my brother, no matter what happened.

"We defeated our enemy, thanks to Nendir, and now we must continue on with our lives. Neither he nor my naneth would want us to grieve. So let us put the past behind us and look forward to the future. I may be young still and inexperienced but I will try my best to fulfill the expectations you place upon me as your Crown Prince."

Norui bowed his head slightly, signaling the end of his speech, and clapping and cheers immediately followed. He sighed quietly in relief, then strode away from them with quickened steps. He felt his neck go warm when he heard a few chuckles and giggles from some of the elves.

He felt Thranduil place his hand on his shoulder again and he smiled at him. The Elvenking chuckled and placed a small kiss on his brow.

"Good job." He said, his eyes twinkling, "I told you that you would do just fine."

"Thank you, Ada." Norui replied, smiling. Lothron and Melyanna came forward with small smiles upon their faces. The Crown Prince placed a kiss upon each of their foreheads and grinned slightly, "It looks like you will be listening to me now." The younger princess just scoffed while Lothron's smile grew.

"I believe that I have more experience then you, Gwador. I think that it is you who will be listening to me." (Brother) She said mirthfully. Norui smiled and placed another kiss on her brow.

"Nice flowers." Someone said from behind and the Crown Prince rolled his eyes with a smile, knowing who it was already.

"Thank you, Legolas." He replied, turning around to face his grinning brother. The young prince grinned wider and came up to the older ellon.

"Blue is very much your color. It goes with your robes." Legolas commented, reaching up to finger one of the petals.

"Perhaps you would like to wear it." Norui replied, taking off the circlet and placing it upon his brother's head, "It matches your eyes." The golden haired ellon grinned and rearranged it slightly.

"It looks better on me, I bet." He commented, smoothing out his robes in order to make himself appear more 'princely'. Norui chuckled quietly and Legolas smiled softly, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, "You will make a great Crown Prince." He said gently, all humor gone.

"Thank you, my brother."

"Just don't screw things up too bad." Legolas added quickly, earning him a nice wallop on the back of his head.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

_Years passed. The royal family of Mirkwood pushed through their losses, though with difficulty, and were soon almost back to their normal selves. Norui took up his place as Crown Prince and prospered in the task. The elves of the Woodland Realm began to love him even more and look at him with much higher respect. Thranduil taught him all he knew, not trusting any tutor to do it instead, and was sure that his son would make an extraordinary king once he, himself, took the voyage over the great sea. _

_Legolas remained as carefree as ever. Even at his age, the palace staff spoiled him and looked upon him as a child though he was considered an adult. Espenshade became his constant companion and they were rarely seen without each other. The falcon was odd and this did not go unnoticed by the other nobles in the palace. Frequently would they see her acting strangely, almost humanlike, but the young prince cared naught. Only when the creature's life expectancy was past did the ellon grieve but, much to everyone's surprise and curiosity, the falcon lived on as recklessly as she had before._

_Much to the surprise of everyone who heard, Princess Melyanna claimed Elladan of Rivendell as her lover. Not only that but Princess Lothron claimed Elrohir as hers. Of all the times that the twins had visited, not once did anyone suspect any romance between them. Rarely did two brothers of one house take two sisters of another as their lovers but it was not unheard of nor was it frowned upon. _

_Before long, shadow fell over the elves again. Word reached Mirkwood, as well as Lothlórien, that the Lady Celebrían had been captured by orcs in the Misty Mountains. The royal family aided the family of Lord Elrond, knowing the feeling of having lost a loved one, but the twins were not one to give up. They set out to rescue the elleth and succeeded, bringing their Naneth back home. Though grateful for their heroic deeds, Celebrían's torture and suffering robbed her of her will to live. She sailed into the west in the year two thousand five hundred and ten of the Third Age. _

_Upon return to Mirkwood, something transpired within Legolas without anyone, not even him, noticing. He took to locking himself in his room and indulging himself in his studies to the point where even Thranduil thought it unhealthy. Upon being asked for the reason, the young prince would lash out and drive the person away. The only one who he still responded to normally was Espenshade who was nearing her fiftieth year. _

_A few years later, darkness struck again and this time in Mirkwood. Many elves perished under the shadow but, with the help of the princes and princesses and their friends, they were able to lift the evil again. The golden haired prince even found himself a lover throughout his travels and Norui soon claimed the Lady Glithiel as his wife. _

_Throughout all of this, not once did the people of Mirkwood hear from Nendir or Ethiriel. The princes had searched for them many times but always returned to their home empty handed. That year, enough elflings were born to occupy each day of the year and marriages were the same way. _

_Espenshade was nearing her two hundredth year and every single elf in Mirkwood stayed away from the falcon though she acted as she always did. She appeared as though she had not aged a day. _

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The quiet whimpering of a babe roused the ellon from his sleep. He sat up on the edge of his bed and rubbed his eyes with his palms, sighing groggily. He took a quick glance at his sleeping wife and he placed a chaste kiss on her lips before standing to his feet. With a groan, he arched his back until he felt a crack and then stood straight again. Another whimper from a crib on the other side of the room kept him lying back down again and he strode over to it tiredly.

Nendir peered down into the crib with glazed eyes and the elfling inside immediately looked up to him with a toothless grin. The ellon rolled his eyes with a smile and reached down to pick her up.

"Hello there, aranel-nín, how are you doing this morning?" (My Princess) He asked as he cradled her in his arms and brought her to the bed. She giggled bubbly when she was placed upon the silky sheets and she struggled to hold herself up with her tiny arms. Nendir smiled softly as he lay down next to his daughter, stroking her creamy cheek. The elfling squealed in joy as the ellon pulled her against him, placing tiny kisses on her face, "I do hope you realize that it is not yet dawn." He stated, earning him more giggles from the child.

Nendir looked up to his wife when he heard her stirring and her eyes steadily unglazed. A bright smile spread across her lips when she saw him and she placed a kiss on his lips just as he had before.

"Did you wake up Ada, Eccaia?" Ethiriel asked mirthfully. The elfling's big, cerulean eyes shimmered as her lips turned up into another grin. The elleth laughed and sat up, pulling her child into her arms.

"Do you recall the time when Aerogaladhad was that small?" Nendir asked with a smile playing on his lips. His wife chuckled as she stroked Eccaia's tuft of golden hair. Neither ellon nor elleth knew where this came from but suspected it was from the Queen.

'Naneth has given us yet another reminder of her.' He would think to himself often.

"Indeed, I do but I believe she was much more a handful then our own child. She is so much like you and your brothers. Playful like Legolas, proud like Norui and intelligent like her Ada." Ethiriel answered, allowing her daughter to play with her auburn hair. Nendir smiled and placed a lingering kiss on his lady's lips.

Eccaia let out a small whimper at being stuck between her parents and the two pulled apart, smiling shyly at one another. The former Crown Prince placed a kiss on the elfling's head and stood up.

"I am going to see if I can find some food for aranel-mín." (Our princess) He said as he made his way towards the door. Ethiriel nodded as she lay back down, cuddling the babe against her chest. Nendir looked over his shoulder at the two with a soft smile before closing the door behind him with a click.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The sun shone brightly upon the family of elves. The sweet laughter of the elfling reached their ears like the soft tinkling of water trickling over smooth stones. The elleth sat with her back against the tree that held their talan and her arm draped around the waist of a young boy with dark tresses and jade eyes. A grin was plastered on his lips as he watched his Ada and young sister play in the tall grass.

The sound of a horse's hooves reached their ears and Nendir immediately straightened up, staring into the distance. Hearing it as well, Ethiriel stood and strode over to her daughter, then scooped her up in her arms. The boy was soon beside her.

"What is it, Naneth?" He asked quietly but she did not answer.

"It is Aerogaladhad." Nendir said after a few moments and relief flooded the elves' senses. The boy grinned as he saw the elleth come into view and he rushed towards her, laughing. She swung down from her horse and knelt down to his level, grinning as well. He leapt into her arms, nearly pummeling her to the ground.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Rissien!" She exclaimed, cupping his cheeks in her palms, "My, how have you grown!"

The elleth looked up and smiled when she saw her brother and sister-in-law making their way towards her. Her face lit up even more when she saw Eccaia in her arms. Nendir placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her brow softly. Aerogaladhad rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"What brings you back so soon?" The ellon asked once all of the greetings had been said, "You are not due back for another week. It is not like you to return home early."

"I ran into some people in the forest." She began, "They said they were looking for you, Nendir, but I do not know who they are." The former Crown Prince nodded.

"Where are they?" The elleth turned around and whistled shrilly, causing the others to wince slightly.

A few moments later, three horses appeared over the hill, obviously taking their time. A tall figure clad in a green cloak rode upon a bay stallion with a long, black mane and tail. A smaller figure in a navy cloak was riding upon a dappled gray mare, obviously younger then the other. On a white stallion rode another the same height as the first and a red cloak was pinned at his shoulders. Nendir furrowed his brow when he noticed that yet another rode behind that one, its figure smaller in height yet round at the belly. Their faces were concealed by the hoods of their cloaks, casting small shadows over their features. Only their lips were visible.

The single riders hopped off their horses and glanced at the ellon, then quickly came together in hushed whispers. The red cloaked rider helped the smaller one down carefully as if afraid they would break.

"How may I help you?" The former Crown Prince questioned, instinctively raking a step closer to Ethiriel and his children. The one in the green cloak chuckled softly, taking a step forward.

"Do you not know who you speak to?" He asked, his lips turning up into a smile. Nendir furrowed his brow. The voice seemed familiar but he could not place it. The person laughed again, "Your memory has not improved!"

As if on cue, the people cast down the hoods to reveal themselves as elves. Nendir studied each one carefully, as did Ethiriel.

The one in the green cloak had dark, auburn hair and cheerful, emerald eyes. His skin was pale and appeared to be smooth to the touch. A full smile was upon his lips. It was obvious that he had seen quite a few years. Much to the ellon's curiosity, a thin white scar was across his jugular vein.

The ellon in the navy cloak had the older elf's emerald eyes but his hair was golden, almost silver. A playfulness shone in his green orbs, signaling his youth. He had high cheekbones, just like the other ellon, and appeared almost identical except for the hair color.

The last ellon in the red cloak had golden hair that shone from the sun's rays. His eyes were a bright cerulean, much like his own daughter's, and his arm was wrapped protectively around the one who rode behind him.

Nendir felt his head spin at the realization of who these people were. He heard Ethiriel gasp beside him and saw that she clutched Eccaia tightly to her chest.

"Sweet Eru…" The ellon breathed right before passing out on the spot.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

**It is done! Yes! Hehe, I hope you liked the ending. I thought it was pretty good. I'm happy! Yay! Okay, reviewers!**

**Crecy- It really kept you guessing? Wow! That is, like, one of the best compliments that I could get for this particular story. After all, it is a mystery thingy so you would think it should keep you guessing, lol. Here is the ending for you and thank you so, so much:) Hey, if you want, go check out my other story 'Lost in My Mind'. It is basically a continuation of this…except no Nendir, lol. **

**Jousting Elf with a Sabre- Aw, of course she would be able to come! I wouldn't dare part them, lol! I love 'em too much. :grin: Well, you got the update for this but… I am still down about the LIMM story. I haven't even felt motivated to write in my book. :( Sorry. But thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Well, this is it! But don't worry! If you can imagine, there will be something to clear the ending up but not for a long time. Muahaha. **

**Until Next Time,**

**Manwathiel**


End file.
